Vida Nueva
by issie Js
Summary: Isabella Swan, una chica de 17 años que sufre maltrato en el noviazgo, James su novio, termina abusando de ella, ella triste y desilucionada, temerosa al amor se muda a una ciudad nueva, con la compañia de sus hermanos Emmett y Jasper Swan. ¿que pasara cuando conoscan a la familia Cullen? ¿bella podra olvidar todo y ser felliz? ¿podra empezar una vida nueva a lado de ellos?
1. un mal dia

**¡Hola chicas! aquí les traigo mi primera historia nenas, espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos nenas, la trama es mía.**

**Díganme que les parece nenas, **

**by: Issie J´s**

* * *

NUEVA VIDA

**Prefacio:**

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tengo dos hermanos Emmett Swan y Jasper Swan, somos huérfanos de padre y madre desde hace 3 años.

Nuestros padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico, instantáneamente. Esto sucedió cuando yo tenía 15 años, Emmett tenía 18 y Jasper 17 años, Emmett se las ingenio para poder ser nuestro tutor, ya que no quería que fuéramos a parar a una casa hogar, inmediatamente empezó a trabajar, y a estudiar al mismo tiempo aunque contábamos con el dinero que nos dejo nuestros padres.

Vivimos en New York, en una hermosa casa que había comprado mi mama.

A mis hermanos y a mí nos encanta la música, creo que lo sacamos de mama, porque ella cantaba como una diosa, la escuchabas cantar y era como si el mundo se detuviera. Yo toco la guitarra y el piano, escribo una que otra canción, a Emmett le encanta bailar y tocar la batería es un dios en eso, y Jasper es un experto tocando el violín y la guitarra.

James Efron es mi novio desde hace un año, nos conocimos en la escuela, el era tan romántico, amoroso, atento, y en ese entonces yo lo amaba, ahora ciertamente, no sé qué es lo que siento en realidad.

_**UN MAL DIA**_

**Cap. 1**

**Bella POV**

Estoy cansada de que siempre me deje esperando, llevo más de 1 hora esperando a que llegue, y siempre es lo mismo, pero no me puedo ir, tengo que esperarlo aquí, si no quiero hacerlo enfadar.

Aun recuerdo la primera y la última vez que me fui por qué no llegaba:

Flash back

Tok , tok (tocaron a la puerta)

Fui abrir y ahí estaba el James Efron

-¿Porque no me esperaste? Llegue al parque y no estabas, quedamos de vernos ahí, ¿no?

-Amor te espere por una hora, creí que te habías olvidado de nuestra cita, apenas iba a llamarte…- trate de explicarle porque me había ido pero me fue imposible, él me tomo del brazo, me apretó muy fuerte para dirigirnos al interior de la casa, en sus ojos no podía ver otra cosa más que ira, algo en sus ojos me advertía que algo malo me pasaría, por primera vez sentí miedo de él.

-Debiste esperarme ahí, ¿crees que soy tu tonto? Llegar y buscarte, pensar que te haya pasado algo, y la niña aquí bien a gusto en su casa-. Esas palabras salieron tan bruscamente dejándome notar en cada letra cuan enojado estaba.

-¡Es tu culpa! Te espere por una hora james, ¡una hora! , no soy tu tonta para quedarme ahí esperando para ver a qué hora te dignas a llegar, Pudiste a ver hablado, existen los teléfonos, ¿sabes?- no iba a dejar que el me tratara de esta forma, tenía miedo de él pero no se lo haría saber, no iba permitir que me tratara de esa manera.

El soltó mi brazo y se alejo de mi llevando sus manos a su cara, creí que me pediría algún tipo de disculpa pero estaba muy equivocada, se acerco a mí y sin darme tiempo de reaccionar el impacto su puño contra mi cara, cuando menos lo pensé me encontraba en el suelo, el me había golpeado tan fuerte que había perdido el equilibro, lleve mi mano automáticamente a donde sentía dolor y al verla estaba llena de sangre, me había reventado el labio y salía sangre sin parar.

James se acerco y una oleada de miedo recorrió mi cuerpo, creí que volvería a golpearme, jamás había estado en una situación similar, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar.

-Amor, ¿estás bien? Perdóname, no sé que me paso, yo…., perdóname no volverá a pasar, solo no vuelvas hacerme enojar chiquita, ¿sí? Solo tienes que esperarme ahí hasta que yo llegue y punto-. No sabía que responderle, sentí como lágrimas caía por mis mejillas.

Al ver que no respondía el simplemente se acerco, me dio un beso en la frente, se levanto y Se fue de mi casa dejándome tirada en el suelo.

Fin flash back

Desde entonces suele pegarme cada vez que lo hago enojar, al principio empezó con cachetadas y con empujones pero con forme fue transcurriendo el tiempo aumento a patadas y cualquier golpe que puedan imaginarse, lo oculto muy bien para que mis hermanos no se den cuenta, no sé por qué lo hago, no sé si aun lo amo o simplemente temo por mi vida.

Hoy cumplíamos un año de novios, y no sé qué haremos, me dijo que sería sorpresa. Le tuve que mentir a mis hermanos para que me dejaran venir, son las ocho de la noche y ellos son muy sobre protectores, les dije que iría a casa de una amiga, ella está al tanto y en caso de que llamen ella sabrá que hacer.

-Hola amor, ¿nos vamos?- musito James a mis espaldas sacándome de mis pensamiento, no me di cuenta cuando llego.

-Si, ¿A dónde iremos?

-Es una sorpresa baby, te va a encantar-. Me guio hasta su coche y subí en el, me di cuenta que esta vez estaba conduciendo como si estuviera desesperado, cuando menos lo pensé estábamos afuera de su casa.

-Cenaremos en mi casa, no hay nadie. Mis papas salieron de viaje esta mañana y regresaran en tres días-. Yo solo asentí, él tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos al interior de la casa.

Entramos y la mesa estaba muy bonita, se veía que en realidad se había esforzado, estaba decorada con velas y pétalos, esto me hizo pensar que hoy sería la mejor noche de mi vida, James jamás había hecho algo así por mí, tal vez esto sería un cambio definitivo entre él y yo.

Me dirigió a la mesa, me ayudo a sentarme y cenamos en silencio, empezamos a tener una plática tranquilamente, cuando terminamos nuestra cena él se acerco tiernamente y me beso, yo se lo devolví sin pensarlo, estaba tan emocionada por todo esto que prácticamente lloraría de felicidad, esto significaba algo entre James y yo, estaba segura que sería un nuevo inicio.

James fue incrementando la intensidad del beso, cuando menos lo pensé su mano se perdió por el camino hacia mi trasero, ya lo había intentado varias veces pero yo aun no me sentía preparada para dar ese siguiente paso.

-James, ¿qué haces? – intente subir su mano pero él la mantenía ahí.

-Hoy nos vamos a divertir mi amor- su voz había cambiado por completo, sus ojos se habían nublado, algo en el me aviso del peligro, esto no era una reconciliación.


	2. No me toquen

**Chicas aquí les dejo el 2do capitulo, haber que les parece nenas.**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama si es mía.**

**by: Issie J´s**

* * *

**No me toquen**

cap 2

**Bella POV**

-¿A qué te refieres james?- Él me miraba con esos ojos oscurecidos, hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

-Nena llevamos un año de novios, ya es hora de que estemos juntos.

-James, ¿de qué hablas? Estamos juntos, somos novios-. Sentí como mi miedo se expandía por todo mi cuerpo, quería salir de aquí, no me sentía segura.

-sabes a lo que me refiero amor, quiero que seas mía, ya he esperado mucho tiempo y no esperare ni un minuto más-. él intento acercarse a mi pero al momento en el que el avanzo yo retrocedí, sabía que estaba en peligro.

-James, ¡no! aun no estoy lista, y no quiero hacerlo, no así-. En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa espeluznante, se acerco mas a mi acorralándome en la pared, sentí la necesidad de correr, no podía dejar que se acercara, sin pensarlo corrí pero él fue mas rápido, logro atraparme y estamparme contra la pared, mi cuerpo al igual que mi cabeza dolían ante el impacto, se acerco y empezó a besarme salvajemente, toco todo mi cuerpo, yo quise zafarme pero no podía, el era muy fuerte, intente golpearlo con la rodilla en la entre pierna, pero él fue más rápido, supo cual sería mi movimiento y antes de que yo pudiera tocarlo me había golpeado, rebote nuevamente contra la pared, caí al suelo sintiendo como mi cuerpo adolorido sufría mas golpes, sentí un brote en el labio inferior, no necesitaba un espejo para saber lo que había pasado, él me había reventado el labio.

Mire hacia donde él se encontraba y se estaba desabrochando el pantalón, algo dentro de mi me dijo que estaba perdida. Él se encontraba aun distraído desnudándose, aproveche el momento, sabía que no tendría otro igual, me prepare psicológicamente para alejar el dolor que sentía lejos de mí, necesitaba hacer esto, cerré los ojos y sabiendo que el tiempo se me había agotaba me levante y corrí hacia la puerta, estaba a punto de llegar cuando su agarre me alcanzo, logro atrapar mi brazo, dio un fuerte tirón y me hizo girar para quedar en frente de él, intente zafarme cuando sentí que él me había golpeado nuevamente, esta vez caí al suelo sin oportunidad de meter las manos, solo sentí como mi rostro rebotaba contra el piso.

Me encontraba tirada en el suelo sin fuerzas y muy aturdida, el dolor en mi cuerpo se había incrementado impidiendo que me pusiera de pie, James se acerco a mí y me rompió la blusa salvajemente, yo luche para que me soltara pero no lo hacía, algo dentro de mi sabía que no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, por más que peleara y gritara el no pararía. Cerré mis ojos suplicándole a dios por un milagro, rogándole para que no le permitiera hacerme daño Y como si dios hubiera escuchado mis ruego se escucho el timbre, alguien estaba llamando a la puerta.

Por un momento creí que tal vez algún vecino había escuchado mis gritos y había llamado a la policía, suplicaba porque hacia fuera. Iba a gritar para pedir ayuda cuando él me tapo la boca impidiéndome articular palabra, manoteé para quitar su mano de mi boca pero solo recibí un amenaza de su parte mientras me decía que me mantuviera callada, me levanto y casi arrastrándome por las escaleras me llevo hasta su cuarto, abrió la puerta y me aventó hacia el interior, a mis espaldas escuche como cerraba la puerta con llave.

Caí al suelo pensando en que hacer, en como escapar, como pude me erguí y me dirigí a la ventana, si estaba abierta por muy alto que fuera me aventaría sin pensarlo, todo era mejor que quedarme aquí.

Me acerque para solo comprobar que por ahí no podría salir, esta se encontraba enrejada.

En la parte de abajo escuche unas voces y las pude identificar, eran los dos amigos de James, no quería dejar escapar esta oportunidad asi que empecé a gritar para que me ayudaran, ellos podrían sacarme de aquí. Seguí gritando y golpeando la puerta cuando las voces se subieron de tono, parecía como si estuvieran discutiendo, por un momento pensé que estaba a salvo, que ellos me ayudarían.

Escuche pasos y mi instinto hizo que me alejara de la puerta, la abrieron de golpe y pude vislumbrar a James, en su rostro tenía una estúpida sonrisa maléfica, su sonrisa lo decía todo, nadie me ayudaría.

Se acerco a mí y su puño volvió a impactar en mi rostro, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que con lo débil que me encontraba no logre seguir de pie, el piso volvió a recibirme.

-Nena, ¿Por qué gritaste? Ahora también vas a tener que complacerlos a ellos pequeña, tuve que ofrecerles algo a cambio de su silencio, no estoy dispuesto a soltar dinero por ti estúpida, así que con tu cuerpo les pagare, yo quería que fueras solo mía, pero empezaste de escandalosa, lo siento por ti Bellita, así que como dicen: "al mal tiempo darle prisa", primero serás mía-.

Sus palabras no tenían sentido, no podía creer que esto me fuera a pasar a mí, no podía creer que James y sus amigos me harían esto, James ya no era la persona de la que me había enamorado, este hombre no era él, él ya no era ese niño tierno que me regalo una rosa el día en que nos conocimos, él ya no era el chico que me había mandado doce rosas en cada clase para después pedirme que fuera su novia, ese chico había desaparecido, al James que tenía enfrente ya no lo conocía, en realidad nunca lo conocí. Lagrimas bañaban mi rostro, nadie me ayudaría, solo me quedaba hacer una cosa, suplicar.

-James, por favor no, no lo hagas yo… yo soy tu novia, como puedes venderme a ellos, por favor no, yo… Yo te prometo que otro día lo haremos hoy no por favor. No James te lo suplico por favor

- Lo siento pequeña, te lo pedí por las buenas pero no quisiste, siempre portandote como una mojigata, espero que con esto entiendas que no te amo, solo eras una distracción para mi, así que mejor cállate y coopera si no quieres que te baya mal ya has colmado mi paciencia princesa.- se acerco a mí y me levanto del suelo, el miedo recorría cada poro de mi piel, intente zafarme de su agarra pero todo era inútil.

- James no por favor, suéltame- seguí forcejeando con él, el levanto su mano y volvió a golpearme, perdi el equilibrio y sentí como clavaba la punta de su pie en mi estomago, mi cuerpo se retorció de dolor dejándome sin aire, intente llevar aire a mis pulmones, no podía respirar.

James se acerco, me cargo y me aventó en la cama, empezó a desvestirme desesperadamente, sentí como mis pantalones bajaban por mis piernas, por más que forcejeaba no podía con él, empecé a gritar con todas mis fuerzas pero sentía que nadie me escuchaba, él volvió a golpearme y poso su mano en mi boca bruscamente para aminorar mis gritos, empezó a besarme y a tocar todo mi cuerpo. Segundos después me encontraba completamente desnuda y a merced de él, mis lagrimas bajaban desesperadas por mis mejillas, ya no tenía escapatoria cerré mis ojos para no ver lo inevitable.

Mis ojos se abrieron ante la punzada de dolor que sentí en mi entrepierna, el me había penetrado sin ningún cuidado, sentí como él invadía mi cuerpo, yo quería hacer algo, quería golpearlo pero no podía hacer nada, me sentía tan impotente, mis lagrimas no paraban, cada que intentaba zafarme el volvía a golpearme, empezó a morder mi cuerpo sin piedad mientras susurraba un "eres mía", el estaba marcando mi cuerpo con cada mordida, cerré mis ojos tratando de llevar mi mente a otro lugar, solo quería que terminara, que parara. Lo sentía entrar y salir más rápido, me tocaba de forma dolorosa y con cada movimiento me dolía mas, sentí que me desgarraba por dentro, creí que jamás terminaría hasta que lo hizo.

Se dejo caer encima de mí, y me beso en los labios, intente moverme pero el dolor me lo impedía.

- Estuviste un poco tiesa, espero que con mis amigos te portes mejor, ellos son un poco rudos y no me gustaría que te golpeara alguien más que no sea yo princesa-. Quería hablar, decirle algo pero no podía, de mi boca solo salían sollozos, las lágrimas no paraban de caer y me dolía demasiado moverme.

James se levanto y empezó a vestirse, sin decir más salió de la habitación, sabía que sus amigos podrían entrar en cualquier momento así que mis ojos buscaron desesperadamente algo con que defenderme, pose la mirada en la repisa que se encontraba a lado de su cama, me levante ignorando el profundo dolor que sentía, cubrí mi cuerpo desnudo con las sabanas y me la amarre para que no cayera. Me acerque a la repisa y empecé a buscar algo con que poder defenderme, dudaba encontrar algo bueno hasta que la vi.

En uno de los cajones estaba la pistola de su papa, la que me había enseñado meses atrás, nunca pensé que él la tuviera en su cuarto, en ese momento agradecí a dios por haberla encontrado.

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a Aro Volturi, el mejor amigo de james.

-Oye bellita, ¿como estas? Veo que deseosa de otro dulce encuentro, así que sin rodeos y a lo que vine chiquita-. Él empezó a avanzar hacia mí, no quería que ninguno de ellos volviera a tocarme, sin pensarlo tome la pistola y apunte.

-No te acerques estúpido, juro que si das un paso más te mato, ninguno de ustedes va a volver a tocarme nunca-. Le quite el seguro al arma, Aro ignoro mi advertencia y dio un paso al frente, yo no era una asesina pero mi vida estaba en riesgo, haría lo que fuera para que no volvieran a lastimarme, fije mi punto y dispare.


	3. A salvo

**Chicas los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, **

**Solo la trama es mía :D**

**Issie J´s**

* * *

**A salvo**

**cap 3**

**Bella POV**

Fije mi punto y dispare. No pensé que la pistola estuviera cargada, pero nuevamente me equivoque, la bala rozo en el brazo de Aro, escuche pasos, y supe que todos venían a la habitación.

-¿qué hiciste estúpida? Pudiste matarme, baja la pistola- Aro empezó a gritar para que bajara la pistola pero no lo haría, no dejaría que me tocara. Escuche como los pasos se hacían más fuertes, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a James y ha Alec.

-No se acerquen o juro que el próximo disparo no será un rozón- no sé como esas palabras salieron de mi, pero sirvieron para darme un poco mas de valor.

-amor baja el arma, puedes lastimar a alguien, prometo que si la bajas te llevare a casa, y haremos como si nada hubiera pasado, ellos no te tocaran, lo juro.- James levanto sus manos haciéndome entender que no me lastimaría mientras daba un paso en mi dirección

-No te acerques james, ni se te ocurra, al próximo que se mueva lo mato, no estoy jugando-.

- eres una estúpida Bella, baja la maldita pistola o juro que después de esto desearas no haber nacido, como siempre, eres tú la que tiene que empeorarlo todo, baja la estúpida pistola-. Él intento acercarse a mí pero yo no estaba dispuesta a dar marcha atrás, levante mis brazos y dispare al techo para que supieran que hablaba enserio, aunque yo misma lo dudaba.

-muévanse de la puerta, y James avienta las llaves del cuarto y del carro, ¡ahora!- escuche como mi voz se quebraba con las últimas palabras, el miedo se estaba apoderando nuevamente de mí, no podía dejar que el miedo me ganara, si lo dejaba salir dudaba el salir viva de aquí.

Ellos intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos, poco a poco se fueron alejando de la puerta.-No seas estúpida bella, dame la maldita pistola, o juro que te encontrare en cualquier lugar, ahora me perteneces- no podía dejar que las amenazas de James me afectara-.

-yo no soy de tu propiedad, dame las llaves, ¡ahora!-.

Dudando James las aventó en mi dirección, cayeron a mi costado, las recogí sin dejar de apuntarles, sin dudar corrí a la puerta y la cerré con llave. En menos de un minuto me encontraba bajando las escaleras, cerré la puerta de la casa y corrí al auto, gracias a dios estaba abierto, me subí y deje la pistola en el asiento del copiloto, introduje las llaves y hundí mi pie en el pedal lo mas que pude, conduje sin mirar atrás.

Aun no podía creer lo que me había pasado, había sido violada, humillada, golpeada por la persona que alguna vez dijo que me amaba, me había quitado mi inocencia, me había ultrajado sin piedad.

En un descuido termine mirando por el retrovisor, lo que mire solo me altero mas, mi cara estaba irreconocible, tenía sangre por todos lados, en mi ojo empezaba a aparecer una sombra oscura, un pómulo me sangraba, el labio estaba reventado y no paraba de salir sangre, justo en este momento me di cuenta de el dolor que me perseguía, por un momento lo olvide, pero ahora había regresado y con más intensidad, me dolía todo, no quería ni imaginar cómo se encontraba mi cuerpo.

No sabía hacia donde estaba conduciendo, las lágrimas no paraban de caer y nublaban mi vista, no sé cómo llegue ahí pero cuando menos lo pensé estaba estacionada afuera de mi casa, toque el claxon desesperadamente, necesitaba a mis hermanos. Salí del auto, intente correr hacia mi casa pero perdí el control de mis piernas, senti como la oscuridad se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, alcance a escuchar a mi hermano Emmett-. "¡BELLA! ¡HO POR DIOS! NO…" después de eso caí perdida en la inconsciencia.

**EMETT POV**

Estaba viendo el juego de los Yankees, cuando escuche que tocaban la bocina de un carro, aunque estaba muy enojado esperaba que fuera bella, eran las 2:00 am y aun no había llegado.

Salí furioso para ver quien hacia tanto escándalo y quede impactado con lo que vi, mi hermanita estaba toda sangrada, golpeada, tenía hinchada la cara.

-¡BELLA! ¡HO POR DIOS! NO - corrí a su lado en el momento en que se desvanecia, la tome en brazos y empecé a gritar como loco.

-¡JASPER! HERMANO, VEN, ¡JASPER!- acomode a Bella en mis brazos, la mire nuevamente, ella estaba irreconocible.

-hermano, porque tanto esc… ¡Ho por dios! Que paso, Emmett, ¿qué paso?

-no, yo no lose, ella llego aquí sola, yo la acabo de ver, Jasper, tenemos que hacer algo, ¿qué hacemos?

-súbela al jeep, vamos al hospital, voy por las llaves-. Hice lo que me dijo, la subí en la parte de atrás acomodando su cuerpo con mucho cuidado, no pude evitar pasar mi vista por su cuerpo, ella iba cubierta solo con una sabana, sus brazos empezaban a mostrar cardenales y había sangre por todos lados, aparte la mirada de su cuerpo al sentir a Jasper a mis espaldas, el se subió en la parte de atrás con ella y coloco su cabeza en sus piernas, yo le quite las llaves y me subí como piloto, empecé a conducir.

No sabía que había sucedido, mi hermanita había sido golpeada, iba a matar al maldito bastardo que le hizo esto, ella es todo para mí, es mi hermanita, mi niña, lo único que nos queda a Jasper y a mí, jure a mis padres que la cuidaría, ese maldito bastardo deseara nunca haber nacido. Fije mi mirada en el retrovisor, mi hermano se encontraba llorando mientras acariciaba su cabello, aparte la mirada cuando sentí lagrimas en mis mejillas, trague en seco al sentir como se formaba un nudo en mi garganta.

Me estacione en frente del hospital, me baje y empecé a gritar para que saliera alguien a ayudarnos, Jasper bajo a Bella y entramos en busca de algún doctor.

- Alguien que nos pueda atender, necesitamos un doctor- Jasper empezó a gritar como loco secundado por mí.

-señor cálmese, que sucede, en que… ¡dios mío! ¡Una camilla! ¡Tráigan una camilla¡- una enfermera empezó a gritar cuando miro el estado en el que se encontraba Bella.

sin demorara aparecieron varias personas con una camilla, la subieron y se la llevaron a toda prisa, Jasper y yo intentamos seguirlo, necesitábamos estar con ella, asegurarnos de que estaría bien pero los doctores no nos permitieron la pasada así que tuvimos que regresarnos a la sala de espera.

Pasados unos pocos minutos la enfermera me llamo ya que necesitaba hacer el papeleo correspondiente. Después de arreglar todo volví con Jasper rogando porque mi hermanita estuviera bien.


	4. pesadilla

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

**Espero que les guste nenas :D**

**Issie **

* * *

**Pesadilla**

**cap 4**

**Emmett POV**

-si ese maldito la toco, lo voy a matar con mis propias manos, el auto en el que llego Bella era de él, lo puedo jurar, ¡cómo pudo tocarla!- Jasper rompió el silencio que había estado gobernando entre nosotros. Aun seguíamos esperando noticias de Bella, nadie nos había dado razón sobre su salud.

-la verdad no le puse atención al carro, pero si es así, lo matare, nadie toca a mi hermanita, lo voy a matar Jasper- no soporte mas esta frustración y golpee la pared, la enfermera me miro como si me quisiera reprender, trate de calmarme, no soportaría que me sacaran de aquí, necesitaba estar cerca de Bella.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevábamos aquí, minutos u horas, hasta que por fin salió el doctor.

-¿familiares de Isabella Marie Swan?

- Aquí doctor, ¿cómo esta nuestra hermana?- dijimos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo mientras nos acercábamos a él.

-logramos estabilizarla, perdió mucha sangre, tiene una costilla rota, su labio inferior esta reventado, tuvimos que coser su ceja, por el momento tiene que quedarse en observación, después podrán verla. Como ustedes saben tengo que dar aviso a las autoridades, su hermana sufrió abuso sexual, y fue golpeada brutalmente, ¿tienen alguna idea de quién pudo a ver hecho esto?-. El doctor espero por nuestra respuesta pero yo no podía articular palabra, estaba intentando procesar toda la información. Al darse cuenta que no recibiría respuesta de nuestra parte decidió que lo mejor era irse.

- lamento lo que le sucedió, en cuanto la policía llegue necesitaran dar su testimonio, permiso-. Jasper y yo asentimos como simple reflejo.

Todo lo que el doctor nos había dicho se me hacia increíble, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, esto debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto, mi hermanita no podía haber sido abusada sexualmente, quien lo haya hecho lo pagara muy caro-.

-voy a matar al bastardo que se atrevió a tocarla.

**BELLA POV**

-en donde estas princesita te dije que te encontraría, te voy a matar, - estaba escondida atrás de unas cajas en una bodega, solo podía escuchar mi respiración y los pasos de él.

-te encontré preciosa-. Escuche su voz muy cerca, me gire hacia atrás y ahí estaba él con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro, me levante y empecé a correr pero él logro alcanzarme, me jalo del cabello y me estampo contra la pared, mi rostro impacto de lleno en la pared fría, intente alejarme cuando él me golpeo de nuevo, sentí como se posicionaba sobre mí, logre enfocar mi vista y mire como empezaba a desabrocharse el pantalón.

-¡no! James, ¡por favor no!, no me toques suéltame, ¡no! me lastimas, ¡por favor!

-Bella despierta, ¡hermanita!

-¡no suéltame!, no me lastimes, ¡por favor!- cerré mis ojos y sentí como alguien empezaba a moverme, abrí mis ojos y mi hermano se encontraba frente a mí, estaba tan asustada que no supe en donde estaba, no podía ver con claridad por culpa de las lagrimas que corrían por mis ojos sin parar.

-¡hermanita! Gracias a dios que despertaste, tranquila pequeña, solo fue una horrible pesadilla estoy aquí contigo, y jamás volverán a lastimarte-. En menos de un minuto Emmett estaba abrazándome, e intentando consolarme, pase mis ojos por el lugar intentando descifrar en donde me encontraba, estaba en un hospital, no recordaba cómo había llegado aquí, estaba a punto de preguntarle a Emmett que había sucedido cuando todos los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, recordando todo lo que me había pasado empecé a llorar descontroladamente, apreté mis brazos alrededor de mi hermano, necesitaba que me protegiera, necesitaba saber que estaba a salvo.

-Bella, yo sé que esto que pasaste fue algo muy fuerte, y tal vez no quieras hablar de esto, pero el hospital tiene la obligación de dar aviso a las autoridades en casos como este, un policía ha estado esperando toda la noche para tomar tu declaración, necesitamos que digas quien te hizo esto, necesitamos que nos digas su nombre para poder hacer justicia.- la voz de Jasper resonó en el fondo de la habitación, se acerco y me abrazo como lo había hecho Emmett minutos atrás, asentí esperando que Jasper lo tomara como respuesta, yo no podía hablar, no encontraba mi voz y tampoco quería, solo quería acabar con esto, y olvidarlo todo, aunque creo que eso será imposible.

Necesitaba asimilar lo que me había pasado y saber por qué a mí, ¿qué hice para que me pasara esto?, aun tenía la esperanza de que fuera una terrible pesadilla.

-Ahora, bella tienes que decirme primero quien fue, por favor necesito saber quien fue.- Emmett estaba muy alterado, podía notarlo, si le decía su nombre sería capaz de ir a buscarlo y yo no quería eso, solo quería salir de aquí y regresar a mi casa. Me gire para verlo y negué con la cabeza, no quería hablar de esto nunca más y menos con él, solo lo haría con la policía.

Creo que el entendió porque solo asintió y me volvió a abrazar, no me soltó en ningún momento y eso se sintió bien, no articulamos palabras, estuvo en silencio acompañándome.

Estuvimos así hasta que llego la policía, entraron y les empecé a relatar lo sucedido, desde que me pegaba hasta ese día, les dije donde vivía, y me tomaron fotos para tenerlo como evidencia de lo que había sucedido, todo el papeleo se había realizado ahí mismo ya que yo no podía moverme aun, mi cuerpo estaba muy lastimado.

Dure un mes en el hospital, mis hermanos estaban aquí casi todo el día, mientras Jasper trabajaba Emmett estaba conmigo, y mientras Emmett trabajaba Jasper me acompañaba, así fue todos los días, mi apetito había disminuido notoriamente, en mis ojos tenía unas bolsas oscuras como consecuencia de la falta de sueño, no me gustaba dormir, cada noche esa maldita pesadilla aparecía haciéndome ver todo muy real, tenía miedo de dormir.

Hace una semana que salió la orden de arresto contra James aunque el muy maldito se escapo y nadie sabe en donde esta, tiene una orden de restricción hacia mí, hay carteles pegados por todos lados por si alguien lo llega a ver.

Sus amigos, Alec y Aro ya estaban en la cárcel, les dieron dos años por ser cómplices, ellos nunca llegaron a tocarme pero si lo intentaron, y fue fácil de demostrar gracias a la sangre de Aro que se encontraba en la habitación.

Ahora voy camino a casa, por fin deje el hospital, aun tengo las marcas de los golpees que me dio James pero me dijo el médico que pronto desaparecerían.

No puedo creer como una persona puede destruirte la vida de un momento a otro, hace dos mes yo tenía sueños, ilusiones, quería ser alguien, y ahora no tengo más que vacio en mi pecho, odio hacia James, odio por Alec y Aro, me quitaron lo más preciado que tenia, se llevaron mi inocencia, me dejaron destrozada por dentro, destruyeron mi vida, todos me dicen que lo superare pero yo creo que no, esto jamás se supera, los recuerdos siempre están ahí, presentes, y lo único que puedo hacer es preguntarme una y otra vez, ¿porque a mí? ¿Porque tuve que enamorarme de James?, en todo este tiempo que estuve en el hospital solo pude estar segura de una cosa, jamás volveré a enamorarme, el amor es una mierda, solo utilizan la palabra amor para lastimar, para herir, solo la utilizan como un medio para poder aprovecharse, a mi no me pasara de nuevo, no lo permitiré.

- ¡Llegamos hermosa!- musito Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos, las palabras de Emmett trajeron recuerdos amargos, James diciéndome así cuando se aprovechaba de mi.

- ¡Jamás vuelvas a decirme así! óyelo bien, jamás vuelvas a llamarme así, me llamo Isabella, solo Isabella- baje del auto y corrí a hacia la casa, sentí que Emmett venía detrás de mí y no me importo, corrí a mi cuarto, atranque la puerta con seguro y me tire al suelo, llorar era mi única salvación en estos momentos.


	5. primeras risas

**Chicas, los personajes no son míos son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos :D**

**La trama es mía, espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**Issie**

* * *

**Primeras risas**

**Cap. 5**

**Jasper POV**

Bella lleva once meses así, como si estuviera muerta en vida, a veces come, va a la escuela, regresa y se encierra en su cuarto. Ya no sale con sus amigas, no habla con nadie, solo lo hace cuando es sumamente necesario, ya no le gusta que la llamemos Bella, ahora quiere que todos la llamemos Isabella aunque antes odiaba ese nombre. A veces escribe canciones deprimentes, está muy delgada y ojerosa, parece una mujer enferma, casi no duerme, todas las noches tiene esas estúpidas pesadillas que solo la atormentan, siempre se despierta gritando y llorando, es como si sus sueños la regresara de nuevo a ese día, Incluso hay veces que se despierta tan mal que no puede respirar, es como si estuviera experimentando un ataque de asma, ella nunca tuvo esa enfermedad y estamos seguros que no la tiene por qué solo pasa cuando sus pesadillas son muy fuertes. Emmett y yo compramos un inhalador para esos momentos, el doctor dijo que aunque no tuviera la enfermedad necesitaba uno.

Cuando toca el piano y canta transmite todos sus sentimientos, en el aire se puede sentir todo el sufrimiento y dolor que no es capaz de decir, siempre empieza a llorar sin parar. Emett y yo, dejamos de interrumpirla, nos dimos cuenta que esa era su forma de expresar sus sentimientos, de alejar todo su dolor de su cuerpo al menos por unos minutos.

Desde hace un mes se me ocurrió una idea, y Emmett está de acuerdo, llegamos a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos de aquí, alejarnos de esta ciudad y de todo lo que le pudiera recordar a Bella sus días amargos, once meses sumida en la misma oscuridad eran un indicio de que ella no se recuperaría siguiendo aquí, necesitábamos ir a un lugar en donde nadie nos conozca, que no sepa lo que le paso a Bella así ella podría intentar desenvolverse de nuevo, necesitábamos un cambio radical. Ya habíamos pensado en el lugar perfecto para mudarnos, de hecho aunque Bella no quisiera lo haríamos, habíamos decidido que hoy le diremos a Bella sobre nuestros planes.

Emmett ya había conseguido un departamento, localizo una escuela en la que podemos entrar los tres, es una universidad moderna, la escuela había combinado las licenciaturas con una carrera en música alternativa, estoy seguro que a Bella le encantara eso.

···

Salí del trabajo temprano, llegue a casa a las seis de la tarde. Emmett estaba mirando un juego en la tv como siempre, lo arrastre conmigo hacia el comedor y le hablamos a Bella, hoy era el momento de decírselo, hace un mes que había terminado la preparatoria y si queríamos entrar a la universidad necesitábamos mudarnos ya.

-¡Isabella! ¿Puedes venir un momento por favor?-. Bella salió de su cuarto en silencio, camino hacia el comedor y se sentó, nos miro a los ojos, y sabía que lo que estábamos a punto de hacer era correcto, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que la vida regresara a sus ojos, quería que la tristeza que reinaba en ellos desapareciera, esto era lo correcto.

- Emmett y yo hemos pensado que sería mejor para todos irnos a vivir a otro lado, nos queremos ir a los Ángeles, Emmett ya consiguió un departamento allá y encontró una buena escuela en la que podremos estudiar una licenciatura y música como alternativa, y hemos aplazado mucho nuestros estudios y pensamos que lo mejor sería estudiar haya. Necesitamos empezar de nuevo, lejos de alguien que nos conozca, Isabella, ¿qué opinas? ¿Nos mudamos?, Emmett y yo conseguimos unas muy buenas ofertas de trabajo, nos pagarían mejor que aquí y no queremos desaprovechar esa oportunidad, ¿Que dices?

La miramos para esperar su respuesta, pude ver en su rostro que estaba teniendo una pelea interna con si irse o no, esperamos un rato mas hasta que ella asintió y nos regalo una media sonrisa que no le llego a sus hermosos ojos.

Corrimos a abrazarla, Emmett la elevo en el aire, la escuchamos emitir una especia de risa que en ese momento fue música para nuestros oídos, hace meses que no reía y era muy placentera escuchar que lo hiciera de nuevo.

Emmett la bajo y sin querer esperar más la mandamos a hacer sus maletas, ya teníamos todo arreglado, nos iríamos mañana en tarde.

···

La mudanza fue un poco estresante, tuvimos grandes discusiones por las cosas que nos traeríamos y las que no, no quisimos traernos ningún mueble, el departamento que rentamos ya estaba amueblado, aunque tuvimos una pelea con Emmett porque él se quería llevar el sillón.

Flash Black

-Emmett no te puedes llevar el sillón, el departamento esta amueblado, aparte no cabe.

-Hay vamos Jasper, es que este sillón es mágico, me quita el estrés. Cuando me siento en el me siento como Iron Man cuando vuela-. Lo dijo mientras ponía una de sus sonrisas tontas en su rostro.

- No tengo ni idea porque metes a Iron Man en esto, pero no te lo vas a llevar.- me reí en su cara por hacer una comparación tan tonta.

-Anda hermano, ¿y si te hago un baile especial?- me lo dijo levantando sus cejas, algo me decía que esto sería un momento vergonzoso.

-¡oh por dios! Isabella, ven, tu hermano está a punto de hacer su bailecito.- mientras pedía desesperadamente la ayuda de mi hermana, Emmett sonrió y salió corriendo a buscar algo en sus maletas.

Bella llego a mi lado, y se miraba un poco confundida, estaba a punto de explicarle cuando la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un hombre muy musculoso con un vestido y una peluca puesta mientras sostenía un micrófono en la mano, se acerco al reproductor de música y puso su canción.

Bella y yo no aguantamos la risa, estallamos en carcajadas mientras que Emmett empezaba a cantar:

"At first i was afraid i was petrified  
kept thinkin' i could never live without you by my side;  
but then i spent so many nights  
thinkin' how you did me wrong  
and i grew strong and i learned how to get along  
and now you're back from outer space  
i just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face  
i should have changed that stupid lock  
i should have made you leave your key  
if i'd've known for just one second you'd back to bother me"

Se acerco a mí y subió la pierna para que yo la viera, hacia movimientos sexys, Bella se empezó a reír y eso motivo a Emmett a seguir bailando y cantando.

"Go on now, go, walk out the door, just turn around now 'Cause you're not welcome anymore Weren't you the one, who tried to hurt me with goodbye? Did you think I'd crumble? Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh, no, not I, I will survive Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give And I'll survive, I will survive, hey, hey"

Emmett se agachaba hasta el suelo y movía su trasero en círculos dándose nalgadas en las pompis, nosotros no podíamos parar de reír, era tan gracioso.

Emmett termino de cantar y tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, Bella y yo solo reímos y dijimos al mismo tiempo:

-cámbiate y vámonos, ese sillón se queda aquí- Emmett hizo un puchero pero ni así nos convenció, seguimos preparándonos para dirigirnos a nuestro nuevo hogar.

Fin flash back

Llegamos al nuevo departamento y empezamos a desempacar nuestras cosas, cada quien tenía su propio cuarto, cenamos en silencio como siempre, y después cada quien se fue a dormir, mañana empezábamos a trabajar, y la escuela.

* * *

Chicas aquí les dejo el video de la canción por si alguien quiere escucharla :)

watch?v=IdVcKrgSHHQ&feature=related


	6. Isabella

**Chicas, los personajes no son míos son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos :D**

**La trama es mía, espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**Issie**

* * *

**Bella**

**Cap 6**

**Edward POV**

-Edward llamando tierra- la loca de mi hermana entro a mi habitación sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿qué paso Alice? – dije sin levantar mi vista, estaba terminando de guardar mis libros

-Que se nos hace tarde para ir a la escuela bobo, sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde el primer día, por cierto, ¿en qué pensabas?-. Pregunto tan curiosa como siempre.

-¡No me llames bobo enana! no pensaba en nada. Mejor recoge tus cosas y vámonos ya, pregúntale a rose si se va a ir con nosotros o en su carro- la enana asintió mientras salía de mi cuarto.

Alice era mi hermana y Rosalie era mi prima, desde hace tiempo vivía con nosotros, sus papas fallecieron en un accidente y nosotros éramos su única familia. Mi hermana, rose y yo entramos a estudiar a la misma escuela, era una universidad moderna, se me hizo una excelente idea entrar ahí, me gustaba la idea de ser abogado pero también amaba la música.

Hoy era nuestro primer día de clases y como la enana decía, debíamos llegar temprano para encontrar nuestros salones. Baje las escaleras y tome las llaves de mi volvo, salí de casa y me subí de piloto, empecé a sonarle el claxon al duendecillo del demonio por qué aun no salía.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan desesperadito hermano? Dice rose que ella se va en su carro- subió del lado del copiloto y empezó a retocar su maquillaje

-Algo bueno nos pasara hoy hermanito, lo presiento, así que debo estar presentable para la ocasión- odiaba cuando mi hermana se ponía en plan de vidente, ella siempre tenía la razón.

-Cállate enana, no quiero nada que cambie mi vida- ella me miro sonriendo, la ignore y empecé a conducir.

···

Llegamos a la escuela en menos de media hora, bajamos del auto y mi hermana se despidió de mí con un beso, cada quien debía encontrar sus propios salones ya que teníamos materias diferentes.

-Nos mirábamos en la cafetería- grito mientras se alejaba de mí.

Encontré el salón y para mi buena suerte aun estaba vacío, tome asiento en la parte de atrás, saque mi Ipod para escuchar un poco de música en lo que las clases empezaban.

Al poco tiempo empezaron a llegar los demás alumnos, me sorprendió ver a Jessica Stanley aquí, desde la prepa ella me miraba como si me quisiera comer, llegue a pensar que tal vez estaba loca.

Detrás de ella como era de imaginarse venia Mike Newton, desde que se percato de mi presencia me empezó a lanzar una mirada amenazadora, el andaba con Jessica desde la prepa y me odiaba debido a que siempre se percataba de las miradas que su novia me lanzaba.

Los ignore y regrese toda mi concentración a mi música. Minutos después por fin entro el profesor, se presento y todos hicimos lo mismo, estaba diciendo cual sería su manera de evaluación cuando fue interrumpido, , el profesor camino hacia la puerta y todos lo seguimos con la mirada.

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a dos personas, mi vista se enfoco solo en una; Una hermosa joven de cabello castaño, unos hermosos ojos color chocolate que reflejaban todo su sentir. Me enfoque en su hermosa mirada, en sus ojos solo pude notar tristeza, sostuve su mirada un segundo mas, algo dentro de mí se revolvía extendiendo un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo, volví a observarla y me percate de que alguien la tomaba de la mano, era un chico bien parecido, su cabello era rubio, no era muy alto y su complexión era delgada, algo dentro de mi me decía que eran novios. Mirarlos tomados de la mano provoco un sentimiento en mí, no era nada agradable.

-¡Buenas días! disculpe la demora profesor, no encontrábamos el salón, no volverá a ocurrir- se excuso por los dos el rubio.

-Pasen y ocupen los asientos de ahí- el profesor señalo los únicos dos lugares que se encontraban vacios en frente de mí.

Esperaba que el profesor los presentara, quería saber el nombre de esta chica tan hermosa pero para mi mala suerte no lo hizo.

La clase se pasó muy rápido, no puse nada de atención, toda mi concentración estaba en ella y como su novio la tenía tomada de la mano.

Esta chica me había gustado como nadie lo había hecho, lo que sentí al verla no lo había sentido por nadie. No puedo creer que cuando por fin conocí a la chica ideal ya tenga novio, aunque que podía esperarse, chicas así no duraban solas mucho tiempo.

Al terminar la clase me quede observando como ella y su novio se iban, recogí mis cosas y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase.

Toda la mañana pasó como si nada.

A la hora de comer me dirigí al comedor, empecé a buscar a mi hermana, sentí como tropecé con alguien, sus libros cayeron al piso y sentí que era mí deber ayudarla.

Empecé a recoger sus cosas y cuando se levanto me di cuenta que era esa hermosa castañita, agradeciéndole al destino decidí presentarme esperando que ella también lo hiciera, quería saber si nombre.

-Lo siento, mi nombre es Edward Cullen-. Le regrese sus libros, nuestras manos rozaron por unos segundos y sentí como algo mágico recorrió todo mi cuerpo, ella alejo sus manos atrayendo los libros hacia su pecho.

-No te preocupes fue mi culpa, iba distraída, Isabella Swan- dudo un segundo y después estiro su mano hacia mí, la electricidad volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo y creo que ella también lo sintió ya que retiro inmediatamente su mano.

Compartimos una mirada un par de segundos, en sus ojos alcance a ver un leve destello, ella alejo su mirada rompiendo nuestro contacto.

Miro hacia una mesa y yo seguí su vista, ahí se encontraba su novio y otro muchacho.

-Gusto en conocerte, nos vemos luego, me esperan.- se giro y empezó a caminar hacia su dirección.

-el gusto es mío- fue lo único que alcance a decir, antes de que se alejara.

* * *

Que les pareció el primer encuentro de Bella y Edward? :D


	7. Edward Cullen

**Los personajes no son míos son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos :D**

**La trama es mía, espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**Issie**

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

**Cap 7**

**Bella POV**

Cuando mis hermanos me dijeron que si me quería mudar, lo pensé mucho, ya no quería seguir así, ya no quería sentirme en la oscuridad, ya no quería odiar a nadie, ya no quería que mis compañeros me miraran con lastima ni me trataran diferente por lo que paso, ya no quería que mis hermanos desperdiciaran su vida tratando de hacerme volver, sabía que eso era imposible sin embargo podría intentarlo, podría intentar regresar a una parte de mí, yo también lo quería y sabia que necesitaba esto, así que acepte, trataría de volver hacer la de antes, al menos solo superficialmente para que mis hermanos ya no tengan que preocuparse por mí, haría lo que ellos quisieran para que ya no se sintieran mal por mí.

Yo se que siempre seguiré igual, jamás olvidare lo que ese bastardo me hizo pero no por eso voy a destruir a mis hermanos. Les regale la mejor sonrisa que pude y ellos corrieron a abrazarme, me sentí feliz por unos instantes, aunque después regrese a mi postura normal, yo ya no podía ser feliz, ya no había felicidad para mi, ese maldito había destrozado mi vida.

Dentro de mí esperaba que con este cambio en mi vida las pesadillas desaparecieran, ellas son un recordatorio constante de lo que me paso, me recuerdan que James jamás desaparecerá de mi vida, siempre estará su sombra persiguiéndome. La policía aun no lo atrapa, lleva casi un año libre, a veces siento que el esta observándome, espero que esa sensación desaparezca cuando nos mudemos.

.

.

Me desperté a las cinco de la mañana gracias a otra pesadilla, era definitivo, jamás me dejarían en paz, hoy no me altere tanto como siempre por qué no grite, si lo hubiese hecho mis hermanos estarían aquí.

Las pesadillas me impidieron seguir durmiendo así que me dedique a escribir un poco.

La mañana llego muy rápido y nos dedicamos a seguir empacando, ya todo estaba listo. Salimos temprano de la casa, y ahora nos dirigíamos a lo que sería nuestro nuevo hogar, una nueva vida, al menos para ellos.

Llegamos al departamento y comenzamos a acomodar nuestras cosas, casi no hablamos en el camino ni aquí tampoco, en estos momentos disfrutaba más el silencio y ellos lo entendían.

No pude traerme el piano que mama me había regalado por que el departamento no era lo suficiente grande para tener uno, Jasper me prometió que después me compraría uno cuando compráramos una casa mas grande.

Pasamos el día desempacando nuestras cosas, entre risas y bromas por parte de mis hermanos llego la noche en nuestro nuevo hogar, cenamos en silencio, y después nos fuimos a dormir, mañana empezábamos a adaptarnos a este nuevo hogar.

Pasamos dos semanas adaptándonos a este nuevo ambiente, mis hermanos ya se habían estabilizado en sus trabajos y mañana por fin seria nuestro primer día de clases, necesitaba distraerme en algo y como en los planes de mis hermanos no estaba el que yo trabajara solo me quedaba enfocarme en los estudios.

.

.

.

.

Me desperté muy temprano debido a que no quería llegar tarde a la escuela y gracias a otra pesadilla, tome una larga ducha preparándome para este primer día de clases. Salí de la ducha y me puse unos jeans negros, mis converse y una camisa de botones azul, deje mi cabello suelto acomodándolo solo con un poco de crema para peinar.

Cuando por fin termine fui hacia la cocina y Jasper ya tenía el desayuno listo. Desayunamos mientras conversábamos un poco, terminamos y después nos dirigimos a la escuela, en el jeep de Emmett.

Llegamos y empezamos a buscar nuestro salón, Jasper y yo teníamos la primera hora juntos, la universidad era muy grande y como nunca habíamos venido a conocerla y dar un pequeño recorrido nos perdimos tres veces, definitivamente llegaríamos tarde y lo peor sería que todos nos mirarían, odiaba sentirme el centro de atención.

Después de caminar unos minutos más encontramos el salón, como lo había predicho estaba todo lleno. Jasper toco a la puerta y el profesor se dirigió a abrirnos, sentí como todos posaban su mirada en nosotros, hubo un chico en particular con el cual intercambie una rápida mirada, sentí como empezaba a ruborizarme.

-Buenas días, disculpe la demora pero somos nuevos aquí, y no encontrábamos el salón, no volverá a ocurrir.

El profesor nos dijo que pasáramos y nos indico que nos sentáramos en frente del chico que hizo que e ruborizara. Mientras tomaba asiento pude verlo por unos segundos, tenía unos hermosos ojos de un verde esmeralda, el estaba mirándome con un destello en sus ojos, no se había percatado que estaba observándolo "bella cálmate. Todos los hombres son iguales, no puedes dejarte engañar" una voz en mi interior me regreso a la realidad, no debía fijarme en él, era mejor que me olvidara de este chico, mire hacia la pizarra y trata de concentrarme en la clase.

Durante el transcurso de esta, sentí su mirada clavada en mí, era tan extraño, el estaba observando y no me incomodaba, al contrario, quería saber más de él, quería atreverme a mirarlo pero no podía.

La clase termino y Jasper y yo nos fuimos a nuestras siguientes clases, teníamos clases separadas así que solo me acompaño a mi salón, me dijo que me esperaban en la cafetería a la hora de la comida y se fue a buscar su salón.

Las siguientes clases fueron un poco aburridas, no podía concentrarme en ninguna, mi mente seguí pensando en ese chico de ojos esmeralda, sabía que estaba mal, que no debería estar pensando en él pero no podía evitarlo, no podía borrarlo de mi memoria.

la hora de la comida llego y me dirigí a la cafetería, iba distraída buscando a mis hermanos, logre ubicarlo y justo cuando iba en su dirección tropecé con el alguien, sentí tanta vergüenza, pensé que me reclamaría pero no fue así, muy amablemente me ayudo a levantar mis cosas y cuando lo mire sentí como mi corazón se oprimía.

Era el chico de ojos verdes.

-Lo siento, mi nombre es Edward Cullen- extendió los libros hacia mí, nuestra piel roso por un segundo y sentí como si una corriente eléctrica hubiera recorrido mi cuerpo, aleje mi mano de su tacto y atraje mis libros hacia mí.

-No te preocupes fue mi culpa, iba distraída, Isabella Swan- dude en saludarlo cortésmente pero pensé que sería grosero de mi parte no hacerlo, extendí mi mano hacia él y cuando me toco sentí la misma energía recorrer por todo mi cuerpo.

Compartimos una mirada un par de segundos, en sus ojos pude notar un poco de ilusión, ese hermoso destello me encanto, el era muy guapo y amable. Sacudí mi cabeza aclarando mis ideas, no dejaría que me envolvieran a engañar con esa carita de niño bueno, ya lo habían hecho antes y me prometí a mi misma no tropezar con la misma piedra dos veces. Desvié mi mirada y sentí como mi cuerpo empezaba a hiperventilarse, decidí que era momento de irme así que me despedí.

-Gusto en conocerte, nos vemos luego, me esperan.- le musité sin querer mirarlo, empecé a caminar sin mirar atrás.

-El gusto es mío- susurro mientras yo me alejaba.


	8. Dioses con la bateria

**Chicas, los personajes no son míos son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos :D**

**la trama es mia, espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**Issie**

**Dioses con la batería**

**cap 8**

**Bella POV**

Llega a la mesa en donde se encontraban mis hermanos, Emmett me miraba de una manera tan extraña, como si estuviese asombrado por algo, creo imaginar a que se debe y ese motivo seguro era por el chico Edward Cullen, desde hace mucho tiempo que no compartía palabras con alguien que no fuese de mi familia, deje pasar por alto sus miradas y me dedique a comer mi almuerzo mientras intercambiaba algunas palabras con Jasper sobre nuestras clases.

Platicaba con Jasper sobre su segunda clase cuando sentí la mirada de alguien en mi, podría decirse que despistadamente mire sobre mi hombro solo para toparme con la mirada de Edward en mi, este chico no me incomodaba, al contrario, así que regrese mi vista hacia mi hermano y en ocasiones me permitía desviar mi mirada hacia el chico de ojos esmeralda.

Edward se encontraba sentado con dos jóvenes muy hermosas, una de ellas era una chica pequeña de cabello negro con las puntas algo alocadas, pude notar que ella también miraba hacia nuestra mesa, rogaba por qué no fuera la novia de Edward, no estoy para lidiar con novias celosas. El almuerzo termino y Emmet y yo teníamos clase juntos, Jasper tenía clases al otro lado del instituto.

Emmett y yo empezamos a buscar el salón y no fue muy difícil encontrarlo, ya empezábamos a familiarizarnos con esta escuela y sus extrañas maneras de acomodar nuestras clases, teníamos la clase instrumental, la favorita de Emmett y este no quería perderse ni un minuto. Fuimos unos de los pocos alumnos que se encontraban en el aula y eso me hizo sentir bien, odiaba las miradas en mí así que entre menos gente mejor, el llegar temprano a todas mis clases ya era uno de mis nuevos propósitos.

El salón era muy grande, ahí se encontraba toda clase de instrumentos musicales, había una batería, saxofón, flauta, guitarras, todo tipo de instrumentos, lo que más llamo mi atención fue que al final estaba un hermoso piano color negro, mis dedos empezaron a picar en el momento en el que pose mi vista en él, me dieron ganas de acercarme y pasar mis dedos por ese hermoso instrumento pero había gente aquí, tal vez otro día considerara llegar más temprano aun para poder tocarlo con toda libertad.

Nos dirigimos a la parte de atrás, era mejor para mi sentarme lejos de la vista de las personas, intercambie algunas palabras con mi hermano cuando mire como la vista de Emmett se desviaba descaradamente hacia una hermosa rubia que entraba por la puerta, ella lo miro y le sonrió coquetamente, detrás de ella entro él, el chico Edward Cullen. Él la siguió y se sentó a lado de ella, el aun no se percataba de mi presencia y preferiría que no lo hiciera.

Poco a poco el salón se fue llenando y pasado algunos minutos el profesor entro al salón y nos saludo cortésmente, nos explico que haríamos una actividad, por clase diez personas iban a tocar algún instrumento para saber que tal andábamos y en que sería mejor apoyarnos, dijo que a algunos ya los conocía mirando a Edward y a la rubia.

Dijo que la actividad empezaba hoy, rogaba por qué no me tocara a mi primero, nunca había tocado enfrente de tantas personas, solo con mi familia. Inmediatamente pidió voluntarios y la rubia que coqueteaba con Emmett levanto la mano.

-yo quiero ser la primera, ¡profesor!- musito

-muy bien, entonces Rosalie Hale pase a ocupar su instrumento.

La rubia se levanto y se fue directo hacia la batería, era imposible no mirarla al caminar, meneaba sus caderas con una elegancia impropia de cualquier adolescente, estaba claro que ella sabia como lucirse. Se sentó y saco una liga de sus vaqueros, recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo y a continuación tomo las baquetas, todos la observábamos cuando comenzó a tocar.

Decir que las personas existentes en esta habitación solo la miraban seria una total mentira, todos babeaban y la miraban asombrados, nadie podía apartar la vista de esta extraordinaria chica por que al parecer su belleza le hacía honor a su talento, no conocía a nadie igual de bueno de ella con la batería o más bien si, solo a alguien: mi queridísimo hermano. La chica termino de tocar, dejo sus baquetas a un lado, soltó su cabello y mientras se erguía miro a Emmett, le lanzo una sonrisa como de superioridad a lo cual mi hermano solo levanto una ceja, y supe lo que se venía.

La rubia tomo asiento, y antes de que el profesor terminara de preguntar quién sería el siguiente Emmett se levanto. -muy bien, veo que la Srita. Hale les ha pegado su entusiasmo, bueno señor…

-Emmett, Emmett Swan

-señor Swan, por favor- el profesor hizo un gesto con su mano hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban los instrumentos. Mi hermano empezó a caminar hacia la batería, se sentó, tomo las baquetas y antes de empezar a tocar le dio una mirada a la rubia.

Reconocí al instante lo que estaba tocando, era un solo de batería que hizo ROb de Linkin Park en un concierto. watch?v=WiWqemUMlTE- (el solo que hizo emmett por si lo quieren ver chicas)

Mire a los demás para ver la expresión que tenían y todos estaban asombrados, el era igual de bueno que la rubia, era encantador escucharlo tocar y verlo aun mas. Me gire para ver la expresión de la chica y ella al igual que los demás estaba realmente asombrada, no pude evitar el sentirme orgullosa de mi hermano.

Emmett termino de tocar, dejo sus baquetas y todos le aplaudieron, el miro a la rubia y giño un ojo, alcance a escuchar lo que le decía Edward a la rubia:

-creo que ya te quitaron tu lugar primita- musito con una sonrisa en la boca, por un segundo me miro, y me sentí a avergonzada porque me cacho mirándolos, aleje mi vista maldiciéndome por haberlos visto más de lo apropiado.

El profesor agradeció a Emmett y pregunto quién sería el siguiente, me sorprendió ver que Edward se levantaba, camino hacia el hermoso piano, me miro por un segundo y empezó a tocar.

Ese chico tocaba como un ángel, con cada nota sentía como mi corazón vibraba, por un momento me sentí viva, sentí que cada nota enviaba a mi cuerpo una oleada de felicidad, cerré mis ojos para disfrutar más de la melodía y de esta sensación que se apoderaba de mi cuerpo.

La canción duro algunos minutos más, un tiempo maravilloso en el que pude saborear un poco una paz interior inexplicable, Edward termino de tocar, abrí mis ojos al mismo tiempo en el que él se levantaba e intercambiábamos miradas, le regale una sonrisa sincera, el me devolvió la sonrisa para después tomar de nuevo su lugar inicial.

-hace mucho que no tocas nada- me dijeron en el oído, era la voz de mi hermano y por el tono que uso, supe que lo mataría.

-ella también quiere tocar profesor- mire a mi hermano, estaba parado señalándome y con una sonrisa picara en su rostro, cerré los ojos y conté hasta diez antes de querer abalanzarme sobre él y matarlo.


	9. Estupido Emmett

**chicas, los personajes no son mios son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos :D**

**la trama es mia, espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**Issie**

* * *

**estupido emmett**

**cap 9**

**Edward POV**

-ella también quiere tocar profesor- me gire para verla, y el grandulón creo que se llama Emmett la estaba señalando, ella cerró los ojos y se puso roja, no sé si fue de vergüenza o de coraje.

-entonces señorita…

-Swan, Isabella Swan- dijo ella levantándose.  
Entonces ella y el grandulón eran hermanos.

-te matare Emmet swan- escuche que le susurraba a él, miraba a su hermano con mucho coraje, y en los ojos de Emmett pude ver el miedo que tenia.

Ella camino hacia el piano, jamás pensé que fuera a tocar el piano, no es que no la creyera capaz, si no que en la actualidad los adolescentes tocan instrumentos más modernos.

Por un momento nuestras miradas se encontraron, de repente ella hablo.

-¿puedo tocar algo mío, o tiene que ser una canción conocida?- pregunto ella mirando al profesor  
-puede tocar lo que guste señorita, aunque si usted escribe, me gustaría escuchar algo de usted.-

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos.

Yo solo la miraba, quería saber que tal tocaba y de repente la música inundo mis oídos.

Cerré los ojos para escuchar mejor la música. Tocaba tan hermoso, la canción era hermosa pero muy triste, te transmitía su sentir con esa canción y lo que sentí no fue felicidad, si no tristeza mucha tristeza y en una parte odio, pero aun así logro sacarme una sonrisa, porque era la mejor música que mis oídos hubieran escuchado, era una diosa, esa mujer tendría que ser mi novia.

Aunque no entendía como una persona tan hermosa, podía estar tan triste, sentirse así, y más aun teniendo novio.

Decidí abrir mis ojos para verla, pero lo que vi me partió el corazón, mientras tocaba estaba llorando, sus lagrimas corrían como cascada por su hermoso rostro, y sus ojos estaban cerrados, me gire para ver a los demás y todos estaban asombrados mirándola, porque eso sí, tocaba hermoso, podría decir que mejor que yo.

Me tope con la mirada de su hermano, y en esta mostraba arrepentimiento y dolor, mucho dolor, se arrepentía de haber hecho que tocara su hermana.

Ella termino de tocar y todos aplaudieron, la mayoría creo que no sintió la tristeza que transmitía, pero el profesor, Emmett, Rosalie y yo si lo hicimos. Aunque el profesor no dijo nada.

-toca mejor que tu,- me dijo Rosalie al oído cuando bella se levanto, se limpio las lagrimas y camino hacia su hermano.

No le hice caso, ya que estaba absorto mirándola, llego con su hermano y el la abrazo, pude escuchar lo que él le decía.

-lo siento mucho enana, yo.. Creí que si tocabas aquí ya no pasaría eso, se que venimos aquí para olvidar todo y acabo de recordártelo, soy un estúpido, perdóname.-

Ella solo asintió y se acorruco a su lado, después de ella varias personas más siguieron pasando, yo no dejaba de verla, estaba más triste.

su mirada estaba como perdida, estaba decidido, averiguaría que fue lo que le paso para ayudarla, me gusta tanto que no quiero verla sufrir aunque tenga novio, hare lo posible para quitar esa tristeza de sus hermosos ojos.

-deja de mirarla que todos ya se dieron cuenta como la miras- me dijo Rosalie, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

En eso sonó la campana y la clase se termino.

Emmett tomo su mochila y la de bella y salieron del salón, ella iba con la mirada perdida, Rosalie y yo salimos de tras de ellos.

-voy a aprovechar esto para acercarme a Emmet- me dijo Rosalie, la mire con cara de horror, como podía aprovecharse de esto solo porque él le gusto.

-no me malinterpretes, se ve que ella se puso mal, y solo quiero ayudar, aunque también quisiera conocerlo- me dijo como si me hubiera leído la mente.

Rosalie acelero el paso hasta quedar a unos centímetros de ellos, yo iba detrás de ella.

-Emmett-

-si?- se giro el quedando frente a ella, tenía una cara de preocupación que me hizo pensar que esto estaba  
muy mal.

-puedo ayudarte en algo?, vi que tu hermana se puso mal y pensé que necesitarías ayuda- le dijo mi prima

-bueno, si podrían hacer algo por nosotros. Podrían quedarse un momento con ella, no tardare mucho.-

-claro que si, aquí te esperamos, cuidaremos de ella.-  
Y cuando Emmett se zafaba de bella, ello lo miro a los ojos con preocupación, de pronto empezó a llorar y aferro su agarre.

-no te preocupes hermanita, ellos no te harán nada, tengo que ir a pedir que nos excusen de las siguientes clases y después nos iremos a casa.-

Eso me hizo pensar que algo le habían hecho, y yo me encargaría de averiguarlo, nadie mas volvería a hacerle daño.

Ella solo asintió, y Emmett se fue.

Nos quedamos los tres en silencio, hasta que ella hablo.

-lamento mucho lo que paso, yo no quiero que piensen que estoy loca, es solo que no estaba preparada para eso.- bajo la mirada y sus mejillas tomaron un color rosa muy hermoso, se miraba hermosa sonrojada.

-no te preocupes, no tienes por qué pedir perdón, te comprendemos, por cierto soy Rosalie hale y el mi primo Edward Cullen.-

-lose, ya lo conocía, y mucho gusto soy Isabella swan.-

Pasamos los siguientes minutos en silencio, y yo no dejaba de verla, era tan hermosa, quería abrazarla, besarla, pero no podía.

-regrese, perdonen la demora tuve que ir a avisarle a Jasper que nos vamos. Gracias por hacerle compañía, nos vamos Isabella?

Ella solo asintió, y antes de que pudieran dar un paso más Rosalie hablo.

-los podemos acompañar al estacionamiento?- Emmett sonrió y asintió.

En el trayecto al estacionamiento Emmett y Rosalie no dejaban de verse, en un momento pensé que tropezarían ya que no desviaban su mirada.

Llegamos a su vehículo, o eso creo ya que se pararon enfrente de un enorme jeep azul.

-gracias por acompañarnos, les debemos una.- dijo Emmett secundado por Isabella con un gracias.

Se subieron y cuando se disponían a irse el jeep no quiso prender, Emmett se bajo, levanto el cofre y lo observo por un segundo. Rosalie se acerco junto con él.

-si quieres te puedo ayudar a arreglarlo, yo sé de mecánica. Podríamos decirle a Edward que lleve a tu hermana a tu casa, y tu y yo nos quedamos aquí,  
arreglándolo no demorare mucho.- le dijo Rosalie.

Emmett lo pensó un poco y le dijo que tendría que preguntarle a Isabella.

Esperaba que Isabella, le dijera que si, así tendría oportunidad de conocerla un poco.

Ellos hablaron por unos segundos, y después emmett le dijo a Rosalie que isabella prefería esperarlo.

Estaba a punto de perder mis esperanzas cuando Rosalie salió al rescate.

-bueno si quieres, podemos llamar a una grua para que se lleve tu jeep, Edward y yo los llevamos a su casa, y aprovechamos y te ayudo a reparar el jeep.

Emmett miro a isabella y ella asintió. Llamaron a la grúa en lo que Rosalie iba a buscar a Alice, para avisarle que nos íbamos antes y dejarle las llaves de su VMW para que se fuera, ya que nosotros nos iríamos en mi volvo.

La grúa llego y emprendimos nuestro camino, solo esperaba que al llegar a su casa no me corriera, y que me dejara conocerla un poco más.


	10. ¿se esta riendo?

**chicas, los personajes no son mios son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos :D**

**la trama es mia, espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**Issie**

* * *

**¿se esta riendo?**

**Cap 10**

**Bella POV**

Llegamos a mi casa, junto con la grúa, Emmett les indico donde lo dejaran, mientras que Rosalie y Edward me acompañaban al departamento.

Entramos y les ofrecí algo para beber, los dos me pidieron una limonada, asentí y se las serví.

Minutos después entro Emmett

-bueno Rosalie, ¿no te molesta que empecemos? Es que tengo que trabajar en un rato.- lo dijo con un poco de vergüenza.

-no te preocupes Emmett, vamos, es lo que más me gusta hacer, veras que no demoraremos mucho.

Yo solo miraba como ellos intercambiaban miradas muy picaras, en parte me alegraba de que a Emmett le gustara Rosalie, se mira una buena chica, y a  
parte hace mucho que no lo veo con una mujer.

-Edward tú podrías quedarte a hacerle compañía a bella en lo que terminamos?- le pregunto Rosalie a Edward mientras intercambiaron una mirada que no supe identificar.

-solo si Isabella me lo permite, a lo mejor aun no se siente bien- le contesto él, en su mirada note una especia de ilusión y algo en su voz que me pareció un tono de tristeza.

La verdad si me gustaría platicar un poco con él, es muy atractivo y cuando estoy con el Siento una paz que hace mucho, pensé no volver a sentir, así que sin pensarlo conteste.

-por su puesto, si quieres podemos ver un poco la televisión, o hacer cualquier cosa en lo que tu prima y Emmett terminan.

Mire a Emmett y este tenía cara de sorpresa, tal vez porque hace mucho que no hablaba con alguien que no fuera él o Jasper.

-entonces, Rosalie te espero aquí en lo que terminas, espero que no DEMOREN mucho.- hizo un énfasis en el demoren que no entendí muy bien, Rosalie solo  
sonrió y salió junto con Emmett del departamento.

-bueno entonces,¿ gustas sentarte? – le pregunte a Edward, era una pregunta tonta, ni modo que se quedara parado todo el tiempo, el tomo asiento y yo lo imite. Nos quedamos callados por un segundo hasta que el hablo.

-¿te gustaría que pidiera algo de comer? Se me acaba de antojaron una pizza y creo que ellos tardaran bastante, no sé si te diste cuenta del coqueteo "discreto" que tuvieron- me pregunto asiento comillas con sus dedos y me sonrió.

Yo me le quede viendo como estúpida, se miraba tremendamente sexy cuando sonreía de esa manera, era como una sonrisa torcida, y desde este momento seria mi favorita. Al cabo de unos segundos reaccione y asentí. Esperando que él no se diera cuenta del trance en el que me quede.

-¿cuál es tu favorita?- me pregunto, mientras marcaba un numero.

- la verdad me encanta la pizza con extra queso, peperoni y tocino- lo dije algo emocionada, ya que hace tiempo que no comía una, y se me había antojado.

El me regalo otra sonrisa torcida, y me quede sumida en mis pensamientos no muy apropiados, hacia él.

Hablo y encargo dos pizzas grandes con los ingredientes que le había dicho, me quede extrañada como es que sabia mi dirección, aunque lo más seguro es que se fijo por donde vivíamos.

-Isabella, dime, aparte de tocar muy bien el piano que más te gusta hacer-

Me quede pensando un poco antes de contestarle, ya que no lo conocía mucho como para empezar a darle información de mi vida, pero él me daba confianza, me transmitía una sensación inexplicable.

-sí, pues también toco la guitarra, escribo una que otra canción, y las canto, bueno aunque hace mucho que no escribo nada sensato, puras cosas como la que escuchaste hoy- baje mi mirada y me ruborice por lo ridícula que me debí de haber visto, y recordé que el también tocaba muy bonito así que decidí preguntarle algo a él también.

-¿y tu tocas otra cosa aparte del piano?, por cierto tocas muy bonito, fue muy impresionante.-

-solo toco el piano, una vez intente tocar la batería pero un plato salió volando, y una baqueta salió volando a golpear a mi hermana.- lo dijo con una sonrisa en su boca, que no supe porque demonios me empecé a reír, y también decidí contarle alguna anécdota familia.

-una vez, Emmett quiso aprender a tocar el piano, empezó a tocarlo tan fuerte que si no se rompieron los vidrios fue el colmo, de repente tocaron a la puerta de mi casa, y era mi vecina, le gritoneó por que había despertado a su hijo y le dijo que ese instrumento era un arma mortal en sus manos, y desde entonces Emmett no se acerca a uno.- me dio un ataque de risa al recordar eso, fue tan gracioso ver la cara de mi hermano cuando lo regañaban.

Edward también empezó a reírse.

Todo el tiempo estuvimos platicando y riéndonos, hasta que entraron Emmet y Rosalie.

Me gire para verlos y Emmett tenía una cara de asombro, que jamás había puesto.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara?- le pregunte a mi querido hermano que aun no se movía.

-Rosalie, dime que no estoy alucinando, ¿estaré enfermo? Tengo que ir al doctor, estoy teniendo alucinaciones.

Me dio risa por la cara que estaba poniendo, y el volvió a mirarme.

-¿Por qué me vez así, Emmett?

-¿te estás riendo?- y comprendí a que se refería, mi cara cambio de alegre a seria de nuevo, por un momento me olvide de todo, hasta que prometí no creerle a Edward, es solo que el cambio todo, me siento diferente cuando estoy con él.

Nos quedamos en silencio lo que pareció un largo tiempo hasta que Rosalie hablo.

-bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos, y recuerden me deben una cena por haber arreglado el jeep, quedo como nuevo- y le lanzó una radiante sonrisa a Emmett-

-¿hermanita crees que los podemos a invitar a cenar mañana? Aprovechando que terminamos temprano de trabajar Jasper y yo.- yo solo asentí

-entonces mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo en la escuela, espero que tengamos alguna clase juntos- lo dijo claro refiriéndose a Rosalie, ya que ni nos miraba a Edward o a mí.

Me despedí de Edward y de Rosalie, nuevamente les agradecí, y los acompañamos hasta el carro de Edward.

Después toda la tarde transcurrió igual, yo solo esperaba con ansias el día de mañana y no se por qué.

******Edward POV**

Cuando llegue a casa, estaba muy contento, logre que Isabella se abriera un poco conmigo, me encanto conocer esa faceta de ella, una mujer alegre y divertida.

Subí a mi cuarto y cuando pase por el cuarto de Alice, escuche que cantaba, eso era algo raro en ella ya que solo cantaba cuando estaba extremadamente feliz, así que fui a investigar.

-y por qué tan contenta duende- se giro a verme y pude ver la felicidad que radiaba.

-es que conocí al amor de mi vida, Edward, bueno aun ni le hablo pero te apuesto que será mi novio, es un chico tan guapo, y amable, compartimos miradas en toda la clase, muy pronto tendrás cuñado, hermanito.- mientras me contaba no para de brincar y sus ojos brillaban como nunca.

-estas tan loca Alice, pobre hombre aun ni le hablas y ya lo condenaste, ¿y cómo se llama?- le pregunte, no sin antes ganarme un almohadazo de su parte.

-creo que se llama Jasper , hoy a la penúltima hora fue a buscarlo un muchacho, muy grande y musculoso y lo llamo así.- pobre de mi hermana seguro ese Jasper era el novio de Isabella, tengo que decirle a Alice para que no se haga mas ilusiones, aunque me duela romperle el corazón.

-Alice, y como es físicamente el.- me lo describió todo de pies a cabeza y no había duda, era el novio de Isabella.

-Alice, veras el tiene novia, no quiero que te hagas ilusiones con alguien que no podrá corresponderte.-

Alice cambio su semblante a triste, pensé que me mataría o gritaría pero no hacía nada ni se movía, hasta que articulo palabra.

-por qué dices eso Edward, los viste?- me pregunto con un tono triste y creo que estaba a punto de llorar.

-si hermanita, veras ellos tuvieron la primera hora conmigo y pues, yo los vi, así que no debes hacerte ilusiones, se ve que él la quiere mucho.

-bueno, de todas formas, creo que me hice ilusiones muy rápido, podrías dejarme sola Edward, por favor.- yo solo asentí, debía darle su espacio.

Toda la tarde pasó como siempre, en la noche bajamos a cenar y Alice estaba triste, casi no comió, no debí haberle dicho nada aunque tampoco quería que se ilusionara.

Nos fuimos a dormir, y yo solo esperaba que fuera mañana para poder ver a Isabella, a mi Isabella


	11. No son hermanos

**chicas los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mia.**

**Issie**

* * *

**NO SON HERMANOS**

**Cap 11**

**bella POV**

Llegamos temprano a la escuela, teníamos clase de literatura y nos tocaba a los 3 juntos, a Jasper, Emmett y a mí.

Jasper tuvo que ir hacer un pendiente, y Emmett y yo nos adelantamos al salón, cuando entramos estaba Edwar y Rosalie sentados en diferentes lugares, me pareció que estaban molestos ya que no se hablaban.

-¿te molesta si me siento con Rosalie?- me dijo Emmett al oído, yo moví la cabeza indicando que no y mire como mi hermano le pedía permiso a la rubia para sentarse y ella solo asintió con una gran sonrisa en la boca, definitivamente si estaba enojada se le quito.

Estaba buscando un lugar para sentarme cuando Edward me hablo.

-Isabella, si quieres puedes sentare conmigo, estoy solo- yo lo pensé un momento, porque ahorita llegaría Jasper, pero cuando me sonrió se me olvido y solo asentí.

Me senté y saque mi cuaderno.

-¿y como estas? Ya te sientes mejor- me pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

Me quede en bobada mirándolo, era tan hermoso este hombre, y tenía unos ojos maravilloso, creo que se dio cuenta por que se empezó a ruborizar.

Desvié mi mirada y le conteste.

-si ya estoy bien gracias, y como estuvo tu día?- me  
pareció una pregunta estúpida, ya que apenas eran las 8 am, no es que haya tiempo de hacer mucho.

-consideran que son las 8 am, podría decir que bien.- y los dos nos soltamos riendo por lo irónico que se escucho.

De pronto el desvió su mirada y yo lo seguí, Jasper venia entrando y solo nos miraba a Emmett y a mí.

Me sentía mal por hacer que mi hermano se sentara  
solo pero me gustaba la compañía de Edward.

-comprenderé si quieres ir a sentarte con él, y señalo a Jasper.- yo estaba confundida, el no conocía a Jasper o eso creí.

-¿sabes quién es?-

-sí, bueno ayer los vi en mi primera clase, estaban juntos él y tu.- lo dijo con un poco de tristeza en su voz que no supe descifrar.

-oh cierto, lo olvide, amm no él puede sentarse solo por hoy, preferiría quedarme contigo, claro si quieres- me arrepentí de haberle dicho eso, ya que sentí mis mejillas arder, no podía creer que este hombre provocara esto en mi.

-por mi está bien, me agrada tu compañía, y espero que podamos ser amigos- lo dijo con un tono de alegría, que no pude hacer nada más que asentir y sonreír. Creo que en el sí puedo confiar, me transmite esa sensación de confianza que antes no sentía.

El profesor entro y pusimos atención en la clase, o eso creo. Aunque cache algunas veces a Edward mirándome y era tan lindo.

La clase termino y nos dirigimos cada quien a clases diferentes, la mañana pasó un poco aburrida, ya que tenía ganas de mirar a Edward, mis hermanos y yo quedamos en vernos de nuevo en la cafetería.

Cuando iba de camino a la cafetería, Emmett venía con Rosalie, nos saludamos y Rosalie nos invito a sentarnos con ellos.

Cuando entramos a la café Edward estaba sentado con una muchacha muy bonita, de cabello corto negro aunque se miraba muy triste, ojala y no sea la novia de Edward.

Llegamos a la mesa y Rosalie y Emmett se sentaron juntos sin prestarnos atención, esos muchacho sí que van enserio, me senté y mire como Edward hablaba con la chica de cabello negro, se levanto y vino hacerme compañía. Estábamos platicando cuando mire a Jasper entrar, le hice señas con la mano para que nos acompañara y mire como Edward se alejo un poco y se tensaba.

La verdad no se que le pasaba con Jasper, será que le cayó mal desde que lo vio.

Mi hermano se dirigía hacia nosotros, y me di cuenta como miraba a la chica de cabello negro, nos saludo y se sentó a lado de ella, ella solo evitaba su mirada, estas personas sí que eran raras.

-veo que ya hicieron amigos- me dijo Jasper sonriendo y me sentí una boba por no haber los presentado.

-sí, siento no habértelos presentados, ella es Rosalie, Edward y a ella no la conozco- le conteste a mi hermano y me sentí apenada por no haber preguntado su nombre.

-ella es mi hermana Alice- contesto Edward

-los 3 somos familia, Rosalie hale es mi prima y Alice Cullen mi hermana, un gusto en conocerte soy Edward Cullen..- lo dijo con un poco de reto, o eso me pareció escuchar en su tono de voz.

-yo Jasper, Jasper Swan , nosotros también somos familia Emmett y Isabella son mis hermanos- Edward y Alice pusieron cara de asombro, como si eso fuera algo nuevo, entonces Alice y Edward se miraron y la pequeña brinco de su lugar.

-EDWARD ANTONHY MASEN CULLEN! Afuera… AHORA!..- todos nos quedamos mirando la escena un poco asustados, Edward solo asintió, se disculpo y salió hacia a fuera con la pequeña al frente, definitivamente estas personas me asustan.

**Edward POV**

-yo soy Jasper, Jasper Swan , nosotros también somos familia Emmett y Isabella son mis hermanos-

me quede como en shock, yo pensaba que eran novios, jamás se me ocurrió que fueran hermanos, eso explica porque no se molesto por ir a sentarse con él a la primera hora, de pronto sentí la mirada de la enana y sabía que estaba perdido, me mataría.

-EDWARD ANTONHY MASEN CULLEN! Afuera… AHORA!..-

Yo solo asentí y la seguí, cuando estuvimos a fuera, me iba a disculpar cuando me interrumpió.  
-porque me mentiste- lo dijo con un tono mitad furia y mitad tristeza,

-yo no te mentí hermanita, es solo que ayer los vi agarrados de la mano, y mire como se miraban que lo primero que se me ocurrió es que eran novios.

-y no pudiste preguntarles o algo así, si no fuera por ti seguro Jasper ya sería mi novio, pase toda la mañana esquivándolo, pensando que era un infiel.-

me gritoneo en frente de todos.

-ya enana perdóname, no volverá a pasar, no grites que todos no seas tan viendo, mejor vamos con los demás, seguro ahorita te ligas a Jasper- diciendo eso sonrió de oreja a oreja y se encamino a dentro, sin decirme nada.

Llegamos a la mesa y Alice se sentó a lado de Jasper, empezó a hablar como perico con él y el solo asentía y la observaba, yo me senté con Isabella y me disculpe por la actitud de mi hermana, aunque no le dije mis sospechas por miedo a que se riera de mí.

Sonó la campana para regresar a clase, y cuando nos despedíamos Emmett hablo.

-bueno entonces los esperamos en la noche en nuestra casa, recuerden la cena que les debo- lo dijo sonriéndole a Rosalie.

-yo también puedo ir.- pregunto mi hermana con una sonrisa en la cara y haciéndole un puchero a Emmett con el que no podría resistirse.

-claro que si pequeño duende, hay que conocernos todos- lo dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-bueno entonces nos vemos en la noche,- se despidió Jasper y cada quien se fue a su clase.

Terminaron las clases, y Alice, rose y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra casa. La en todo el camino la duende y rose no dejaron de hablar de los hermanos Swan, se miraba que estaban encantados con ellos yo decidí no decir nada acerca de Isabella si no sería la comidilla en la familia, ya que hace mucho que nunca me había interesado pro nadie como por ella.

Llegamos a casa y saludamos a nuestra madre, comimos en familia, y les platicamos las nuevas novedades.

-ya conocí al amor de mi vida- grito la enana haciendo que mi padre se atragantara

-¿qué dijiste, Alice? ¿Cuándo lo conociste?- con un tono serio en su voz

-hay papa, lo conocí ayer, y eso un hombre encantador, también rose conoció al hombre de su vida.

-a papa casi se le salen los ojos por la sorpresa, de repente mis papas me voltearon a ver.

-a mi no me miren, sus hijas son las locas no yo.- ya que Rosalie también era considerada como su hija.

Así transcurrió la comida, Alice platicándoles de su día, de cómo pensé que Jasper tenía novia y todo eso.

Terminamos de comer. Y Alice se llevo a rastras a Rosalie a su habitación para ver que se pondrían ya que según ellas era una cita.

Yo me fui a mi cuarto y escuche un poco de música, creo que me quede dormido porque de repente un duende insoportable empezó a gritarme al oído.

-LEVANTATE O LLEGAREMOS TARDE, TIENES QUE ARREGLAR!-

-ya te escuche, ahora salte para arreglarme.

.

Llegamos a casa de Isabella, y mis hermanas salieron disparadas a su departamento. Ni si quiera se acordaban de mi.

Llegamos y Isabella nos abrió, se miraba tan hermosa.

-pasen por favor, en un momento cenamos, tomen a siento- y nos dirigió a la sala, llegaron sus hermanos y todos empezamos a platicar.

Isabella nos informo que la comida estaba lista y nos dirigimos a la mesa. Platicamos todo el tiempo, me sorprendió como Alice platicaba con Isabella como si ya se conocieran de antes.

-tendremos que ir de compras Isabella, eso es lo que hacen las mejores amigas, verdad Rose?- Rosalie solo asintió y bella puso cara de pocos amigos.

Jasper y Emmett se empezaron a reír, hasta que Alice les pregunto qué, que era tan gracioso.

-es que bella odia ir de compras, perdón Isabella- lo dijo su hermano poniéndose serio y mirando con cara de disculpa a Isabella como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

Isabella solo se puso seria.

-bueno Alice, no me gusta ir de compras ni nada de eso, yo preferiría no ir- dijo cambiando de tema

-nada de eso bellita, tenemos que ir de compras.- de repente Emmet y Jasper se pusieron muy serios y miraban a Isabella fijamente

-no vuelvas a decirme así- lo dijo muy enojada

Todos volteamos a verla

-perdón, ¿no te gusta que te digan bellita?- pregunto mi hermana con una tono burlón en su voz  
-no vuelvas a llamarme así, nunca, ninguno de ustedes- y se levanto de golpe y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Nos quedamos como en shock por lo que paso, y Alice se sintió muy apenada, ya que ella pensaba que solo no le gustaba el nombre, quería ir a disculparse con ella pero sus hermanos no la dejaron.

-disculpen a Isabella, eso solo que ella no la ha pasado muy bien, y no le gusta que le digan, bella, bellita ni nada de eso, solo Isabella.

Nosotros solo asentimos y nos despedimos de ellos.

Todo el camino estuvimos algo serios, mi hermana se sentía mal por lo que había hecho, aunque no parecía nada malo.

Tendría que investigar por qué bella reacciono así y ayudarla.


	12. Estupida pelicula

**chicas los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mia.**

**Issie**

* * *

**estupida película**

**CAP 12**

**Emmett POV**

Íbamos camino a la escuela, Isabella venia un poco seria pero no se miraba mal, pensé que con lo que le había dicho Alice la noche anterior, volvería a entrar en depresión pero no fue así, ni siquiera tuvo pesadillas. Y creo que todo esto es gracias a Edward, y en cierta parte a los Cullen.

Desde que entraron en nuestra vida Isabella ha vuelto a sonreír, habla más de lo normal y ciertamente la eh visto alegre, creo que le que gusta Edward Cullen.

La noche anterior cuando los Cullen se habían ido Jasper y yo llegamos a acuerdo de hablar con ellos, pedirle de favor, que si podían hacerle compañía a Isabella por las tardes, para que no estuviera sola.

No queremos que vuelva a caer en esa depresión.

Llegamos a la escuela, y los 3 teníamos clases separadas.

Cuando llegue a mi salón estaba Rosalie sentada sola, me dirigí hacia ella y la salude con un beso en la mejilla. Empezamos a platicar de Isabella de por qué había reaccionado así, aunque no le di detalles, eso le correspondía a bella y a nadie más.

Le comente que nos gustaría hablar con ellos a Jasper y a mí, respecto a Isabella y ella accedió, quedamos de platicar en la cafetería, y ya idearíamos algo para que Isabella no se diera cuenta.

**Edward POV**

La mañana paso igual de aburrida, me pareció un calvario no mirar a Isabella toda la mañana ya quería verla.

Estaba entrando a la cafetería cuando ubique la mesa en la que estaban todos o casi todos, solo faltaba mi hermana y mi prima.

Llegue y me senté a lado con Isabella, la salude de beso, y empezamos a platicar. Aun tenia la duda de por qué Isabella había actuado así, la noche anterior, pero mejor ni pregunto, al menos no a ella.

-ISABELLA! Perdóname por lo de ayer, yo no sabía, discúlpame no fue mi intención.- dijo mi hermana Alice, que acaba de llegar junto con Rosalie, estaba haciendo un puchero con el que nadie le decía que no.

-no Alice, perdóname tu a mí, no debí comportarme de esa manera, lo lamento.- le dijo Isabella un poco sonrojada.

-bueno olvidemos los malos recuerdos y ven, necesito que me acompañes a un lado- Isabella iba a decir algo cuando mi hermana se la llevo a rastras, sacándola de la cafetería.

-¿ahora si Emmett que nos querías decir? Le dije a Alice que se llevara a bella para poder hablar, después yo lo cuento a ella- dijo mi hermana mirando a Emmett y después a Jasper, no sabía de qué demonios estaban hablando así que solo me dispuse a escuchar.

-lamento tanto el comportamiento de Isabella ayer, bueno bella, solo le digo así cuando no me escucha, bueno les queríamos pedir, que si pueden pasar la tarde con bella para que no esté sola, bueno no todos, de perdida solo uno, para que tampoco se den cuenta que la están como cuidando.- no entendía porque quería eso, no es que me desagradara la idea, al contrario, yo encantado de pasar todas las tardes con ella, y antes de que preguntara, Rosalie hablo.

-¿y eso porque? No es que no queramos, al contrario ¿verdad Edward?- lo dijo levantando las cejas y mirándome, yo solo asentí.

-bueno veras Rosalie, en el paso a bella le paso algo muy malo, y duro mucho tiempo en depresión, no hablaba no comía, tenia pesadillas, en fin, no les puedo dar más detalles porque eso no nos concierne a nosotros, si no a mudamos aquí para empezar una nueva vida, para olvidar eso que le paso, y para ver si podía ser la de antes.- Rosalie y yo escuchábamos atentos lo que nos contaba, ahora entiendo la actitud de bella el primer día, y ahora que Emmett nos dio un poco mas de información, podre ayudarla.

-entonces ustedes aparecieron, en especial Edward- lo dijo mirándome y sentí un poco de miedo, ya que este chico es un poco musculoso y fácil me metería una friega, bloqueé esos pensamientos y me enfoque en lo que nos decía.

-desde que Edward esta con ella, volví a hablar, nunca había dicho más de 5 palabras desde que le sucedió eso, y con Edward lo hace, incluso hasta se ríe, está feliz, y no ha vuelto a tener pesadillas desde entonces, ni a noche, cuando Alice le dijo así.

Y pues nosotros no queremos que vuelva a deprimirse por nada, por eso les pedimos esto, ella es nuestra hermana y no podemos volver a verla así, no lo soportaríamos.- Emmett solo hablaba pero en un momento se le quebró la voz, mire a Jasper y el tenia los ojos llorosos, yo no quisiera verla así nunca, así que sin pensarlo acepte.

-si chicos, no se preocupen, nosotros pasaremos las tardes con ella, y quédense tranquilos, no diremos nada.

Jasper y Emmett nos dieron las gracias. En ese momento sonó la campana y nos dirigimos a nuestro salón.

.

.

Las clases transcurrieron muy rápido, había quedado con las chicas de que hoy Rosalie iría a casa de Isabella, aunque me hubiera gustado ir yo.

******Bella POV**

Llegamos a casa como todos los días y Jasper y Emmett se despidieron de mí, me metí a tomar una larga ducha y después decidí leer un poco de mi libro favorito, cumbres borrascosas cuando escuche que tocaron la puerta.

Me asome y era Rosalie, me extrañe un poco porque estaba sola, la verdad ella era intimidante aunque me tratara bien. abrí la puerta antes de que pensara en tumbarla.

-hola, Rosalie que gusto, ¿Qué te trae por acá?

-hola Isabella, es solo que estaba cercas de aquí y decidí pasar a visitarte, ya sabes platica de chicas y eso, espero que no estés ocupada.

-no, claro que no pasa.- le indique tomara asiento, y empezamos a platicar.

Me pregunto acerca de Emmett sus gustos, y yo le pregunto un poco sobre Edward, fui un poco discreta para que no se diera cuenta, aunque creo que no tuve éxito.

La tarde pasó muy rápido, Rosalie era una mujer muy divertida, me tenía muerta de la risa, hasta que mire el reloj y marcaba las 6 pm.

Mientras platicábamos me puse hacer la cena.

-Rosalie deberías cenar con nosotros, anda di que si.- le pregunte poniendo la mejor cara que puse.

-mm es que yo siempre ceno con mis primos, y si hoy no lo hago se van a molestar, y si mejor los invitas a ellos también.- me dijo toda entusiasmada, y la verdad no era mala idea, ya que me moría de ganas por ver a Edward.

-pero háblales rápido, porque ya no tarde en estar la comida y no queremos que se enfrié.

Ella empezó a hablar con Alice por teléfono, y dijo que llegaban en 20 min.

Mis hermanos, Edward y Alice llegaron juntos.  
Nos sentamos a la mesa y empezamos a cenar, estábamos platicando y riéndonos de cómo come Emmett, parece un oso le cabe demasiada comida.

La noche termino y los Cullen se despidieron, no sin antes prometer repetir la cena.

.

.

Los días fueron pasando y siempre tenía a cualquiera de los chicos aquí en la tarde, empecé a sospechar que esto era algo planeado, parecía como si se turnaran y la verdad no me molestaba, al contrario me encantaba tenerlos aquí, y más cuando era Edward.

Esta noche habíamos quedado de hacer una pijama en casa. Todos tendríamos que estar con pijama en todo momento, fue petición o más bien una orden por parte de Alice. Ella y Rosalie se podrían decir que eran mis mejores amigas.

Estaba preparando todo lo necesario, moví el sofá para poder poner unos colchones en el suelo, empecé hacer tazones de palomitas, los chicos quedaron de traer pizza y unas sodas, Alice y Rosalie eran las encargadas de traer las películas, todo estaba listo para nuestra pijamada.

Llegaron mis hermanos y los Cullen, y todos se fueron a poner sus pijamas, ya que yo ya traía puesta la mía.

Edward salió de mi baño con un pantalón de franela y una camisa de tirantes que dejaban ver los músculos que se escondían ahí, me quede babeando como idiota hasta que Alice, sonó su garganta y llamo mi atención, la enana del demonio me giño un ojo y no supe que hacer más que ponerme roja.

-chicos la primer película que veremos la escogí yo, se llama dulce venganza, está un poco fuerte pero creo que todos ya somos mayores aquí no? Bueno está muy padre, y no pregunten que no diré mas..

Así que tomen sus lugares que empezara la película.- No escuche muy bien lo que dijo Alice por estar mirando a Edward, así que solo le di la razón.

Rosalie y Emmett se sentaron juntos y tomaron una manta para ellos, Jasper se sentó con la pequeña de Alice y Edward conmigo, me gusta mucho la compañía de, el así que no me queje.

Me recargue en su hombro y él me abrazo, me tense un poco ya que no me lo esperaba pero se sentía bien así que no dije nada y me dispuse a ver la película.

Todo estaba muy oscuro, así que nadie nos vería, menos mi hermano que es muy celoso.

La película empezó, y me llamo la atención, ya que era de una escritora que se iba a un bosque, en una cabaña para poder concentrarse y escribir.

Me sentí identificada con ella ya que a mí también me gustaba aislarme de todo cuando escribía mis canciones.

Deje de poner atención al igual que los demás, para observar de reojo a Edward, y me di cuenta que el hacía lo mismo, el también se dio cuenta así que nos reímos en silencio.

Un grito nos saco de nuestros pensamientos y giramos hacia la televisión, a la chica la iban persiguiendo y encontró a un policía, el, la llevo a una casa para identificar a los ladrones y de repente ellos salieron, eran cómplices del policía.

Sin pensarlo un muchacho se abalanzo sobre ella y empezó a violarla.

Yo estaba en shock en mi lugar, se me vino a la mente james y todo lo que paso, que pensé que estaba aquí conmigo de pronto Emmett se levanto y apago la televisión.

Yo solo me quede en shock y sentí como Emmett le decía a Edward que se alejara de mí.

Ese maldito iba hacerle a ella lo que me hicieron a mí. Escuchaba que alguien lloraba y gritaba muy fuerte, para mi sorpresa era yo, pero simplemente no podía parar los gritos y los sollozos que estuvieron ocultos en mí por tanto tiempo.

De repente ya no era Emmett quien estaba delante de mi si no James.


	13. Confeciones

**chic s, aqui les dejo el siguiente cap! espero que les guste :D**

**los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mia.**

**Issie**

* * *

**CONFECIONES**

**Cap 13**

**Emmett POV**

Estaba a punto de robarle un beso a Rosalie, cuando un enorme grito nos hizo girar hacia la pantalla.

En la película unos tipos estaban violando a una muchacha, gire a ver a bella y ella estaba en shock, me levante sin pensarlo y apague el televisor.

Todos me miraban asombrados, excepto Jasper.

Bella empezó a gritar y a sollozar, le pedí a Edward que se alejara de ella, jamás había visto una escena así desde lo que le paso, y no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

Jasper y yo nos empezamos acercar poco a poco no queríamos asustarla, escuchaba que Jasper le decía algo a Alice, porque no entendían que sucedía, aunque los ignore.

-Isabella, cálmate fue solo una película, lo siento no sabíamos que era así.- le empecé a decir con voz calmada para no alterarla.

-NO TE ACERQUES! POR FAVOR JAMES ALEJATE DE MI, NO ME LASTIMES YA NO!.- Empezó a gritar mi hermana, se levanto de golpe y corrió hacia la pared más lejana, yo no sabía qué hacer, ella pensaba que yo era james, es como si estuviera viviendo la escena.

-Isabella, estas aquí con nosotros, james no está aquí, hermanita por favor, cálmate.- empezó a decirle james pero parecía que bella no entraba en razón al contrario se altero mas.

-POR FAVOR JAMES NO, YO PROMETO QUE OTRO DIA SERA, PERO PORFAVOR YA NO, POR FAVOR, NO ME LASTIMES!- Empezó a gritar y a sollozar más fuerte, se aferraba a la pared, como si de ella dependiera su vida y nos miraba con ojos de horror, sentía su miedo, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo calmarla. No supe cuando empecé a llorar, no puedo creer que ese maldito allá hecho esto con mi hermana.

Di un paso hacia ella para abrazarla, pero ella me aventó y salió corriendo a la cocina, todos los seguimos y escuche como Edward hablaba.

-no sé qué está pasando, solo sé que ella entro en crisis, llamaré a mi padre él es doctor le diré que venga para que le dé un sedante o que le haga algo.

Trate de acercarme a bella, pero ella me lo impidió.

Tenía un cucho en las manos y no paraba de llorar.

-NO TE ACERQUES O TE JURO, QUE AHORA SI TE MATARE JAMES, NO VOLVERAS A TOCARME, NO VOLVERAS A LASTIMARME.- no sabía qué hacer, mi hermanita estaba mal, estaba amenazando por su vida y por un momento supe que eso mismo hizo cuando tenía la pistola.

No dejaría que se hiciera daño, sin pensarlo le lance una mirada a Jasper, el sabía lo que quería hacer, así que solo asintió.

Corrí hacia Isabella y la agarre mientras Jasper le rebataba el cuchillo, ella no lo quería soltar y sólo lloraba y gritaba.

-NO, JAMES SUELTAME, POR FAVOR NO, SUELTAME NO ME LASTIMES, ALEJATE DE MI!- Jasper logro quitarle el cuchillo y ella empezó a soltar golpes y a patalear, se quería zafar de mí y yo no sabía qué hacer, solo la abrase e intente arrullarla para que se clamara pero no lo hacía, logro zafarse de mis brazos y Edward la agarro, pero bella lo empujo y le grito.

-NO ARO POR FAVOR, NO, SUELTAME, DEJAME IR!- ella solo gritaba y lloraba

Se dirigió corriendo a la puerta para salirse pero Rosalie la alcanzó y le pego.

La abofeteó tan recio que mi hermana perdió el control y se cayó al suelo.

Jasper y yo corrimos hacia Isabella, de pronto Isabella no podía respirar, nunca le había pasado sin tener una pesadilla.

Sin decir mas Jasper corrió por el inhalador y se lo trajo, hicimos que bella inhalara para que se le pasara la crisis. Estaba molesto por la bofetada que Rosalie le había propinado a mi hermanita, pero funciono, regreso a la realidad y lo supe porque solo me abrazo y empezó a llorar.

Jasper tomo su mano, y mientras le acariciaba la espalda le decía palabras para clamarla.

-hermanita, estamos aquí contigo, nadie volverá a lastimarte, tranquilízate por favor, sabes que te amamos y te protegeremos siempre.- mi hermana solo lloraba y lloraba, Jasper y yo llorábamos con ella.

Recordé que teníamos invitados y los volteé a ver, Edward tenia abrazada a Alice que no paraba de llorar, Edward se miraba muy preocupado y tenía los ojos un poco brillosos pero no decía nada solo miraba a bella.

Rosalie estaba alejada de todos mirando la escena sin demostrar ningún sentimiento.

De pronto se escucho el timbre de la puerta, Edward corrió a abrir y dijo que era su padre.

Entraron dos personas muy guapas, el hombre venia con un maletín en la mano, la mujer que venía con él era su esposa o eso creo, ya que Edward la saludo diciéndole mama y le dio un beso.

El hombre empezó a hablar con Edward y este le platico todo lo sucedido.

El se acerco a mí y me indico que me apartara pero yo no quería hacerlo.

-soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen, necesito que te alejes un poco para poder revisarla, mi hijo me dijo que tuvo una especia de crisis, y que por un momento no reconoció a nadie.

Empecé a alejarme, pero cuando aparte los brazo de bella de mi, ella empezó a llorar más fuerte y se a ferro a mí.

-tendré que ponerle un cálmate porque está muy alterada.- dijo el doctor, alejándose de mi para ir por su maletín

Regreso con una jeringa y se lo aplico a bella, ella empezó a caer en la inconsciencia y antes de perder el conocimiento completamente susurro,

-DILE QUE YA NO ME LASTIME.- y se durmió.

Nadie en la sala hablaba, yo solo me levante y la cargue en brazos para llevarla a su cuarto, Jasper me acompaño.

Después de dejarla me dirigí a la sala ya que tendría que dar explicaciones, Jasper se quedo con bella.

-ciento lo que paso hace un momento, es solo que la película la altero, lamento lo sucedido y haberles arruinado la noche.- me disculpe con todos

-y gracias doctor cullen, por haberlo hecho venir hasta acá, es solo que jamás había sufrido una crisis así y no sabíamos que hacer, disculpen las molestias.

-¿por qué le paso eso? Ella está bien ¿?, que le hicieron.- empezó a preguntar Edward, se notaba que quería mucho a mi hermana y que estaba preocupado, yo no quería decirles nada por respetar la intimidad de mi hermana, el doctor interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-deberías decirnos que fue lo que le paso, por lo que me contaron ella se puso muy mal y eso no está bien, si nos cuentas nosotros podemos ayudarte, tal vez si es algún trauma te puedo recomendar al mejor doctor para que la atienda.

Yo no sabía que decir, no sabía si confiar en ellos o no

-deberíamos contarles Emmett, ellos nos han  
apoyado todo este tiempo, y no creo que con esto sea fácil volver a sacarla a delante, no sin la ayuda de ellos, tal vez tengamos que llevarla con algún psicólogo como lo recomendó el doctor- me dijo Jasper saliendo del cuarto de mi hermana.

Yo solo asentí, porque era verdad necesitábamos ayuda.

-bueno les contaremos todo lo que paso, solo que no se lo digan a Isabella, nosotros venimos a vivir aquí para olvidarnos de todo, y no creo que a ella le agrade la idea de que ustedes sepan.

-confía en nosotros, no le diremos nada a nadie.- me dijo Edward un poco preocupado, yo sabía que era sincero así que les indicamos que pasaran a la mesa, tomaron asiento y empezamos el relato.

-hace un año más o menos, Isabella andaba con un estúpido que se llama james, su relación se podría decir que fue extraña, el era algo raro y nunca nos dio buena espina, ese día ellos cumplían un año de novios, ella me pidió permiso para quedarse en casa de una amiga aunque yo sabía que no era cierto.

Era muy tarde y ella no llegaba, estaba viendo el juego de los yankees, cuando escuche que alguien llegaba a la casa, Salí muy enojado por la hora que era, y me sorprendí al ver que era bella.- todos escuchaban atentamente la historia aunque, el que más ponía atención era Edward.

-ella estaba toda golpeada de la cara y del cuerpo, estaba irreconocible, le sangraba una ceja y un pómulo, tenía sangre en todo su cuerpo y se podría decir que estaba desnuda ya que solo llevaba una sabana cubriéndola.

Cuando salió del carro se desmayo y la llevamos al hospital, ahí nos dijeron que ella había sido golpeada brutalmente y violada.

Cuando hablamos cuando la policía llego ella declaro que su novio, james la había llevado a su casa diciéndole que cenarían, después el quiso tener relaciones con ella y ella se negó, ella empezó a pgritar y llegaron dos amigos de el aro y cayo, ella pensó que la ayudarían ASI k empezó a gritar.-

mientras les contaba unas lagrimas se me escaparon al igual que a mi hermano, todos tenían una cara de asombro y enojo, Edward tenía sus puños cerrados y su mama solo lo abrazaba.

-bueno los amigos no la ayudaron, al contrario la quería violar entre los 3, primero fue james, como ella no se dejaba él, la golpeo en el acto, cuando termino bajo por sus amigos pero bella se levanto y empezó a buscar algo con que defenderse, encontró una pistola y sin pensarlo la tomo.

Cuando entro aro, ella solo le apunto y le disparo, la  
bala le rozo en el brazo, llegaron los demás a la habitación y bella los amenazo con matarlos si se acercaban. Logro salir de la casa y de ahí se dirigió hacia la de nosotros.-

La mama de Edward solo se tapo la mano con la boca y se podría decir que empezó a llorar, todos estaban en shock por lo que les conté, se miraba que todos apreciaban mucho a bella.

Jasper tomo la palabra porque yo ya no podía hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta muy grande.

-ella se volvió una persona muy seria, parecía muerta en mida, tenia pesadillas todas las noches, se despertaba gritando y llorando, a veces le daba ataque de asma aunque no la tuviera, por eso tenemos el inhalador, los primero meses era puros huesos, tenía unas ojeras enormes y no hablaba, con nadie, decidimos mudarnos para ver si el cambio le hacía bien y así fue no nos equivocamos, desde que ustedes llegaron a su vida y en especial Edward ella ha vuelto hacer una parte de lo que era antes, habla, ríe come y no ha tenido pesadillas desde entonces.

-eso explica todo lo sucedido esta noche, yo lamento haberla golpeado, solo que no se me ocurrió nada mas.- lo interrumpió Rosalie

-no te preocupes, y lamentamos lo de esta noche, es solo que ella jamás había visto una película así desde lo sucedido, y creo que el verlo , la hizo recordar todo lo que paso, y por un momento creyó que estaba con ellos.

El cuchillo lo tomo para defenderse como lo hizo esa noche.

-¿es por eso que no le gusta que le digan bella, o bellita?- pregunto Alice

-si, cuando ese malito la golpeaba y abusaba de ella, utilizaba palabras de cariño, le dijo bella, bellita, princesita. Antes nosotros le decíamos bella pero desde entonces no deja que la llamemos así, creo que esas palabras le recuerdan a él.

-¿y nunca fue con algún psicólogo?- pregunto Edward

-intentamos llevarla pero ella no quiso, así que nunca fue con ninguno.

-yo tengo unos buenos colegas que saben tratar ese tipo de casos, yo les puedo recomendar al mejor, es preferible que ella visite a un psicólogo para que la ayude a superar su trauma.- nos interrumpió el doctor cullen, nosotros solo asentimos, por que el tenia razón, Isabella tenía que ver algún psicólogo.

Después de hablar por unos minutos más los cullen se despidieron, y nos dijeron que vendrían mañana para ver cómo estaba Isabella.

Esta noche había sido muy pesada para nosotros, Jasper y yo nos fuimos a dormir pensando en que nos esperaría mañana con Isabella, solo esperaba que no volviera a entrar en esa fuerte depresión que la mantuvo prisionera por meses.


	14. ¿Msj equivocado?

**chic s, aqui les dejo el siguiente cap! espero que les guste :D**

**los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mia.**

**Issie**

* * *

**¿Mensaje equivocado?**

**Cap 14**

**Edward POV**

No podría creer todo lo que me habían dicho Emmett y Jasper, no podía creer que alguien le hubiera hecho tanto daño a mi Isabella.

Como una persona tan cruel, puede hacer tanto daño, me sentí mal conmigo mismo, me sentí mal por ella, nadie debió haberle hecho eso.

Me sentía impotente por que no podía hacer nada para calmar su dolor, para aliviar su alma, para borrar esos malos momentos que la perseguían a  
diario.

Cuando la vi así, en la sala amenazándonos con un cuchillo y llorando, protegiendo su vida, se me rompió el alma, tan solo con imaginarme que le rogo así a ese maldito desgraciado, y no le importo la ultrajo sexualmente, la golpeo.

Todo eso, hacia, que me hirviera la sangre, solo quería tener a ese maldito enfrente para matarlo, quería hacerlo sufrir, hacer que lamentara haberle hecho eso a Isabella.

No supe cuando pero empecé a llorar, eran lagrimas de impotencia, de dolor, como le pudieron haber hecho eso a mi hermosa Isabella, ella nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie.

Pero yo tendría que ayudarle, conseguí que papa hiciera una cita con el mejor psicólogo de los Ángeles, y si ella me lo permitía yo la acompañaría, no dejare que pase por todo esto sola, yo la quiero ayudar, quiero ser su amigo, su confidente, quiero ser su novio, la persona que la ame, que la hago olvidarse de todo, aunque ahora sé que eso será difícil.

Con lo que le paso será difícil que ella vuelva a confiar en alguien, pero yo lo hare, con mi ayuda lograre que ella confié en mi, que me quiera.

Mi despertador sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos, eran las 8 am. No pude dormir casi nada la noche anterior pensando en todo de lo que me había enterado.

Me levante, tome una ducha y me arregle solo un poco.

Ahora más que nunca mi familia y yo, la apoyaremos, jamás la dejaremos sola.

Ahora me dirigía hablar con mi padre, ya que el al igual que mama, nos hablarían un poco de cómo ayudarla.

Llegue a la sala y ya todos estaban ahí, la mayoría con pijama.

-Bueno ahora que están todos, solo quiero decirles y darles algunas recomendaciones de cómo podemos ayudar a Isabella, ella necesita el apoyo de todos.

-si mis niños, su padre y yo estuvimos platicando y creemos, que lo mejor es no dejarla sola en ningún momento, pueden invitarla a la casa, invítenla a salir, y jamás hagan nada como lo de anoche, se que Alice no tuvo ninguna mala intención, porque no lo sabía, pero ahora que están enterados traten de evitar esos temas.

-en la tarde me daré una vuelta por su casa, para ver como sigue, y para decirles a sus hermanos que ya programamos una cita con el psicólogo.- le informe a mi familia, y ellos solo asintieron.

La mañana paso normal, como era sábado almorzamos en familia, después mis padres se fueron a trabajar, y mis hermanas y yo nos quedamos en casa. Ya que Rosalie era como mi hermana.

Esperaba con ansias la tarde para poder ver a Isabella, solo esperaba que se encontrará mejor.

**Bella POV**

Me desperté un poco aturdida, me dolía la cabeza.

Sentí un peso en mi mano y cuando me gire para ver que era, me sorprendió encontrar a mi hermano Jasper ahí.

No recordaba que había sucedido.

Me zafe del agarre de mi hermano sin despertarlo y me dirigí hacia la Sala, ahí estaban aun las cobijas, y estaba la comida regada, y de repente me acorde de todo.

Sentí como se me revolvía el estomago y Salí disparada al baño.

Empecé a vomitar, sentí como unas manos me sobaban la espalda.

Con los ojos húmedos y con un dolor de cabeza, me levante del suelo con ayuda de mi hermano Emmett.

Me cepille los dientes y me dirigí a la sala a limpiar, no quería pensar en nada, ni en lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Emmett me miraba como si estuviera loca o algo parecido, ciertamente yo también estaba sorprendida, me sentía bien, bueno metafóricamente, pero si me hubiera pasado meses atrás ahorita estaría encerrada y en depresión, y ahora no sabía por qué no me pasaba pero lo agradecía, solo quería dejar de pensar en eso y distraerme.

Termine de limpiar toda la casa, después fui a mi cuarto y tome una larga ducha.

Estando ahí empecé a llorar, por culpa de los malditos recuerdos que no me dejaban, pero estaba decidida no dejaría que jamás me inundaran en una depresión, trataría de vivir con ellos.

Salí de bañarme y me vestí, me puse algo cómodo ya que no tenía pensado salir en todo el día.

Me dirigí a tomar un vaso con agua, cuando Jasper y Emmett me hablaron.

-Isabella puedes venir un momento, necesitamos hablar hermanita. —yo solo asentí y me dirigí hacia el comedor, tome asiento y solo los mire.

-queremos hablar contigo de lo que paso ayer, se que no fue tu culpa, ni de nada ya que Alice no sabía nada.

-espera, como que no sabía, ¿ya sabe? .- le pregunte a mis hermanos, era el colmo, yo no quería que nadie se enterara, mucho menos que me empezaran a mirar con lastima cuando no la necesitaba.

-lo siento hermanita, tuvimos que contarles, tú te pusiste muy mal y Edward llamo a su padre para que viniera a ayudarte, entraste en shock y no nos reconocías, nos confundiste con él, y como no te calmabas Rosalie te dio una bofetada, tu regresaste a la realidad pero no te tranquilizaste, así que cuando llego el doctor Cullen te puso un sedante.- mi hermano empezó a decirme todo eso y yo no lo podía creer, recordaba algunas cosas de la noche anterior y creí que solo había pasado eso, pero ahora que me dice que pensé que estaba en ese momento, que regrese al pasado, no lo podía creer.

-el doctor Cullen nos dijo que le contáramos por que te pusiste así para ayudarte, hermanita, y se lo contamos, porque desde que ellos llegaron a nuestra vida tu estas mejor, y no queremos verte sufrir de nuevo, ya no Isabella.- me dijo Emmett levantándose y abrazándome.

-así que queremos pedirte que vayas al psicólogo, para que puede ayudarte hermanita.- Al escuchar eso, me levante de la mesa, estaba furiosa yo no quería ver a nadie, yo sola podría salir de esto.

-yo no voy a ir con nadie, no lo necesito y no insistan, déjenme en paz y métanse en sus asuntos.-

diciendo esto me dirigí hacia mi habitación muy  
enojada, y me encerré.

No quería ver a nadie.

.

No supe cuando me quede dormida, pero unos golpes en la puerta me despertaron.

Fui un poco injusta con mis hermanos hace un rato, así que me disponía a abrir y pedirle disculpas pero para mi sorpresa no era ninguno de ellos si no Edward.

-hola, Isabella perdona por a ver venido a tocar a tu puerta pero tus hermanos me dijeron que estabas un poco molesta con ellos y me dieron permiso para venir a buscarte yo mismo.- se empezó a excusar mu adorada Edward, en toda la mañana no había pensado en el, tenía que disculparme por lo de ayer.

-no te preocupes Edward está bien, y respecto a lo de ayer yo les debo una disculpa, no sé que me paso, por un momento me deje llevar, te pido disculpas.- mientras le decía esto le indique que pasara a mi habitación, siempre que estaba cerca de él me calmaba y sabia que el noria nada malo, pero por si las dudas deje mi puerta abierta.

-no te preocupes por lo de ayer, emmett ya nos explico todo.- mientras dijo esto me puse roja como un tomate, no quería que nadie supiera, y ahora que ellos lo sabían, esperaba que no me miraran con lastima.

-y nosotros te vamos a ayudar, te queremos mucho, todos, ahorita emmett me dijo que no quisiste ir con el psicólogo.- me dijo mirándome tan dulce mente, si me pidiera algo en estos momentos no le negaría nada.

-si veras, Edward, yo no lo necesito, estoy bien, sola podre arreglármelas.

-por favor, Isabella, ve al psicólogo, no significa que estos laca ni nada de eso, hazlo por mí, por nosotros.- mientras dijo esto empezó a titubear hermosamente.

-andale Isabella, si quieres yo te acompaño, es mas hagamos algo, vamos a tu primera cita, si no te gusta ya no vamos, bueno eso si dejas que te acompañe.- y me ido una sonrisa torcida, a este hombre no le podía negar nada, así que baje la guardia y acepte.

-está bien Edward, iremos, y si no me gusta ya no asistiremos,¿ está bien?.- hice énfasis en el "asistiremos" porque la verdad si me gustaría que me acompañara.

El sonrió y me dio un abrazo.

Esto me sorprendió y me tense mucho, creo que Edward se dio cuenta, por que inmediatamente me soltó y me pidió disculpas.

-¿bueno que te parece si para excusarme por haberles arruinado la noche ayer, no llamas a los demás y cenas pizza en mi casa?.- era lo mínimo que podía hacer por los demás, después de lo sucedido la noche de ayer.

.

.

A los 30 min. Llegaron los demás, pedimos unas pizzas y Edward les comente que acepte ir al psicólogo, no me la acababa con Emmett, que según él estaba celoso porque solo le hacía caso a Edward.

Noche paso y los Cullen se fueron, ya que era un poco tarde, nos fuimos a acostar, cuando sonó mi celular.

Tenía un mensaje de un número desconocido, dudaba en leerlo por que no conocía el número pero al final de cuentas por un mensaje no podían hacerme nada.

TE EXTRAÑO.

Era lo único que decía el mensaje, tal vez era algún número equivocado, así que lo ignore, lo borre y me dispuse a descansar.


	15. Psicologo

**chic s, aqui les dejo el siguiente cap! espero que les guste :D**

**los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mia.**

**Issie**

* * *

**PSICOLOGO**

**Cap 15**

**Bella POV**

Los días pasaron rápido y ahora Edward y yo, nos encontrábamos afuera del consultorio del psicólogo.

La secretaria nos indico que podíamos pasar, Edward me dio el paso como todo cabello, estábamos platicando y riendo un poco hasta que mire al psicólogo.

El psicólogo se levanto de golpe y me miro con una furia enorme, Edward se percato y solo se puso delante de mí.

-le sucede algo doctor.- pregunto Edward con un tono amenazante, yo solo miraba por sobre el hombre de Edward como el doctor rompía el lápiz con las manos.

-Edward es mejor que nos vallamos.- le dije al oído ya que el doctor no hacía nada, pero nos detuvimos cuando el hablo.

-¿te vas a ir en vez de darme la cara? Como lo hiciste hace 2 meses, mi hijo está en la cárcel por tu culpa, por tanta mentira que inventaste, tu estas ahora muy feliz y campante mientras él sigue en la cárcel.-

escupió esas palabras con tanto odio, no sé de donde saque el valor, pero antes de que Edward hablara habla yo.

-su hijo está en la cárcel porque es un maldito violador, aunque conmigo no lo logro, no dudo que con alguien más si lo haya hecho, así que ahórrese esas estúpidas palabras, por cierto vaya a darle terapia a su estúpido hijo.- me disponía a salir del consultorio, cuando sentí un fuerte apretón en el brazo, de pronto el doctor estaba en el suelo, Edward lo había en pujado

-no se le ocurra tocarla de nuevo.- le dijo Edward muy enojado, en cualquier momento podría golpearlo, e instintivamente lo sostuve del brazo.

-mira niñito yo no te permito…

-no se equivoque, yo no le permito a usted que la vuelva a tocar, por esto puede perder su cedula profesional, que con ayuda de mi padre, la perdería en 2 días, piense mejor su siguiente movimiento.- me sorprendió lo amenazante que fue Edward, nadie me había defendido así aparte de mis hermanos.

El doctor solo se levanto, acomodo su bata y tomo su silla.

-lárgate de aquí, no la atenderé a ella ni a nadie involucrado con ella.- lo dijo sin mirarnos si quiera.

-no se preocupe no planeábamos quedarnos.-

Edward me tomo por primera vez de la mano y nos disponíamos a salir, antes de cerrar la puerta Edward se giro hacia el doctor y le dijo.

-ah por cierto, Carlisle le manda saludos.- y cerró la puerta.

No quise hablar, prácticamente corrí para salir de ese lugar llevándome a Edward conmigo, subimos a su volvo y se giro a verme.

-arranca.- fue lo único que alcance a decirle antes de empezar a llorar, pero no fueron lagrimas de dolor si no de furia, estaba tan molesta con ese estúpido doctor, culparme a mí de todo lo que me hicieron, de lo que su hijo intento hacerme, ni siendo el psicólogo puede darse cuenta de los trastornos que tiene su hijo.

Era sorprendente como verlo y recordarme ese día, no me afectara como antes, ahora solo sentía coraje por la humillación de culparme a mí, pero solo eso.

No me di cuenta cuando llegamos a casa de Edward, ya que habíamos acordado mirar a los chicos ahí, después de mi famosa cita con el doctor, Edward solo me miro y yo me baje, se que tendría que darle respuestas de lo que paso con el doctor, y seguro el querría contárselo a Carlisle, así que mejor hablare en frente de todos.

Mis hermanos también estarían ahí esperándome, así solo lo repetiría una vez y nada más.

Edward abrió la puerta y me dio el pase, todos estaban en la sala, Alice, Rosalie y Esme platicaban sobre moda, o eso creo y Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle estaban jugando al Xbox.

Fue tan sorprendente mirar a Carlisle jugando, como si tuviera 5 años, me agradaba esta familia.

-¿cómo te fue con el psicólogo hermanita?.- me pregunto Emmett con una sonrisita en la cara, todos se acercaron para escuchar atentos mi grandioso día, no sabía cómo empezar, pero nuevamente Edward me salvo.

-no entramos a la consulta, el estúpido doctor empezó a ofender a bella en cuanto entramos, trato de golpearla, papa.- esto último lo dijo muy enojado y dirigiéndose hacia Carlisle, nadie podía creer lo que decía Edward

-pero como que intento golpearte Isabella, ¿Por qué?.- me pregunto Carlisle, nuevamente me quede sin habla, todos estaban tan enojados y yo no sabía que responder

-tampoco me lo ha contado a mí, pero el doctor empezó a decirle que por su culpa su hijo estaba en la cárcel, y no sé qué tantas estupideces, tuve que amenazarlo con hacer que perdiera su cedula, si no dejaba de ofenderla.- lo dijo Edward mirándome con cara de irritación, sabía que era el momento de hablar y de contarles quien era.

-el doctor es David Volturi, es el papa de aro, Emmett.- esto lo dije refiriéndome a él y a Jasper, Jasper solo se puso de pie y se acerco a mí.

-que te dijo, Isabella, es mas iremos hablar con el.- esto último lo dijo ya que yo no contestaba  
-Edward puedes llevarnos por favor.- lo dijo un Emmett muy enojado, tomo sus llaves cuando Carlisle los detuvo

-esperen, esperen, nadie va a ir a ningún lado, y¿ Isabella por favor, podrías explicarnos, que fue lo que te dijo y quién es?.- yo solo asentí, ese hombre ha sido muy bueno con toda mi familia y conmigo, no podía hacerle esa grosería.

Esme nos indico que nos sentáramos en la sala, todos se giraron a verme y empecé mi relato  
-esta es la primera vez que hablare respecto a ese tema, con alguien que no fuera la policía, así que ténganme un poquito de tolerancia.

Esme se acerco a mí, y me abrazo, ella era tan maternal con todos, si mi mama estuviera viva seria como ella, no lo dudo. De pronto una lágrima silenciosa corrió por mi mejilla, Esme la limpio con su mano, me dio un beso y se quedo a lado mío tomando mi mano.

-bueno, no sé si mis hermanos les contaron esta parte pero yo lo haré, cuando james me llevo a su casa e intentaba abusar de mi, tocaron a la puerta, el me encerró en el cuarto, y yo empecé a gritar como loca para que me ayudaran, de pronto james entro y me dijo que ellos no me ayudarían al contrario, se cobrarían conmigo para que le guardaran el secreto a él.- mientras les contaba esto caían lagrimas por mis ojos, me sentía bien al contarlo, aunque aun me dolían los recuerdos.

-cuando james termino, me dejo toda golpeada y adolorida yo no me podía mover, así que james me dejo sola para ir a buscar a sus amigos, logre levantarme y busque en su cajón algo con que defenderme, ahí encontré la pistola que era de su papa, de pronto entro aro Vulturi, y empezó a decirme que no la pasaríamos bien, yo no quería que me tocaran así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió, tome la pistola, le apunte y le dispare.- nadie estaba asombrado, eso me hacía pensar que Emmett se los había contado todo.

-bueno, cuando estaba en el hospital levante la denuncia en contra de los 3, aro fue tan culpable como James, porque aunque lo negó, estaba la prueba del rozón de la bala y la sangre que derramo en la caza.

A él le dieron 2 años, por complicidad, aunque nunca me toco intento hacerlo, y esa es la razón por la que el doctor me odia, el es su papa.- cuando dije esto último todos se quedaron asombrados, excepto Emmett y Jasper que al inicio entendieron todo.

-bueno Isabella, no te preocupes, yo te buscare a otro psicólogo y hablare con el doctor David, no se volverá a acercar a ti.

-lo que yo no entiendo es que hace el aquí, el vivía en new york, no entiendo qué demonios hace aquí.- pregunto Emmett y eso me dejo pensando, más bien a todos

-pues lo único que se, es que hace mes y medio creo, lo transfirieron por que tuvo problemas en su antiguo trabajo, eso es lo que dicen.

-bueno ya no hay que pensar en eso mejor vamos a jugar al karaoke para despejar nuestra mente.-nos dijo Esme con ese tono tan maternal que me encantaba

Yo solo asentí, todos aceptaron no por que quisieran, si no porque querían levantarme el ánimo.

Yo también acepte porque ya no quería pensar en eso, quería dejar todo eso atrás, y con el apoyo que me han brindado los Cullen se que lo haré.

.

Ya había pasado una semana desde el enfrentamiento con David, todos los días eran fenomenales, la mayor parte de mi tiempo me la pasaba con Edward y los Cullen, parecíamos una verdadera familia.

Alice ya era novia de mi hermano, era una cuñada muy loca, ya que siempre me quería arrastrar con ellos de compras, a mi hermano no le quedaba de otra porque es su novio.

Rosalie y Emmett, también son novios, esos dos desde que se vieron supieron que estarían juntos, y ahora están todo el tiempo posible, juntos.

-ya llegamos Isabella, espero que no haya sorpresas con este doctor.- dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos y regalándome la sonrisa torcida que tanto me gusta.

-creo que esta vez no, hoy si me asegure de preguntarle el nombre completo de este doctor a tu padre.- le dije regresándole una sonrisa, a este hombre que ciertamente me trae loquita.

Entramos al consultorio y nos recibió el doctor personalmente.

La sesión paso tranquila gracias a dios, me pregunto de ese día, de cómo me sentía al respecto.

La sesión termino y nos dirigimos al centro comercial, ahí veríamos a los demás.

Entramos al centro comercial y sin pensarlo Edward tomo mi mano, me tense porque me sorprendió un poco, hace mucho que no tenía un contacto con alguien.

-¿te molesta que tome tu mano?¿solo es como amigos?.- me pregunto regalándome una sonrisa.

La verdad no me molestaba solo me había sorprendido, lo que me molesto un poco fue que recalcara lo de amigos, pero era de imaginarse, un hombre así jamás se enamoraría, de alguien como yo y con mi pasado, nadie lo aria.

-¿dije algo malo?.- pregunto Edward notando mi cambio de humor repentino.

-no, no me molesta.- y fingí una linda sonrisa, que por supuesto no se creyó, pero no me dijo nada  
Miramos de lejos a los demás y nos dirigimos a ellos, todos se giraron y se quedaron clavados mirando nuestras manos, las chicas solo sonrieron de oreja a oreja y Emmett se mostraba un poco molesto, yo solo me sonroje por lo que pensaban que sucedía, aunque me agradaba la idea, hasta que Edward hablo.

-no se preocupen, no es lo que creen, solo somos amigos.- y los demás solo sonrieron y asintieron, como si no se creyeran nada de lo que decía.

Nos sentamos y pedimos algo para comer, estábamos muy a gusto platicando, cuando sonó mi celular, lo saque de la bolsa y mire que tenía un msj, del mismo número de hace una semana.

Decidí leerlo:

TE EXTRAÑO, TE QUEDA MUY BIEN EL COLOR AZUL

Me quede pasmada por el contenido, ¿cómo sabia que traía puesta una blusa color azul?

Esto estaba muy raro, me gire a la mesa y todos seguían en su conversación, no sabía qué hacer, así que me acerque a ellos y le hable a Emmett.

-Emmett, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?.- le dije lo más calmada que pude, pero no tuve éxito ya que todos me miraban con preocupación.

-claro que si hermanita.- me dijo Emmett levantándose y acercándose a mí.

-Emmett, hace una semana recibí un msj de un número desconocido que decía te extraño, y hoy recibí otro del mismo número mira.- y le entregue a Emmett mi celular.

Él lo leyó y me miro con duda.

-¿y cómo sabe de qué color andas?.- me pregunto un poco molesto, y mirando para todos lados.

-no lo sé, pero está empezando a asustarme  
Emmett.- mi hermano solo me abrazo y se giro hacia los demás.

-nos vamos.- todos solo asintieron y se levantaron, sabían que algo andaba mal.

.

.

Llegamos a casa de los Cullen, y Esme nos convenció de pasar la noche hay.

Los chicos fueron a mi casa para traer nuestras cosas, yo no estaba de ánimos para salir.

-¿y si miramos películas toda la noche?, hacemos un tipo pijamada, tu escoges las películas Isabella.- dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos, no tenia cabeza para nada así que solo asentí.

Toda la noche paso tranquila, comiendo pizza y mirando películas, Esme y Carlisle se unieron a la pequeña reunión.

La mayoría nos quedamos dormidos en plena sala, incluyéndonos a Edward y a mí.

Desperté en la mañana, y unos brazos me envolvían, trate de zafarme pero cada vez que me movían estos me apretaban mas.

Eran los brazos de Edward, deje de moverme y me quede tranquila esperando a que se despertara.

-buenos días dormilona.- dijo alguien en mi oído. Me había quedado nuevamente dormida.

-buenos días dormilón.- y Edward me regalo una de esas sonrisas que me encantaban.

Todos nos levantamos y empezamos a recoger todo.

La tarde paso tranquila, mis hermanos y yo nos despedimos ya que ellos tenían trabajo, Carlisle decidió que me quedara con ellos, para no estar sola en mi casa, por más que alegue para que me dejaran ir no sirvió de nada.

Alice jugo a barbie Isabella, me hizo distintos peinados, me vistió, me maquillo hasta que pude detenerla.

Me aleje de ella con la excusa de que iria por agua, y me fui a la habitación de Edward para que me  
escondiera.

Pase el resto de la tarde con él, platicando y riendo.

No sé cuando nos dormimos, hasta que Esme fue a despertarme porque mis hermanos habían llegado por mí, Edward estaba dormido y me mantenía abrazada, cada que intentaba moverme me abrazaba mas, así que Esme decidió despertarlo.

Me despedí de todos, y de una muy molesta Alice por no haber regresado.

Llegamos a mi casa y platique un poco con mis hermanos, mientras limpiábamos un poco la casa.

Era hora de dormir, y decidí dormirme con Emmett, aunque roncara mucho, hoy no quería dormir sola.


	16. Me siento violado

**chicas! aqui el cap 16 :D espero que les guste**

**los personajes no son mios pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mia**

**Issie**

* * *

**Me siento violado**

**Cap 16**

**Bella POV**

Ya habían pasado 5 meses desde que empecé con mi terapia, me sentía muy bien, ya no tenía miedo, como dice mi doctor, poco a poco estoy superando mis traumas.

Todo se lo debo a mi familia y especialmente a Edward, el nunca me ha dejado sola, al contrario siempre está conmigo, acompañándome, ayudándome, es un muy buen amigo, y espero que algún día sea más que eso.

Mi s hermanos están más que felices con mis cuñadas, ellas son la mejor familia que pude tener, mis hermanos escogieron muy bien.

Mi vida ha tomado un nuevo rumbo, soy más que feliz, con esta familia que dios puso en mi camino, ah Carlisle y Esme los consideró como mis padres, siempre están al pendiente de mi y cuidándome como se que papa y mama lo haría, los quiero mucho.

A Esme le gusta que le diga mama, así que de vez en cuando la complazco y lo hago.

Hace una semana cambie mi número de teléfono, recibí otro mensaje y aunque eso nos alarmo la policía nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos, que pasaban cosas así normalmente, y nos recomendaron que si teníamos tanto miedo solo cambiáramos la línea, y así lo hicimos, desde entonces gracias a dios no eh recibido ningún mensaje.

-Ya llegaron hermanita, vámonos.- me dijo Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Hoy habíamos planeado ir al parque de diversiones a divertirnos un poco, y después haríamos una pijamada en mi casa, será divertido y más por que tendré a Edward aquí conmigo.

Bajamos y los Cullen venían en el volvo de Edward, Emmett, Jasper y yo nos iríamos en el jeep de Emmett, de pronto Alice y Rosalie se bajan del volvo y me ordenan irme con Edward, no alegue nada, ya que no me gustaría estar en medio de esos cuatro y escuchar todas las cursilerías que se dicen.

-hola bella! Te vez muy hermosa hoy.- me dijo Edward regalándome una sonrisa de las que me gusta, creo que sabe el efecto que causa en mi, y lo hace apropósito. Desde hace un tiempo supéreme mi trauma hacia los diminutivos de mi nombre, aun no soporto unos, pero poco a poco lo iré haciendo, así que nuevamente todos me llaman bella.

-gracias señor, usted también viene muy guapo  
El solo sonrió y nos pusimos en marcha al parque de diversiones.

Llegamos y Edward tomo mi mano como siempre, entramos y nos dirigimos a comprar las pulseras.

Cuando nos pusieron las pulseras a todos y Emmett  
salió corriendo como niño con juguete nuevo, quería subirse a la montaña rusa.

-marica el último en llegar.- grito Emmett, y como si les hubieran prendido un cuete, Jasper y Edward salieron corriendo detrás de él.

Emmett llevaba la delantera, giro su cabeza para verlos, y sonrió estúpidamente.

De pronto solo vimos a Emmett cayendo, se había tropezado con una enorme piedra que estaba en medio, y cayo de pura cara, todos en vez de ir a cerciorarnos si estaba bien empezamos a reírnos, el empezó a maldecir.

-MIERDA!- dijo mi hermano tratando de levantarse.

Estaba levantándose cuando resbalo y volvió a caer de espalda.

-demonios! Debimos de haber traído la cámara.- dijo mi hermano estallando en risas junto con Edward y los demás. Hasta Rosalie estaba muerta de la risa.

-dejen de reírse acosta del pobre de Emmett y ayúdenme a levantarme.- dijo un muy enojado y golpeado Emmett.

Después de reírnos un poco más, Jasper y Edward lo ayudaron a levantarse.

-ahora si el último en llegar a la montaña rusa es joto.- dijo Emmett volviendo a correr.

-prefiero ser joto a volverme a caer como tambo.- grito Jasper haciendo que Emmett dejara de correr y se molestara.

-ya chicos, dejen de pelear, vamos caminando, así que mejor tomen a sus chicas de la mano, y guíenos hasta allá.- les dijo una muy dulce Alice.

Emmett y Jasper hicieron lo que Alice dijo.

Edward y yo solo nos miramos, el extendió la mano hacia mi sonriéndome, yo la tome y nos dirigimos hacia la montaña rusa.

Nos subimos en parejas y disfrutamos de unas cuantas vueltas. Todo era felicidad y risa.

Emmett nos invito a comer a un puestito de comida mexicana, entramos y pedimos unos tacos.

Nos dieron unas salsas para acompañar nuestros tacos, y Emmett hizo una apuesta con Jasper.

-quien se termine ese plato de salsa en menos tiempo, se salva de lavar los trastes por 1 mes.-  
Jasper acepto y Emmett con una sonrisa en la cara pidió otro plato parecido.

Todo los mirábamos divertidos.

-ok ok, no pueden tomar agua en todo el tiempo que coman la salsa.- dijo una Rosalie muy enérgica, todos estábamos muy entretenidos viéndolos.

En el 3er taco Jasper dejo de comer y se rindió, Emmett por querer mostrar su hombría siguió comiendo, hasta que ya no pudo, para ganar se tomo el resto de la salsa que quedaba. Al instante brinco como loco y empezó a gritar.

-AGUA, AGUA.- y todos solo nos reímos de él, hasta que Rosalie le paso un vaso de agua.

Después de eso todo fue más divertido, nos subimos a varios juegos.

Edward y yo nos tomamos unas fotos instantáneas, haciendo caras chistosas.

-vamos a la casa de los espejos bella.- me dijo un muy emocionado y dulce Edward, solo asentí y nos dirigimos ahí, tomados de la mano.

Entramos y estábamos perdidos por tantos espejos, Edward y yo íbamos bromeando, con perdernos ahí, cuando de pronto gire hacia mi izquierda y en un espejo mire a james escondido.

Me quede en shock, no por tenerle miedo si no la impresión de verlo, me gire para llamar a Edward.

-Edward, el espejo.- le dije un poco ronca, y apuntando hacia donde lo había visto, pero no había nada.

-¿que pasa con el espejo?- me dijo Edward confundido, aunque yo lo estaba más, estaba segura que él estaba ahí, bueno seguro era una mala jugarreta de mi mente, así que decidí ignorarlo.

-no nada, creí a ver visto algo, no me gusta este lugar, ¿podemos salir de aquí?- le pregunte a Edward, logrando que no notara mi nerviosismo y saliéramos de ahí.

Edward asintió y de pronto ya nos estábamos dirigiendo hacia los demás.

Después de unos cuantos juegos más y de un Emmett ya muy golpeado, decidimos irnos.

Llegamos a mi casa y las chicas pidieron unas pizzas.

Empezamos a acomodar la sala con sabanas y colchones alrededor.

-tengo una idea, hay que jugar a la botellita, será divertido.- dijo un pequeño duende con mucha energía.

Todos asentimos y Alice fue a buscar una botella.

Todos nos acomodamos en círculo, por supuesto yo alado de Edward, y Alice giro la botella.

A Rosalie le toco mandar y Alice obedecer.

-a ver primita que será bueno.- lo dijo una muy maliciosa Rosalie.

-vamos Rosalie, escúpelo de una vez para seguir con el juego.

De pronto Rosalie puso una gran sonrisa.

-tienes que darme tus tarjetas de crédito, te las regresare hasta mañana a esta hora

-eso es jugar bajo Rosalie, sabes que no puedo estar  
sin comprar nada, eso no es justo.- dijo una Alice muy molesta.

-deja de lloriquear y dame tus tarjetas.- Alice le ido las tarjetas, y los chicos empezaron a reír, pero se callaron cuando recibieron una mirada severa de Alice.

Rosalie giro la botella y ahora toco mandar a Jasper y a Emmett obedecer.

-haber hermanito suelta ya tu castigo  
-que Alice se divierta contigo 10 minutos, maquillándote o lo que te quiera hacer.- lo dijo un Jasper con una sonrisa triunfal, sin darle tiempo a Emmett de contestar una muy feliz Alice, lo arrastro hasta el baño.

Diez minutos después Emmett salió del baño con tubos en la cabeza, sus pestañas risadas y con mascara, sus parpados pintados de un azul cuelo y sus mejillas con rubor rosa.

Esta imagen era asombrosa, todos empezamos a reírnos hasta más no poder, no aguantábamos la risa.

-sigamos jugando.- ordeno un Emmett humillado, nos sentamos y el giro la botella. Como castigo divino ahora le toco a Jasper obedecer y a Emmett mandar.

Emmett estuvo pensando un rato hasta que sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-ve caminando hasta la esquina y te regresas de la misma forma

-eso es fácil.- Jasper sonrió y cuando se dirigía a la puerta Emmett lo detuvo

-desnudo.- todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos, hasta Jasper, Emmett solo sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-estas bromeando hermano.- dijo Jasper un poco asustado.

-claro que no lo estoy, pero si no lo quieres hacer no te culpo, siempre supe que eras la gallina de la  
familia.

De repente Jasper se empezó a desvestir.

-oh por dios, no puedo ver esto.- le dije a Edward tapándome los ojos

Ellos empezaron a reír y se escucho la puerta cerrarse.

-vamos, no quiero perderme esto por nada del mundo.- y todos salieron, decidí que no quería perderme la diversión y me dispuse a abrir los ojos.

Jasper iba caminando tapándose solo con sus manos, de pronto escuchamos como una señora le gritaba.

-chiquitito, que daría por ser esa mano.- le grito una señora, seguido por otra

-¡PAPASITO!- le grito otra señora.

Todos moríamos de la risa, mi hermano solo estaba todo rojo.

De regreso paso corriendo a nuestro lado gritando.

-ME SIENTO VIOLADO!- todos no podíamos parar de reír, entramos y mi hermano estaba encerrado en el baño gritando.

-ME SIENTO ULTRAJADO!- gritaba sin parar, era tan gracioso, después de 10 min. Salió Jasper del baño con la frente en alto.

Giro la botella y para mi desgracia Alice mandaba y yo obedecía.

-oh por dios.- fue lo único que dije cuando esa loca me giño un ojo.

-bueno bella, tú tienes que BESAR A EDWARD.- grito muy emocionada y yo me quede en shock.

Si quería besarlo, pero no sabía si él quería, de pronto todos estaban viéndome hasta Edward.

-Alice, yo no puedo, no sé si Edward quiera.- le dije a Alice, e inmediatamente me puse roja, por haber dicho esto en voz alta ahora era obvio que yo quería.

-por mí no hay problema.- dijo Edward, en su mirada note un poco de emoción, así que con su sentimiento lo aria.

Me fui acercando poco a poco, cuando estaba a centímetros de él, lo mire a los ojos, y me sorprendió lo que vi, demostraban amor, deseo, cariño y de pronto el me beso, instintivamente cerré los ojos y me deje llevar.

Entrelace su cabello con mis manos, y él me tomo de la cintura.

Era un beso tan apasionado, lleno de amor de cariño, nadie me había besado así nunca, estuvimos así por más de 5 minutos, ninguno de los dos rompíamos el beso.

Hasta que Emmett hablo y recordé que no estábamos solos.

-si no dejan de besarse ahora, tendré que romperle la cara a Edward.- inmediatamente nos separamos, yo estaba más que sonrojada por lo que acababa de suceder, OH POR DIOS, TE BESARON! Gritaba una vocecita en mi cabeza, no me atreví a levantar la mirada, la verdad no me esperaba esto, aunque lo disfrute.

Mire de reojo a los demás y nos miraban con una cara de diversión, no me atreví a mirar a Edward.

Seguimos jugando un rato mas, después decidimos ver algunas películas, no había mirado en todo este tiempo a Edward por vergüenza hasta que el hablo.

-bella podemos hablar un momento.- yo solo asentí y nos dirigimos a mi habitación, entramos y Edward tomo mi mano, me gire a verlo y en su mirada había muchas cosas que no sabia descifrar.

-bella, el beso de ahorita fue lo mejor que me ha pasado.- oh por idos no podía ser cierto, ¿Edward se me iba a declarar? O por dios, rogaba por que así fuera.

-bella desde que te conocí, me enamore de ti, en realidad me gustas, y quisiera que fueras mi novia, yo nunca te are daño ni te lastimare, al contrario, yo solo quiero hacerte feliz y amarte siempre, quiero que me aceptes y que confíes en mi, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- me pregunto tomándome la mano, no lo podía creer, Edward quería que fuera su novia, era lo único bueno que tengo en mi vida, y claro que quería ser su novia.

-sí, sí quiero ser tu novia.- le dije con una dulce sonrisa

El me cargo y dio vueltas

-gracias bella, amor, no te arrepentirás.- y cuando estaba a punto de besarme sonó mi celular, nos separamos un poco y era un mensaje.

Lo leí inmediatamente:

TE MIRABAS HERMOSA EN LA CASA DE LOS ESPEJOS

y entonces caí en cuenta, no era mi imaginación, si era él,si mire a James, MIERDA!


	17. Viviendo con los Cullen

**chic s aqui otro capitulo nenas! espero les guste :)**

**los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mia.**

**Issie**

* * *

**Viviendo con los Cullen**

**Cap 17**

**Bella POV**

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mil veces mierda! Esto no podía ser verdad, el no podía volver a mi vida, no debía, porque demonios no me deja en paz, porque no puedo ser feliz.

-bella, ¿sucede algo? Amor, te pusiste muy pálida.- me dijo Edward queriendo tomar mi celular, pero no se lo permití, corrí hacia la sala en donde estaban todos.

-¡POR QUE DEMONIOS NO PUEDO SER FELIZ!, POR QUE TIENE QUE APARECER Y ARRUINARLO TODO POR QUE.- grite en medio de la sala, todos me miraban asombrados, la verdad no me importaba, yo quería sacar este odio que tenia hacia él, porque me hacia esto, que demonios quería de mi, ya me había robado lo más puro de mi alma.

-¿qué sucede hermanita?, estas demasiado blanca, que le hiciste Edward.- grito mi hermano un poco enojado cuando lo miro saliendo de mi habitación.

-nada, llego un mensaje a su celular y de pronto se puso muy pálida y así

-fue james.- les dije sin despegar la mirada del celular, lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos sin poder detenerlas, pero eran lagrimas de impotencia de desesperación, ahora estaba feliz, me sentía feliz plena y el tiene que aparecer de nuevo.

-¿QUE HIZO? ¿Lo viste? ¿ Se comunico? - empezó hacer Jasper pregunta tras pregunta muy enojado.

-el de los mensajes siempre ha sido james.- les dije sin mirarlos.

-como sabes eso, ¿te hablo?- me pregunto un molesto Emmett, así que le platicaría lo que ocurrió en la casa de espejos.

-hoy cuando Edward y yo entramos a la casa de espejos, se me a figuró mirar a james detrás de un espejo, le hable a Edward para decirle, pero cuando lo hice, ya no había nada, creí que había sido una mala jugada de mi mente, así que solo lo olvide y seguí disfrutando.- todos escuchaban tan atentos y de vez en cuando solo asentían, Edward estaba un poco molesto cuando dije lo del reflejo de james.

-ahorita que estaba con Edward mi celular sonó, era un mensaje, decía que me miraba hermosa en la casa de los espejos.- todos se sorprendieron y Emmett solo cerro sus manos en puños.

-ese estúpido nos ha estado espiando.- dijo Emmett acercándose a la ventana y revisando que nadie estuviera a fuera, supongo que lo buscaba a él.

-bueno, hay que tranquilizarnos, esta noche la pasaran aquí, pero mañana se van a nuestra casa, o al menos bella, teniendo a ese idiota suelto no dejare que nadie se acerque a ella.- dijo mi ahora novio, todos solo asintieron y Edward se acerco a mí.

-¿ya estas mejor amor?-me pregunto Edward, sentí como todos se giraban a vernos pero no me importo, yo solo lo necesitaba a él, necesitaba de sus besos y sus abrazos.

Yo solo asentí, y me abalance sobre él, nos fundimos en un dulce y tierno beso, cargado de tanto amor, deseo, cariño, me olvide de todo y de todos hasta que alguien hizo un sonido con su garganta.

Nos separamos, muy lentamente, todos nos miraban con asombro y felicidad.

Mientras les contábamos a todos que Edward y yo ya somos novios, Emmett se acercaba cada 5 min. A la ventana para asegurarse que nadie estuviera ahí.

-MALDICION.- grito Emmett sacándonos de nuestra  
conversación.

-¡JASPER! VE POR EL TUBO QUE ESTA DEBAJO DE MI CAMA.- grito Emmett muy enojado, no sabíamos que sucedía, como reaccionábamos mi hermano corrió a su cuarto y salió con un tubo de fierro y le entrego uno a Jasper. El solo frunció el seño nadie entendía nada, y todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido.

-SIGUEME, ACABA APARCAR UN CARRO Y ALCANSE A VISLUMBRAR LA SILUETA DE JAMES, EL MALDITO ESTA AQUÍ.- grito mi hermano muy enojado.

Emmett, Jasper y Edward corrieron fuera de la casa, yo iba de tras de ellos, james era muy peligroso y podía hacerles algo, odiaría que les pasara algo por mi culpa. Alguien me tomo de los brazos y me regreso a la casa.

-bella, debes quedarte aquí, esto es peligroso, hay que llamar a la policía.- dijo Rosalie dejándome en el sillón, corrí hacia la ventana haber que pasaba pero solo mire a mis hermanos y a Edward muy enojados.

Sentí que la sangre me regresaba al rostro, estaban ahí solos y no había nadie, tal vez solo fue una confusión.

Ellos se quedaron a fuera y cuando llego la policía, hablaron en la calle.

Una patrulla rondaría la casa todos los días hasta que lo agarraran, fue lo que nos dijo Emmett cuando entro, desgraciadamente si era el, pero cuando miro que mis hermanos y Edward iban hacia el prendió el carro y se fue.

Nos dispusimos a dormir, en la sala estaban los colchones que habíamos puesto horas atrás, por supuesto yo me dormiría acurrucada a lado de Edward, Emmett iba a protestar, pero Rosalie lo callo, diciéndole que estaríamos en la misma habitación que todos.

Este día había estado lleno de bueno y malos momentos, por fin era novia de Edward. Me dispuse a dormir con ese pensamiento en mi cabeza, Edward se abrazaba a mi cintura y su cabeza descansaba en mi cuello, antes de caer en la inconsciencia escuche como me susurraba un TE AMO.

.  
-EDWARD!-grite lo más fuerte que pude, aro me tenia sostenida de los brazos mientras que James golpeaba Edward.

-DEJALO MALDITO, SUELTALO!- le gritaba a james pero el solo me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-ESTE ESTUPIDO SE METIO CON LO QUE ES MIO, POR QUE TU ERES MIA ISABELLA MIA!- me grito james con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡NO, YO NO SOY TU YA Y NUNCA LO SERE!- le grite con lagrimas en mi rostro, no aguantaba ver a Edward, a mi Edward así.

-¿AH NO?- me pregunto con una expresión de burla

-NO, NUNCA SERIA TUYA- le grite lo más fuerte que pude.

-ERES UNA ESTUPIDA PERRA- se acerco a mí y me golpeo, yo solo sentía como salía sangre de la herida, me había reventado el labio.

-SI NO ERES MIA BELLITA, NO SERAS DE NADIE.- de pronto saco una pistola de su pantalón, le apunto a Edward en la cabeza.

-NO!- grite lo más fuerte que pude, el soltó una risa estúpida y sin pensarlo disparo.

.

-NO, NO, NO.- sentía que alguien me sostenía de las manos.

-NO, ARO SUELTAME NO, JAMES POR QUE, POR QUE, NO.

- bella despierta, bella.- escuchaba que alguien me decía pero lo ignore no podía pasarme esto a mí, no podía estar muerto Edward.

NO, EDWARD NO, POR QUE SUELTAME NO.-

-Jasper ve por el inhalador.- escuche que decía alguien, mire para todas las direcciones y no estaba Jasper solo el maldito de james.

-NO JAMES NO, SUELTAME NO.- empecé a gritar más fuerte de pronto sentí que alguien me estrujaba muy fuerte y abrí los ojos.

-amor, tranquila estoy aquí, no pasa nada.- intente aclarar mis vista, lagrimas que sin pensar brotaron de mi rostro me dejaban ver, escuche como alguien gritaba y sollozaba, hasta que me di cuenta que era yo.

-hermanita cálmate fue solo un sueño, Edward esta aquí contigo.- me dijo mi hermano tratando de tranquilizarme, me gire y lo vi, ahí estaba el amor de  
mi vida.

De pronto sentí como me faltaba la respiración.

-cálmate, hermanita, respira, ¡JASPER, DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA EL INALADOR!- empezó a gritar mi hermano, Jasper llego en un segundo, se lo dio y empecé a inhalar.

Después de unos minutos me sentía un poco mejor, esta estúpida pesadilla me había alterado, cuando será el día en que me dejen en paz, en que pueda ser feliz.

-TE AMO.- me dijo Edward acercándose a mí, era la segunda vez que lo escuchaba y aunque llevamos solo un día de novios, sabía que lo decía de verdad.

-hermanita, quieres hablar de tu pesadilla.- me dijo Emmett acercándose a mí, Edward se alejo un poco para darnos privacidad.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza y el asintió, se acerco y me dio un beso en la frente.

-nunca dejare que te vuelva a lastimar, lo juro, sé que mi deber era protegerte siempre, y en el pasado falle, y lo lamento, debí de haberte cuidado mejor, lo prometí en la tumba de mis padres y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de no hacerlo, ese día no debí dejarte salir era tarde, algún día podrás perdonarme.- me dijo Emmett con lagrimas en sus ojos, era la primera vez que me lo decía, el se sentía culpable y yo no podía permitir eso, con el psicólogo aprendí que no fue culpa de nadie más que de james y mía.

-tú no tienes la culpa, yo fui la responsable de mis actos, te amo y jamás vuelvas a pensar esto, la culpa fue de james y mía.- cuando le dije esto el frunció el seño y yo proseguí

-si fue mía, mía por no alejarme de él la primera vez que me golpeo, la primera vez que me grito

-te amo y jamás dejare que te vuelva a pasar nada.- me interrumpió mi hermano y me abrazo, le regrese el abrazo y Jasper se unió a nosotros, lloramos en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que recordamos la presencia de los Cullen.

Eran las 6 am, y ya no pudimos dormir, decidimos olvidar lo sucedido y pusimos algunas películas.

Más tarde las chicas me ayudaron a empacar mis cosas, me quedaría unos días en casa de los Cullen.

La tarde pasó muy rápido, nos pasamos todo el día en casa de los Cullen, jugamos juegos de mesa junto con Carlisle y Esme, ahora nos dirigíamos al karaoke.

-yo quiero cantar primero.- dijo el grandulón de mi hermano con una estúpida sonrisa.

-te reto a que hagas lo que hiciste el día que nos mudamos, si no eres una gallina.- le dijo Jasper cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo, Emmett lo pensó un poco y después sonrió, demonios lo haría.

-solo necesito un minuto, Rosalie ven.- y se llevo a rose fuera, todos voltearon a vernos a Jasper y a mí, sabíamos lo que haría pero no les diríamos, así que solo nos encogimos de hombros.

10 minutos después salió una rubia musculosa y muy alta con un enorme vestido, que le quedaba más apretado de lo normal.

Camino hacia el micrófono y empezó la función.

Todos no podíamos para de reír al ver a Emmett vestido así, hasta Esme y Carlisle se unieron a las risas, Alice se cayó al suelo de puro sentón y se sostenía la pansa por lo que eso le provocaba.

De pronto Emmett se acerco a Edward y empezó a bailarle, Edward dejo de reír y puso cara de asustado, Emmett se le empinaba a Edward y de pronto agarro la mano de Edward y hizo que le diera nalgadas.

Todos nos reímos por lo gracioso que era, definitivamente mi hermano jamás se moriría de hambre, podía trabajar de payaso o algo así.

Emmett termino de cantar, y todos nos seguíamos riendo.

Después de él pasaron todos a cantar solo faltábamos Edward y yo, yo no quería pasar y esperaba que nadie me lo pidiera.

-ahora solo falta mi hermanito y bella, pueden cantar juntos si quieren.- dijo el demonio de Alice, parece que leí la mente esta mujer.

-sí, bella canta hermoso, ustedes nunca la han escuchado, pero cuando la escuchen lo sabrán.- dijo Emmett alentando a los chicos, yo solo me sonroje.

Sabía que jamás le ganaría al demonio de Alice, así que mire a Edward y empezamos a decidir por alguna canción, había una canción que me encantaba, se llama someone like you, así que después de discutir por unos minutos quedamos en que Edward la tocaría en el piano ya que se la sabía.

-está bien, bella cantara y yo tocare el piano.- dijo Edward muy contento, se notaba que le gustaba el piano.

Nos dirigimos al piano yo me quede parada y Edward se acomodo, después de unos segundos Edward asintió con la cabeza y empezamos.

I heard that you're settled down,  
That you found a girl and you're married now,  
I heard that your dreams came true,  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you,  
Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light,

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,  
I had hoped you'd see my face,  
And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,

Todos nos miraban asombrados, en verdad sonaba muy bien, Edward tocaba muy bien el piano, lo mire mientras cantaba y él me miraba con sus ojos llenos de amor y una sonrisa en los labios.

( watch?v=ri49XBQ23kA)

Never mind, I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too,  
Don't forget me, I beg,  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead,"  
Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah,

You know how the time flies,  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives,  
We were born and raised in a summer haze,  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days,

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,  
I had hoped you'd see my face,  
And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,

Después de unos minutes mas la canción termino. De pronto unos brazos me rodearon la cintura y me giro, antes de que pudiera hablar me dio un beso tan candente y lleno de amor y pasión, nos quedamos así por algunos segundos hasta que escuchamos que alguien tocio, Edward sonrió y nos separamos.

-me podrían explicar de qué nos perdimos.- pregunto un muy serio Carlisle, era verdad, se nos había olvidado por completo contarles, Edward y yo solo sonreímos nos miramos y asentimos.

-desde ayer somos novios papa, se lo pedí y ella me acepto.- dijo Edward muy orgulloso de sus palabras.

Carlisle siguió serio por un par de segundos hasta que sonrió, se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

-bienvenida a la familia hija.- dijo un Carlisle muy contento, le regrese le abrazo.

Después siguió Esme en felicitarnos, me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo, estaba junto al hombre que amaba y tenía una nueva familia.

La tarde paso muy rápido, carlisle y Esme aceptaron que me quedara con ellos, estaban muy felices.

ya era hora de dormir.

Mis hermanos se fueron y yo me quede con los Cullen, las chicas me acompañaron hasta la que sería mi recamara, me ayudaron a acomodar todo y después se fueron, me puse mi pijama y me acosté.

Después de una hora, no podía dormir quería estar cerca de Edward, así que sin pensarlo Salí de la cama dispuesta a ir a su cuarto.

Todo estaba tan oscuro que casi no se veía nada, no quise prender la luz para que no se dieran cuenta, iba tan distraída fijándome de que no me viera nadie cuando tropecé con alguien, el me sostuvo de los brazos y me dijo.

-a donde se dirige señorita.- me dijo la dulce voz de mi Edward, solo sonreí y le pregunte lo mismo.

-primero dígame usted caballero a donde se dirigía.- le dije con una sensual voz.

-la verdad, no podía dormir y me iba a escabullir a tu cuarto hermosa.- me dijo un Edward apenado, yo sonreí de oreja a oreja, porque yo estaba pensando en lo mismo.

-yo también iba a escabullirme a tu cuarto.- reímos en silencio, el me tomo la mano y me llevo a su cuarto, nos acostamos en su cama y empezamos a platicar.

Después de un rato platicando, me acurre en los brazos de mi amado y caímos en la inconsciencia.

* * *

CHICAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS NENAS :D

gracias por todo lo que me ponen jeje y me alegra mucho que les guste el fic, no tengo mucho tiempo para contestarles a todos, pero sepan que se los agradesco mucho y si los leo, bueno espero otro Review para que me digan que tal les parecio el capitulo chicas.

besos

Issie


	18. Un cumpleaños no tan feliz

**chic s aqui otro capitulo nenas! espero les guste :)**

**los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mia.**

**Issie**

* * *

**CUMPLEAÑOS NO TAN FELIZ**

**Cap 18**

**Bella POV****  
**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que vivo con lo Cullen, James ya no ha dado señales de vida y eso es genial, no eh recibido mensajes de él ni nada extraño.

Estos días han sido maravillosos para mi, eh estado a lado de Edward todo este tiempo, platicando, tocando el piano y pasando mucho tiempo juntos, su familia es realmente extraordinaria, estos días eh ido más de dos veces de compras con Esme, Rosalie y Alice, son las mejores personas que eh podido conocer en la vida, me tratan como si fuera de su familia, y Esme y Carlisle en verdad me dicen hija.

-hija, ya llegaron tus hermanos.- me dijo Esme sacándome de mis pensamientos, hoy regresaría a mi casa nuevamente, como ya no se mostraban señales de james y la policía rondaba la casa todos los días ya no había peligro.

Tome mis cosas y baje las escaleras, para encontrarme a mis hermosos hermanos, Edward había ido a comprar algo para su carro, se fue con Carlisle a lo que sería una "tarde de chicos", el no quería irse pero tuve que convencerlos.

Me despedí de las chicas y de Esme.

En todo el camino mis hermanos estaban algo extraños, se miraban entre sí pero no le tome importancia.

Llegamos a casa y platicamos un poco de cómo había estado nuestro día, a ellos cada vez les iba mejor, ya que les habían aumentado el sueldo en su trabajo.

-Bueno hermanita, llegamos a tu casa.- me dijo Emmett muy contento, la verdad yo los había extrañado mucho, estaba muy a gusto con los Cullen, pero había extrañado mucho a mis hermanos.

Jasper me ayudo a subir las cosas a mi habitación.

Emmett pidió una pizza, ya que nadie tenía ganas de hacer la cena.

Cuando terminamos de cenar cada quien se fue a su cuarto a dormir, ya era tarde aunque mañana no había escuela ni trabajo para mis hermanos, pero si sería un día muy largo ya que habíamos quedado con los Cullen de ir de compras, la verdad fue idea de Alice, y era imposible lograr persuadir a ese pequeño duende cuando de compras se trataba.

Intente dormirme temprano pero no podía, así que decidí ponerme a guardar mis cosas ya que aun estaban en la maleta, cuando termine, me puse a leer un poco mi libro CUMBRES BORRASCOSAS, fue lo último que supe antes de perderme en el mundo de los sueños.

.

-ESTAS SON LAS MAÑANITAS QUE CANTABA EL REY DAVID, HOY POR SER DIA DE TU SANTO TE LAS CANTAMOS ASI, DESPIERTA BELLA DESPIERTA, MIRA QUE YA AMANECIO Y A LOS PAJARITOS CANTAN LA LUNA YA SE METIO.

Escuche que alguien cantaba las mañanitas pero aun no me quería levantar, así que tome una almohada y la puse sobre mi cabeza.

-vamos bella durmiente, hoy es tu cumpleaños, anda despiértate.- escuche que Jasper me decía, demonios, había olvidado por completo que hoy era mi cumpleaños, no me gustaba festejar mi cumpleaños así que tenía que advertirles que no hicieran ni me regalaran nada.

Destape mi cabeza para mirarlos y los dos estaban al pie de la cama, Emmett tenía un pastel en las manos y Jasper una cámara con la que empezó a tomar muchas fotos.

-chicos basta, saben bien que no me gusta que hagan esto, no me gusta festejar mi cumpleaños.- les dije un poco irritada.

-vamos Bells hoy cumples 19 años y no puede pasar desapercibido hermanita.- me dijo Emmett con una enorme sonrisa.

-solo aceptare ese pastel porque es de fresa, pero no quiero celebrarlo ¿entendieron? Y no quiero que le digan a los Cullen, sabe bien que no me gustan los regalos ni festejos.- les dije un poco seria pero regalándoles la mejor sonrisa.

Ellos solo asintieron feliz mente.

-bueno ahora sopla la vela y pide un deseo.- me dijo un Jasper muy emocionado

Pedí mi deseo y apague la vela.- ahora la mordida hermanita, tienes que morderle, ándale.- me dijo Emmett.

Yo solo asentí, y cuando me acerque mi cara para darle la mordida.

Emmett tomo mi nuca con una mano y con la otra me embarro todo el pastel, forcejee con mi mano para que me soltara y cuando lo hizo él y Jasper no paraban de reírse, esta me la pagaban, Jasper empezó a tomar muchas fotos cuando Emmett hablo.

-hermosa tu mascara de betún hermanita.- me dijo muy sonriente, pero ahora era mi turno.

-vas a morir Emmett.- le dije lo más calmada que pude, me levante de la cama y tome el resto del paste.

-vamos Bells era solo una broma, no pensaras hacerle algo a tu hermanito.- me dijo Emmett saliendo del cuarto.

Yo solo sonreí y empecé a corretearlo, logre atraparlo en la cocina y con toda la Azaña del mundo le embarre todo el pastel en la cara, después seguí con Jasper.

No sé cuánto tiempo duramos haciendo eso hasta que mire el reloj y me di cuenta que los Cullen estaban a punto de llegar.

-hay que arreglarnos, los chicos casi llegan y no queremos que se den cuenta que cumplo años, así que ayúdenme a limpiar este tiradero y después nos bañamos.- les dije a mis hermanos, ellos solo asintieron y nos pusimos a limpiar la casa, después de una hora, la casa estaba realmente limpia.

Cada quien se fue a su cuarto para bañarnos ya que éramos todo un desastre.

A la hora llegaron los chicos y fui a abriles la puerta.  
-hola amor, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- me pregunto Edward después de a verme dado un dulce beso.

Mis hermanos compartieron una mirada de complicidad y yo solo rodee los ojos.

-muy bien amor, gracias ¿y tu mañana que tal estuvo?-le pregunte cambiando de tema, no quería que a los locos de mis hermanos se les saliera decir que era mi cumpleaños.

-pues bien, las locas de mis hermanas que no me dejaron traerme mi volvo, según Alice, todos nos iríamos en su carro porque es más espacioso.- dijo mi novio haciendo un pequeño puchero, era tan tierno haciendo eso.

-a no, eso sí que no, nos iremos en mi jeep.- dijo mi hermano sacándome de mi burbuja personal.

-claro que no grandulón, y no te hagas el difícil, todos nos iremos en mi carro y se acabo.- le dijo una pequeña Alice, parándose delante de él.

-claro que no enana, mi jeep es más espacioso, nos iremos en el

-sobre mi cadáver Emmett Swan.- dijo una molesta Alice

-vamos Emmett, sabes bien que no hay forma de que le ganen a Alice, mejor vámonos ya.- dijo Edward, la verdad nadie le ganaba a ese pequeño duende del demonio y no creo que mi hermano pueda.

Siguieron discutiendo por un rato más hasta que Emmett cometió la estupidez más grande del mundo.

-oh si pequeño duende, nos iremos en mi carro.- volvió a decir Emmett

-sobre mi cadáver.- volvió amenazar alce.

-pues hoy es el CUMPLEAÑOS DE BELLA! Así que ella  
debe decir en que quiere irse.- cuando dijo esto, todos voltearon a verme y Emmett se tapo la boca con las manos.

-¿es tu cumpleaños?-me pregunto Edward girando a verme, sus ojos tenían un poco de enojo y sorpresa.

-TE MATERE EMMETT SWAN.- le dije lo más fuerte que pude y cerré mis ojos, sabía lo que se avecinaba.

-oh por dios, bella, es tu cumpleaños, hay que hacer algo, una fiesta, oh por dios no tengo un obsequió, apresúrense tengo que comprarle mil cosas a bella, Rosalie, llama a Esme dile que bella cumple años y que aremos una cena.- abrí mis ojos y la pequeña Alice no para de hablar y de brincar, le lance una mirada amenazante a Emmett y el solo susurro un "LO SIENTO".

-feliz cumpleaños Bella.- me dijo Rosalie al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba

Después me felicito la pequeña Alice, y por ultimo Edward se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

Nos separamos, tomo mi mentón con su mano paraqué lo mirara.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que hoy es tu cumpleaños?- me dijo Edward, y pude notar la decepción en sus ojos, no es que no quisiera decirle, si no que no me gustaba festejarlo.

-lo que pasa es que nunca me ha gustado festejar mi cumpleaños, no me gustan los regalos ni que me estén felicitando.- le dije mientras compartíamos una tierna mirada, de pronto recordé todo lo que dijo Alice.

-Alice, olvídate de hacer lo que dijiste hoy, no me gusta festejar mi cumpleaños, ni los regalos ni nada, se supone que nadie debería de saberlo.- le dije lanzándole una mirada amenazante a Emmett.

-lo siento quería bella, pero como parte de mi familia, tenemos que festejarlo como tal y se acabo, eso no está en discusión, así que ahora vámonos, que hay mucho que comprar y que hacer.- me sentí de rotada ante las palabras de Alice, pero luego Emmett me las pagaría.

Salimos de mi casa hacia el centro comercial y como habían dicho que yo decidía, estaba tan molesta con Emmett que decidí que todos fuéramos con Alice.

Llegamos al centro comercial y dejamos a los hombres en el área de comidas, ya que Alice me arrastro sin pensarlo a una boutique de ropa interior, ella y Rosalie hicieron el momento más embarazoso haciendo que me probara diversos conjuntos de ropa interior y tener que salir para modelárselos.

Salí de ahí cargada con muchas bolsas, encontramos a los chicos pero Edward no estaba.

-dijo que tenía que ir al baño y que ahorita nos alcanzaba.- me dijo Jasper, al ver que lo estaba buscando.

Poco después Edward se uno a nosotros y fue de gran utilidad ya que Alice y Rosalie me habían comprado muchas cosas, entre ellas habían bolsas, tacones, vestidos, faldas, estas mujeres acabarían conmigo, parece que no tiene en que mas gastarse su dinero.

Después de una larga tarde de compras, íbamos camino a casa de Edward para la famosa "cena".

Llegamos y a la entrada estaban Carlisle y Esme.

-¡feliz cumpleaños hija!- Dijeron Esme y Carlisle al mismo tiempo, envolviéndome en un tierno abrazo, no me gustaba mucho que me felicitaran pero ellos eran como mis padres, por un momento deje vagar mi mente pensando en que así seria si mis padres vivieran, y no pude evitar derramar algunas lagrimas de alegría.

-gracias, Carlisle Esme, no sabe lo que significa para mi.- les dije devolviéndoles el abrazo.

Entramos a la casa y Edward se excuso diciendo que tenía algo que enseñarme, tomo mi mano y con una hermosa sonrisa me arrastro hasta su cuarto.

Entramos a su cuarto y antes de decir alguna cosa se abalanzó sobre mi envolviéndome en un tierno y delicado beso, sus manos rodearon mis cintura y sin pensarlo lleve mis manos a ese hermoso cabellos cobrizo, el beso fue subiendo de intensidad, sus manos subieron para acariciar mis brazos de pronto bajo hasta mi cuello y empezó a darme tiernos besos, era la sensación más hermosa que había sentido, yo también empezó a acariciarlo y bese su cuello, el subió hasta mi oreja y la mordió delicadamente, de pronto susurro algo a mi oído.

-¡feliz cumpleaños hermosa bella! - se separo de mí y me llevo hasta su cama.

-con obsequios así, te diré mas seguido que cumplo años.- le dije sin pensarlo, pero al momento de reflexionar mis palabras, sentí como mis mejillas ardían, jamás habíamos pasado de un beso tierno.

El soltó una hermosa risita.

-tengo un obsequio para ti hermosa y no quiero que digas nada, solo que lo aceptes, porque lo compre con todo el amor que te tengo.- estaba pensando en decirle algo, pero podía ver la ilusión que esto le producía a el así que solo asentí y le sonreí.

-Lo vi hoy en el centro comercial y no pude resistir el comprártelo, sabía que era el regalo perfecto espero que te guste.- me dijo mientras ponía una cajita negra de terciopelo en mi mano.

La abrí y saque el hermoso collar que había dentro la cadena era de plata y el dije era un hermoso corazón de oro blanco y en medio con letra hermosa y color plata estaban las E Y B, el collar estaba simplemente hermoso.

-te amo, mi bella.- me dijo Edward mientras yo admiraba el hermoso collar.

Me abalance sobre sus brazos y le di un tierno beso.- gracias.- le dije cuando nos separamos

-si hace me vas a agradecer te regalare cosas más seguido.- me dijo Edward con una hermosa sonrisa.

-ni se te ocurra Edward Cullen, sabes bien que no me gustan los regalos.- le dije tratando de poner un tono seria pero era imposible estaba demasiado feliz.

-¿puedo ponértelo?

-claro.- le dije muy entusiasmada, le extendí el collar y recogí mi cabello.

Edward termino de abrochar el collar y me dio un beso en el cuello provocando que se me erizara la piel.

-bueno señorita hay que bajar antes de que mama suba por nosotros, sabes que no le gusta que la hagamos esperar.

Yo solo asentí y nos dirigimos hacia los demás.

Bajamos y las chicas inmediatamente se dieron cuenta del hermoso collar que tenia puesto, les dije que Edward me lo había regalado por mi cumpleaños, y todas estaban tan emocionadas, la verdad yo también lo estaba.

Empezamos a cenar, entre plática y plática la cena termino muy pronto, eran las 6 pm, cuando a Alice y Rosalie se les metió la idea de ir a bailar con motivo de mi cumpleaños. De primero no queríamos pero como siempre la enana termino por convencernos.

-bueno chicos antes de que se empiecen a arreglar, Esme y yo le tenemos un regalo a nuestra adorada bella.- dijo Carlisle levantándose de la mesa, yo iba a decir algo cuando Esme me interrumpió.

-si bella, hija, esperamos que aceptes este regalo, ya que batallamos mucho en conseguirlo, no es que se pueda hacer mucho en una mañana ¿verdad? Así que no digas nada y acompáñanos.- se levantaron de la misa y se dirigían hacia a fuera, no quería ni imaginar el regalo de ellos, los mire por unos segundos y demostraban felicidad en todo su rostro.

-Edward, hijo, cúbrele los ojos por favor.- le dijo Carlisle a Edward, no me quedo de otra más que aceptar.

Llegamos a lo que me imaginaba era la parte delantera de la casa cuando Esme y Carlisle hablaron.  
-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HIJA!.- dijeron al mismo tiempo, Edward descubrió mis ojos y no lo podía creer, me quede realmente en shock.

Mire a mis hermanos y ellos estaban igual que yo, los Cullen me habían comprado un carro, por dios, nadie regala un carro, aunque creo que ellos son la excepción.

-esperamos que te guste bella, lo compramos con mucho amor.- me dijo Esme regalándome una hermosa sonrisa.

-es hermoso pero yo no puedo aceptar un carro, gracias pero yo no lo puedo aceptar.- le dije a Carlisle y a Esme, por un momento mire pasar la desilusión por sus ojos.

-si no te gusta el color podemos cambiarlo bella.- me dijo Carlisle acercándose a mí, por dios como no podía gustarme, el color era negro y era un volvo como el de Edward, solo que este era negro.

-no es eso Carlisle, créeme es hermoso, pero yo no puedo aceptar algo así

-claro que puedes bella, por favor acéptalo, lo compramos especialmente para ti.- me interrumpió Esme, yo no podía aceptar un carro, ahora veo de donde saco Edward lo extravagante, ya que el collar que él me obsequio no es nada barato.

-anda bella, no acepto un no por respuesta, aquí están las llaves de tu nuevo auto.- me dijo Carlisle con una hermosa sonrisa.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Edward me tomo de la mano y me arrastro al carro para probarlo.

Después de probar el carro y hacer unas cuantas bromas a Esme y Carlisle por lo extravagante de su regalo, nos pusimos de acuerdo para irnos a bailar, quedamos en que las chicas nos arreglaríamos aquí, en la casa de los Cullen y los chicos tendrían que irse a mi casa para arreglarse allá, y todos nos miraríamos en el antro.

De primero Edward y mis hermanos no querían, pero después de unas cuantas reprimendas e insultos de Alice aceptaron.

Cuando los chicos se fueron, las chicas me arrastraron hasta el cuarto de Alice, me maquillaron, me peinaron y me pusieron un atuendo muy atrevido, jamás en mi vida me había puesto algo así, trate de objetar por el vestuario pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Alice ya me lo estaba poniendo.

Mi vestuario tenía un enorme escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, a las 8 pm, salimos de casa de los Cullen en el auto de Alice, Rosalie me recomendó que guardara mi celular en mi busto, atorándolo en mi brasier para no perderlo, la idea no se me hizo tan mal y lo acomode entre mi pecho y mi brasier.

Íbamos llegando al antro cuando el celular de Rosalie sonó.

-que paso amor ¿?-dujo Rosalie, y sabía que estaba hablando con mi hermano.

-si amor cálmate, vamos bien ya vamos llegado, estamos aquí en la nortlast 43.

Rosalie iba hablando con Emmett cuando algo golpeo la parte de atrás, nos giramos y un carro estaba estampándose contra nosotros, de pronto dos camionetas salieron detrás del carro y se puso cada una en un lado para taparnos el paso.

-DEMONIOS! EMMETT ALGUIEN NOS ESTA SIGUIENDO.- de pronto un carro nos golpeo de lado, Rosalie era buena conduciendo y logro estabilizar el carro, Alice y yo íbamos muy asustadas no entendía lo que estaba pasando hasta que un nombre se me vino a la mente, James.

Rosalie iba acelerando cuando de pronto otro carro nos tapo el paso, Rosalie por esquivarlo perdió el control y nos estrellamos.

Sentía sangre salir de mi cabeza, mire a Rosalie y Alice y estaban sangrando de la cara y no reaccionaban.

De pronto alguien abrió la puerta y sentí como me sacaban del carro, mi vista se nublo un poco y no podía distinguir nada, lo último que vi antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue que alguien me alejaba del carro en el que se encontraban Alice y Rosalie.

* * *

**espero les guste el capitulo nenas, y espero un review de ustedes :D**

**besos :)**

**Issie  
**


	19. Secuestro

**CHICAS! AQUI LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y DEJEN SUS COMENTS PLISS :D**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER, SOLO LA TRAMA ES MIA.**

**ISSIE**

* * *

**SECUESTRO**

**Cap 19**

**Bella POV**

-despierta estúpida.- escuche que alguien me decía, de pronto sentí algo frio en mi rostro provocando que abriera los ojos de inmediato. Tenía la vista nublada no podía distinguir bien que es lo que había pasado, mi cabeza dolía mucho.

-bienvenida preciosa.- y cuando escuche esto comprendí todo, recordé el choque, Rosalie y Alice, como me alejaron de ellas, y esa voz, esa voz la conocía, enfoque más mi vista y gire hacia la persona que me hablaba.

-James.- dije casi en un susurro, sentí como se iba la sangre de mi cara, creí que había superado mi miedo, pero estragos de eso seguían en mí.

-si preciosa, te dije que eras mía.- me dijo una sonrisa que daba miedo, gire para ver el lugar y había otra persona ahí, era el doctor Volturi.

-¿creíste que ibas a vivir feliz, mientras mi hijo se pudre en la cárcel perra?- me pregunto el doc. Volturi acercándose a mí,

-tranquilo David, recuerda que los planes cambiaron.- no sabía qué demonios pasaba, tenía que preguntarle que haría conmigo.

-qué demonios planeas hacer conmigo.- le dije molesta, no sabía de dónde había sacado el coraje para hablarle así pero lo hice.

-la princesita, saco las garras.- dijo james acercándose a mí, de pronto su mano azotó en mi cara, yo estaba amarrada en una silla y con el golpe caí al piso, sentí como brotaba la sangre de mi labio.

-no tengo por qué decirte nada estúpida, pero lo hare, quiero verte muerta de miedo, eso me excita preciosa.- me dijo acariciando mi cara, y lamiendo mi  
oreja.

Se levanto y le ordeno a David que me levantara.  
-planeaba hacerte mía hasta que me cansara y después matarte como la perra que eres.- me dijo, mirándome y en sus ojos pude ver el odio y la diversión que sus palabras producían.

-¿y ahora?-le pregunte con la voz temblorosa, el me daba mucho miedo.

-ahora voy a pedir un rescate por ti preciosa, cuando visitaste a David, me aviso dónde estabas y con quien estabas, me dijo donde vivía tu querido novio, y los eh estado siguiendo, se que ellos tienen mucho dinero, y les pediré mucho por ti, después te matare.- no podía creer todo lo que me estaba diciendo, conociendo a los Cullen ellos harán todo lo que él les pedí, el me va a matar, no sé que hice para merecer esto, porque dios me abandono así, porque no me quiere, porque no me deja ser feliz y sin pensarlo empecé a llorar.

James y David se empezaron a reír de mí y salieron de la habitación.

Mire a mi alrededor y estaba como en una bodega, no parecía una casa.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero después de un rato, james regreso, no decía nada solo me miraba encantado, disfrutaba verme sufrir.

En mi mente surgieron muchas preguntas, como me encontró, quien le dio mi número, así que decidí preguntarle.

-¿cómo me encontraste?- le dije con la voz un poco ronca, de tanto llorar, el solo sonrió se acerco a mí y tomo mi cara en sus manos.

-te lo dije preciosa, el doctor me aviso que te había visto aquí, y yo vine hasta acá, por ti.- tenia aliento alcohólico, después de decir esto intento besarme, yo me negué y el agarro mi cara fuerte con las dos manos, se acerco a mí y lo primero que se ocurrió fue escupirle.

Mire como se prendían llamas en sus ojos de puro coraje y sentí como su mano aterrizo tan fuerte en mi cara que me caí.

-eres una maldita perra, siempre haciéndote del rogar, si hubieras accedido y hecho todo lo que te dije seriamos feliz.- me grito con mucho odio, yo solo fruncí el ceño, el no me amaba, el no me quería, solo me hizo daño hasta que una palabra cruzo mi mente,  
OBSECION.

Empecé a procesar todo rápidamente, el estaba obsesionado conmigo.

-pero tú no me amas, james, tu no me quieres.- le dije lo más calmada posible, no quería enfurecerlo mas.

-oh nena claro que no, no seas estúpida, el amor no existe.- no entendía lo que quería decirme, de pronto se acerco a mí y volvió a golpearme, esta vez me pateo muy fuerte, yo solo grite de dolor, me dolía mucho, hace mucho tiempo que nadie me lastimaba.

-me excita verte gritar nena.- cuando dijo esto, se giro y se fue del cuarto.

Me quede tirada en el suelo, llorando como una tonta, me dolía mi cuerpo y mi rostro, pero me dolía más que le fuera hacer daño a Edward.

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida, solo sentí algo muy frio en mi cara y abrí los ojos asustada.

-eres una perra perezosa.- me dijo james, yo no dije nada y él me levanto del suelo.

-¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?- le pregunte casi en un  
susurro.

El sonrió

-llevas aquí dos días, cuando llegaste te mantuvimos drogada para que no despertaras, ya le hicimos saber a tu amado Edward que estas secuestrada y a tus hermanitos.- lo dijo con un tono burlón.

Yo solo sentí como se iba color de mi cara, tenía que hacer algo para que los dejara en paz, no quería que los lastimara.

-james por favor, deja a mis hermanos y a los Cullen tranquilos, si quieres me iré contigo, pero no les hagas daño.- el frunció el ceño y después sonrió con malicia.

-ya te dije que ya no te quiero a ti, quiero su estúpido dinero, después te matare, no dejare que seas de nadie más, te dije que eras mía.- lo dijo con un tono de burla, el me quería matar, yo ya no importaba, lo que importaba era mi familia y los Cullen.

De pronto Edward se me vino a la mente, lo amo tanto, y sé que él me ama a mi también, solo quisiera verlo por última vez, decirle cuanto lo amo, pero sé que es imposible, solo deseó que sea feliz, y que esto no le afecte mucho, de pronto mi tristeza se vio empañada por odio y coraje.

-ERES UN HIJO DE PERRA, SABRAN QUE FUISTE TU, ERES UN IDIOTA, DE QUE TE SERVIRA TODO EL ESTUPIDO DINERO, SI TE BUSCARAN Y TE ENCONTRARAN.-le dije sin pensarlo y sacando todo mi rencor.

Pude ver como se enojo, se acerco a mí y empezó a golpearme, solo sentí como azotaba su mano en mi rostro.

De pronto sus manos dejaron de golpearme y bajaron hacia mi blusa, el solo sonreía.

Recuerdos amargos vinieron a mi mente, él quería abusar de mi, otra vez.

-NO, JAMES POR FAVOR, NO, NO HAGAS ESTO POR FAVOR.- empecé a rogar, pero él no me escuchaba, empezó a tocarme y yo solo empecé a llorar, trate de zafarme de la silla, estaba amarra por atrás, pero el nudo no se sentía muy apretado, mientras él me tocaba yo solo lloraba y rogaba a dios para que me ayudara, de pronto pude sacar una mano, estaba liderada.

Gire mi cara a los lados y a mi lado izquierdo pude ver un fierro, no supe que era, sin pensarlo, en un nanosegundo, tome el fierro lo aventé y le di dure en la cara.

Se tambaleo un poco, y como no se alejo me estire lo mas que pude y volví a golpearlo tan fuerte como pude.

Solo mire como caía al suelo desmayado, de su frente empezó a brotar sangre.

Solté el tubo y empecé a desatar mis pies, no sabia donde estaba ni quien estaba a fuera, solo sabía que james despertaría en cualquier momento y no me iría bien si me quedaba aquí.

Desate mis pies, y cuando me levante me dolía todo mi cuerpo, el me había golpeado mucho pero no podía quedarme aquí.

Levante el fierro y lo tome con las dos manos, me estaba muriendo de miedo, sentí como mis manos temblaban sin control.

Abrí la puerta un poco para mirar quien venía.

No había nadie, sin pensarlo Salí del cuarto, y empecé a caminar lentamente, seguí un pasillo hasta que encontré otra puerta, corrí como nunca para llegar hasta la puerta, y cuando iba abrirla, alguien la abrió antes que yo.

Mire a David en la puerta sorprendido por verme, no le di tiempo de nada y estampe el fierro en su rostro, se desequilibro y cayó al suelo, empecé a golpearlo hasta que se desmayo.

Salí por esa puerta, para encontrarme en una bodega enorme, tenía muchas cajas y estaba muy oscuro, las cajas estaban apiladas y no dejaban ver nada, había también tambos, parecía un laberinto, aun tenía el fierro aferrado a mis manos con mucha fuerza y seguí pasillo por pasillo para encontrar la salida.

-¡NO VAS A PODER SALIR DE AQUÍ PERRA VAS A PAGAR POR LO QUE ME HISISTE!- salte al escuchar a james gritando, de pronto escuche un balazo, y perdí la sangre del rostro.

-TE VAS A MORIR ESTUPIDA, PERO PRIMERO ME DIVERTIRE CONTIGO.- yo solo podía escuchar los pasos que el daba, empecé a moverme más rápido para alejarme de él, de pronto a mi izquierda algo llamo mi atención, un destello de luz provenía desde ahí, entrecerré los ojos para ver que era y la vi, era la salida.

Empecé a moverme más de prisa, necesitaba alcanzarla, salir de aquí, estaba a punto de llegar, cuando sentí que alguien me golpeo en las costillas, provocando que cayera.

-te encontré preciosa.- dijo james con una estúpida sonrisa y sabía que estaba perdida.

Tenía una pistola en sus manos, de pronto se agacho y se subió arriba de mi, tomo mis muñecas con una mano, y las levanto sobre mi cabeza.

Estaba sangrando de una ceja, gotas de sangre empezaron a caer en mi cuerpo.

-MIRA LO QUE ME HISISTE PERRA.- grito muy enojado y de pronto me golpeo con la pistola, sentí que brotaba sangre nuevamente, una ola de miedo recorrió mi cuerpo, ahí supe que era todo estaba perdida, cerré los ojos esperando otro golpe que nunca llego.

Abrí mis ojos para ver que sucedía y me encontré con los ojos de James, podía ver el deseo en ellos.

-me prende tanto que me tengas miedo.- y empezó a pasar la pistola por mi cuello, yo me estremecí ante el contacto y el solo sonrió, bajo la pistola por mis  
pechos, y de pronto volvió a golpearme de nuevo con ella.

El golpe me dejo muy aturdida, abrí de nuevo mis ojos y mire como dejaba la pistola en el suelo.

De pronto empezó a besarme y a quitarme la blusa.

Yo empecé a moverme, pero no lograba moverlo él era muy fuerte, no sabía qué hacer, no quería que me volviera a lastimar, de pronto y sin pensarlo empecé a llorar y gritar, no quería volver a pasar por esto, preferiría que me matara.

-NO, JAMES POR FAVOR, NO LO HAGAS, NO OTRA VEZ, PREFIERO MORIRME, MATAME DE UNA VEZ.- el solo sonreía y volvió a golpearme.

-SUELTALA- escuche que alguien gritaba y reconocí la voz, era Edward.

James se levanto y tomo su pistola

-mira quien está aquí, el noviecito de la pequeña bella.

Edward estaba parado en la puerta de donde provenía la luz, tenía sus manos en el aire, de pronto una ola de miedo recorrió mi cuerpo, james podría lastimarlo y yo no podría soportarlo, no sabía qué hacer.

-acércate y no intentes nada hijo de perra, o te mueres.- le dijo james a Edward.

Edward voltio a verme y mire la ira que tenia.

Empezó a acercarse poco a poco, hasta que james lo detuvo.

.ahí quédate, quiero ver la cara de esta perra cuando te mate.- Edward no estaba muy cerca de nosotros.

-no por favor, james deja a Edward fuera de esto.- empecé a suplicarle y a sollozar, intente levantarme para detenerlo pero antes de ponerme de pie.

James me golpeo muy fuerte con la pierna.

Caí al piso con las manos extendidas

-hijo de perra no vuelvas a tocarla.- me gire a Edward, antes de que este se moviera escuche un balazo.

De pronto me quede en blanco y mi mundo se vino abajo, james le había disparado a Edward.

Solo mire como el cuerpo de Edward caía al suelo, escuche un segundo balazo, y mire como caía al suelo james.

-EDWARD!.-grite con todas mis fuerzas, me levante del suelo y me arrastre como pude hasta llegar a él.

Caí de rodillas en frente de el, no se movía y supe que la vida ya no tenía sentido.


	20. Todo termino

**CHICAS AQUI EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER, SOLO LA TRAMA ES MIA**

**ISSIE**

* * *

**TODO TERMINO**

**Cap 20**

**Edward POV**

-¿Dónde demonios están? Rosalie, tengo un mal presentimiento nena, ¿en donde están?, voy a ir por ustedes. ¿Están bien?- le dijo Emmett a Rosalie, después de llamarle.

Todo la tarde estuvimos muy inquietos los 3, desde que salimos de casa de mis padres tuve un mal presentimiento, acompañado después de emmett y de Jasper, los 3 presentíamos que algo iba a pasar, aunque decidimos deshacernos del pensamiento, tal vez sería porque nunca las habíamos dejado solas de noche.

- si amor cálmate, vamos bien ya vamos llegado, estamos aquí en la nortlast 43.-le contesto una Rosalie muy calmada y divertida, eso hizo que nos calmáramos un poco, en un momento llegue a pensar que estábamos actuando como unos novio posesivos.

-DEMONIOS! EMMETT ALGUIEN NOS ESTA SIGUIENDO.- le grito mi prima a emmett, de pronto sentí como se rompía algo dentro de mí, sentí una inmensa preocupación, mire a los chicos y estaban igual o peor que yo.

-DEMONIOS ROSALIE! ¿Quién LAS SIGUE? CONTESTAME, VAMOS PARA AYA!- empezó a decirle emmett, cerro el teléfono y corrimos hacia el jeep.

Emmett condujo como loco hasta que logramos dividas el carro de las chicas, estaba estampado en  
un árbol.

Bajamos del jeep como locos y corrimos hasta ellas, ale y Rosalie que estaban al frente estaban desmayadas y sangrando, bella mi bella no estaba.

Sentí como mi corazón se rompía y me desplome en el piso cayendo de rodillas.

-quédate con las chicas, llama a la policía y la ambulancia.- le dijo emmett a Jasper, el sólo asintió y saco su móvil.

-buscare a bella, a lo mejor con el choque salió por la ventana o por la puerta, a lo mejor estaba abierta.- empezó a decir muy nervioso mientras caminaba.

Me incorpore del piso y empecé a buscarla también, no sé en qué momento empecé a llorar, escuchamos las sirenas de la ambulancia y de la policía.

De pronto Emmett cayó al piso de rodillas y empezó a sollozar más fuerte, me acerque a él para darle algún tipo de apoyo, pero yo sabía que no podría, me sentía igual o peor que el.

-mi hermanita, yo le prometí que jamás dejaría que le volviera a pasar algo, y mira lo que pasa, se la llevaron.- empezó a sollozar emmett, yo no sabía que decir, no tenia palabras, así que solo me quede en silencio compartiendo el mismo sentimiento.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos Así, hasta que Jasper llego y nos dijo que las chicas ya estaban en la ambulancia, que él se iría con ellas y que nosotros fuéramos a levantar el acta.

Yo solo asentí y ayude a emmett a incorporarse.

Jasper se fue en la ambulancia con ellas. Emmett y  
yo nos fuimos en jeep, y en el camino llame a mis padres para avisarle que habían secuestrado a bella, porque claramente esto era un secuestro, también les dije lo que les paso a mis hermanas y cuando preguntaron el nombre del hospital no supe que decirles, así que les di el numero de Jasper para que le hablara.

-LO TENGO!- grito emmett mientras íbamos llegando a la estación de policía.

-¿Qué?- le dije un poco ansioso.

-hay que hablar con alguna de las chicas para saber si bella llevaba su celular con ella, cuando fuimos a comprar el otro sin que ella se diera cuenta, pedí que instalaran un rastreador, cono todo lo que estaba pasando yo estaba muy preocupado y pensé que si le ponía eso en el celular al menos sabría donde estaba siempre.- empezó a decir emmett, yo solo rogaba porque bella si llevará con ella el celular.

Llegamos a la estación de policía y emmett empezó a relatar lo sucedido, les dijo sobre james, y como la había estado molestando, estuvimos ahí casi toda la noche.

La policía decidió esperar, para preguntarle a las chicas si bella llevaba su celular.

Al siguiente día estábamos muy impacientes, necesitábamos saber algo sobre bella, estábamos en hospital esperando a que las chicas despertaran, gracias a dios no habían sufrido mucho daño, pero con los sedantes que les dieron, dormirían casi todo el día.

Estábamos todos sentados en la sala de espera cuando mi celular sonó, e indicaba que era el teléfono de bella así que sin pensarlo conteste.

-¿bella? Mi amor ¿Dónde estás?- empecé a preguntar muy impaciente, rogaba a dios por que fuera ella.

-si quieres ver de nuevo a tu adorada bella, tienes que hacer lo que te diga estúpido, quiero 10 millones de dólares, tienes 3 días para juntarlo y no avises a la policía y la matare.- iba a decir algo cuando colgó.

Todos los ojos estaban sobre mí, emmett al igual que papa me peguntaban que pasaba, pero no podía encontrar mi voz, tenía miedo por ella, no quería la lastimaran.

-Edward, háblanos por favor hijo, ¿Quién era? ¿Qué te dijeron?- me pregunto mi madre muy preocupada secándose las lagrimas que caían por su rostro.

- hablaron del teléfono de bella, quieren 10 millones de dólares me dieron 3 días.- empecé a decirle y sentí como caían lagrimas por mis ojos.

Emmett se levanto estrello su pucho con la pared, provocando que sangraran sus nudillos.

-de donde demonios vamos a sacar esa cantidad, es mucho dinero.- dijo Jasper en esto de shock.

-no se preocupen chicos, yo conseguiré el dinero, solo tengo que vender algunas cosas y los juntare.-  
empezó a decir mi padre, mi mente aun no podía procesar lo que pasaba, apenas ayer estábamos felices, festejando su cumpleaños y de pronto, el choque, el secuestro, la llamada, y de pronto como si me hubieran prendido un cuete me levante hacia Emmett.

-Emmett me hablaron del teléfono de bella, eso quiere decir que si lo tienen con ellos y esta prendido.- emmett al igual que yo proceso la información pronto y se levanto, limpio sus lagrimas y salimos rumbo a la estación de policía sin dar explicaciones a nadie.

Llegamos y ellos empezaron a rastrear el numero, mientras tanto les dije todo lo que me dije el secuestrador, que estaba seguro era james, no me iba a intimidar con eso de que no le dijera a la policía, si había alguien que nos podía ayudar era ellos.

Después de estar ahí un tiempo, lograron ubicar en donde estaban, iban a iniciar un operativo así que irían hasta mañana, tendrían que reunir todos los elementos o algo así, Emmett y yo nos quedamos ahí por cualquier cosa.

.

Estaba un poco confundido, abrí mis ojos y los limpie con mis manos, nos habíamos quedado dormidos en la estación de policía, desperté a emmett y fuimos a hablar con el encargado de el secuestro de bella, nos dio varias indicaciones y dijo que hoy irían al lugar, solo estaban esperando a los refuerzos.

Decidimos no decirle a la familia para no preocuparla.

Después de algunas horas todo estaba listo, para ir  
al lugar, había muchos policías armados, yo quería ir al lugar para estar con ella en cuanto la sacaran de ahí y asegurarme que este bien.

Emmett y yo peleamos un rato con el policía a cargo para que nos dejara ir, después de ver que no desistiríamos en nuestra petición acepto, solo nos puso como condición que nos pusiéramos un chaleco antibalas por debajo de la ropa, eso me hizo pensar que tal vez se pondría feo, pero no me importo yo quería ir por mi bella y ni él ni nadie podría detenerme.

.

.

Aparcamos enfrente de una bodega, la cual parecía que estaba sola.

-ustedes dos, los quiero aquí, no se muevan.- nos dijo el policía a cargo a emmett y a mí.

-quiero un escuadrón de francotiradores, por encima de la azotea, quiero un grupo a la izquierda y otro a la derecha.- empezó a dar órdenes el policía.

-ustedes, quiero que rodean la casa, busquen alguna entrada alternativa, ahora.- les dijo a otros policías.

Emmett y yo estábamos muy ansiosos, solo mirábamos como la gente se repartía por todos lados, miramos como actuaban silenciosamente, no hacían nada de ruido, unos policías empezaron a trepar por la boda, ya que arriba tenía unas pequeñas ventanas.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevábamos ahí, hasta que escuche algo que hizo que toda la ira acumulada saliera, yo solo quería salvarla quería sacarla de ahí.

-NO, JAMES POR FAVOR, NO LO HAGAS.- escuche como gritaba mi princesa, ese malnacido

Emmett y yo intercambiamos una mirada y salimos de la patrulla, varios policías vinieron detrás de nosotros y nos agarraron.

-NO PUEDEN ENTRAR AHÍ, NO SABEMOS SI AHÍ ALGUEN ARMADO.- empezó a decirnos el policía a cargo pero eso no nos importaba, solo quería ayudarla y estas personas que se dicen ser policías aun no hacían nada.

Los policías empezaron a tomar su lugar para entrar al lugar, de pronto escuche como volvió a gritar bella.

-NO, JAMES POR FAVOR, NO LO HAGAS, NO OTRA VEZ, PREFIERO MORIRME, MATAME DE UNA VEZ.-

eso fue todo para que yo lograra zafarme de la persona que me tenia agarrado, corrí como nunca hasta que llegue a la puerta, cuando entre, la imagen que tenia me desarmo el muy maldito estaba encima de ella, ella estaba toda golpeada y tenía sangre en su hermoso rostro, el estaba intentando desvestirla mientras la tocaba.

-SUELTALA- grite con todo el odio que tenia hacia él, quería matarlo, iba a matarlo con mis propias manos, iba a dar un paso cuando él se levanto y tomo su pistola

-mira quien está aquí, el noviecito de la pequeña bella.- me dijo con tono burlón, como si esto estuviera tan divertido.

Cuando lo mire con el arma, intente calmarme tenía que idear algún plan para poder acercarme, así que levante las manos, había visto en la tele que eso funcionaba.

-acércate y no intentes nada hijo de perra, o te mueres.- me dijo james, no dude ni un segundo y empecé a caminar, sería más fácil para mí estando mas cercas de él, gire para mirar a mi bella y entre más cerca, mas miraba como estaba, estaba muy golpeada, la ira que sentía por este hombre se hizo cada vez más grande, quería matarlo.

.ahí quédate, quiero ver la cara de esta perra cuando te mate.- dijo de pronto el tal james, suponía que era él.

-no por favor, james deja a Edward fuera de esto.- empezó bella a suplicarle y a sollozar, ella intento levantarse pero al instante james la golpeo, solo mire una mueca de dolor en su rostro y como volvía a  
caer.

-hijo de perra no vuelvas a tocarla.- la ira se apodero de mi y cuando iba a avanzar hacia él, escuche un disparo y sentí como algo golpeaba duro en mi pecho, caí ante el impacto y el dolor que esto me producía, era tan doloroso.

De pronto escuche un segundo balazo, y de reojo mire cómo caía al suelo james.

Yo estaba tirado y sentí como perdía la conciencia por un segundo.

-EDWARD!.-escuche como gritaba bella al tiempo que caía sobre mi cuerpo.

Intente abrir los ojos, empecé a luchar contra la inconsciencia que amenazaba por arrastrarme hacia ella.

Sentí como bella se recargaba en mi pecho y de pronto sentí una punzada de dolor, abrí los ojos y ahí estaba ella, enfrente de mí llorando y aplastando el lugar, en donde la bala había impactado.

-bella.- dije con una voz ronca, a consecuencia del dolor que sentía.

-OH! EDWARD, MI AMOR, ESTAS BIEN , ESTAS VIVO.- empezó a decir bella, seguía aplastando mi pecho así que intente ponerle un poco de humor.

-si dejaras de aplastar mi pecho estaré mucho mejor.- le dije regalándole una sonrisa, mire a mi alrededor y la policía había entrado, unos paramédicos se pusieron a lado mío para auxiliarme pero yo no lo necesitaba.

Emmett entro corriendo detrás de ellos e iba a abrazar a bella, cuando miro lo golpeada que estaba y que sangraba.

Le indique a la ambulancia que la atendiera ella, yo gracias a dios me había puesto un chaleco anti balas y no me había pasado nada.

Emmett ayudo a levantarme y me empecé a quitar la camisa para quitarme el estúpido chaleco.

Subimos los dos a la ambulancia en donde bella estaba, y nos dirigimos con ella hacia el hospital.

A lo lejos pude ver como sacaban el cuerpo de james, y también al doctor David esposado.

Ahora entendía como nos había encontrado, si el doctor estaba con él, él le había dicho todo de nosotros.

En todo el camino tenia a bella tomada de la mano y se la besaba, mientras emmett le decía lo mucho que se había preocupado.

Gracias a dios esto había terminado, con james muerto y el doctor en la cárcel, estaba seguro que ahora si podíamos ser felices.

* * *

**CHICAS! YA SE QUE QUICIERON MATARME POR HABERLO DEJADO AHI! JEJE PERO BUENO COMO YA LEYERON NUESTRO HERMOSO EDWARD NO SE MURIO!**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS AUNQUE NO LOS CONTESTO TODOS, SI LOS LEO! SON IMPORTANTES PARA MI JJE, ME INSPIRO :D  
**

**BUENO CHICAS, NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO :)  
**

**BESOS VAMPIRICOS NENAS  
**

**ISSIE  
**


	21. ¿Te casas conmigo?

**chicas les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste**

**los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mia.**

**Issie**

* * *

**¿TE CASAS CONMIGO?**

**Cap 21**

**Bella POV**

-bella apúrate, ya van a llegar Jasper y Edward.- grito Emmett desde la sala, me vestí rápido y me mire por un momento en el espejo.

Los moretones ya se estaban desvaneciendo, empecé a tocar los moretones como todos los días y me permití perderme en los recuerdos de cuando desperté en el hospital por un momento.

FLASH BACK

-bella, mi amor, por favor despierta.- escuche que alguien me llama, escuchaba mi nombre, intente abrir los ojos pero no podía, empecé a luchar con mis fuerzas para abrir los ojos.

Poco a poco fueron cediendo, empecé a abrir los ojos poco a poco, acostumbrándose a la luz que había en el lugar.

-BELLA, MI AMOR, DESPERTASTE, PAPA! PAPA! BELLA DESPERTO.- Edward había salido del cuarto para llamar a su papa, mi cabeza dolía pero intente enderezarme, mire el lugar en el que me encontraba, estaba en un cuarto blanco, con una ventana, son duda era un hospital.

-bella, mi amor.- dijo Edward regresando a mi lado, cuando intente sonreírle sentí que todo me dolía, y de pronto recordé lo sucedido, james disparándole a Edward, secuestrándome, intentando abusar de mi, y cuando menos lo pensé estaba llorando.

-bella no llores, estas a salvo, en un momento viene mi papa.- dijo Edward dándome un beso en la frente.

-tú, estas bien, el te disparo, como estas.- empecé a preguntarle, el se miraba bien, pero quería que me lo confirmara.

-si amor, yo estoy bien, tenia puesto un chaleco antibalas.- eso me hizo relajarme un poco.

-y Alice, Rosalie, ¿Cómo están?.-por un momento había olvidado a mis amigas y el accidente que sufrimos antes de que me secuestraran.

-ellas están bien, solo sufrieron algunos golpes, estuvieron aquí toda la noche, asi que ahorita se fueron con Jasper y Emmett a cambiarse.

-James ¿Qué paso con el? ¿y con el doctor David?.- un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, no soportaría saber que están libres, que escaparon de nuevo, de pronto un aparato empezó a pitar muy fuerte.

-bella cálmate, no te alteres, no te hace bien, James murió y el doctor David ya está preso, no creo que salga de ahí por un largo tiempo, está acusado de secuestro.-

La maquina empezó a bajar el ritmo de los pitidos, me tranquilizo un poco saber que el doctor estaba en la cárcel y james muerto, no es que me alegre pero eso evitaría volviera a hacerme daño.

-como está la enferma más hermosa.- dijo el doctor Cullen sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-bien, creo, solo me duelen las costillas, y mi rostro.- y sin pensarlo hice una mueca de dolor.

-tienes 2 costillas rotas, y muchos moretones en tu cuerpo, te cocimos la ceja derecha, llevas 3 días inconsciente, bella, pero gracias a dios ya todo paso, ya todo el peligro termino, nadie volverá a tocarte hija- me dijo Carlisle tomando mi mano, en sus ojos pude ver que se preocupaba por mí, le di un apretón de manos e intente sonreír mientras lagrimas corrían por mi rostro.

FIN FLASH BACK

Ya todo había terminado, james estaba muerto, y ahora me sentía feliz, libre, sabía que ahora si podía ser feliz, ser feliz completamente con Edward, el doctor está en la cárcel, y por lo que el abogado dice está arrepentido, y quiere verme para pedirme perdón, pero yo aun no estoy lista, no podría verlo.

Ahora estaba segura que podría empezar una nueva vida a lado de mi familia y de los Cullen.

-BELLA YA VAMONOS.- grito Jasper sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-ya voy.- tome mi bolso (cortesía de Alice Cullen) y baje las escaleras corriendo.

-aquí estoy ya perdón por la tardanza

-te vez hermosa.- dijo Edward cuando llegue a su lado, sin decir nada nos acercamos a saludarnos como es debido, hundiéndonos en un largo y delicioso beso.

-ya tortolitos, Edward no quiero romper tu hermoso rostro, así que ya suéltense y vamos.- dijo Emmett aparentando estar enfadados.

Edward y yo nos reímos y nos separamos, salimos de la casa tomados de la mano.

Emmett le pediría matrimonio hoy a Rosalie y nadie sabe excepto Jasper, Edward, Esme y yo.

Hoy nos dirigíamos a casa de Edward, en donde Esme preparara una cena inolvidable, y ahí delante de todos Emmett se le declarara a Rosalie.

-¿llevas el anillo?.- le pregunto Jasper a Emmett mientras se subían al jeep

-¿crees que soy estúpido?- le grito Emmett a Jasper, todos volteamos a ver a Emmett.

-hermano lo siento, no quise hablarte así, es solo que estoy demasiado nervioso con todo esto perdón.- le dijo Emmett a Jasper.

-no te preocupes hermano te entiendo.- Jasper miro el reloj.- pero bueno, vámonos que se nos hace tarde.

El camino a la casa de los Cullen se me hizo muy corto, Edward y yo íbamos hablando y riéndonos, mientras que Emmett iba que se moría de los nervios.

50 Dlls a que Emmett se desmaya antes de que saque el anillo.- le dice Edward en un susurro a Jasper

.hecho.- le dijo mi hermano con una sonrisita  
-los escuche.- el gruñón de Emmett solo puso su carota y los chicos se rieron.

Llegamos a la casa y como Edward estaba con nosotros entramos sin tocar.

Esme estaba en la cocina terminando la cena y Rosalie y Alice estaban en la sala hablando de moda.

-EH, chicos como tardaron.- dijo Alice levantándose y abrazando a Jasper.

Rosalie hizo lo mismo, solo que estos dos se fundieron en un largo beso.

-ya basta de a papachos, Emmett no quiero romperte tu hermoso rostro, así que sepárense.- le dijo Edward a Emmett imitando su voz.

Todos estallamos en risas y Alice y Rosalie solo se preguntaban por qué.

Después de saludar a Carlisle y a Esme, todos nos sentamos en la sala, estábamos platicando de cosas sin importancia, Emmett diciendo sus tonterías mientras que Edward me susurraba cosas hermosas  
al oído.

-chicos es hora de cenar.- nos dijo Esme.

Todos pasamos al comedor, y nos sentamos alado de  
nuestras respectivas parejas, Carlisle se sentó a la cabeza y Esme a su lado.

Cenamos en silencio, mi hermano Emmett empezó a comer cada vez más lento, yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo, estaba tan nervioso que estaba haciendo tiempo para declararse.

La cena termino y todos miramos a Emmett o al menos, Edward, Jasper, Esme y yo, pero él no hacía nada, no se movía ni si quiera parpadeaba.

Logre atrapar su mirada y el solo negó con la cabeza y bajo la mirada.

Los demás no se habían dado cuenta, así que nos levantamos y la pequeña Alice decidió ponernos a jugar unos juegos de mesa.

Nos fuimos a la sala y de reojo mire que Emmett iba al baño.

-disculpen, ahí vengo.- y me levante de mi lugar, camine hasta el baño y toque la puerta

-Emmett soy yo, sé que no estás haciendo del baño, ábreme.- no tuve que esperar por mucho, me abrió la puerta y me indico que pasara

-no puedo pedírselo hermanita, tengo miedo, ¿y si me rechaza? Yo sé que es muy pronto, y que tenemos poco de conocernos, pero la amo, y quiero que se case conmigo.- se paso la mano por el cabello y sentó en el suelo.

Me agache para quedar a su altura y tome su cara en mis manos

-Emmett se que tu puedes decírselo hermano, y sé que ella también te ama, deberías de ver sus ojos siempre que te ve, cuando le hablas, ella te ama igual o más que tu a ella, no seas tonto, y anda díselo, sé que no te rechazara.-la verdad no lo sabía, pero tenía que animarlo, se cuanto ama Rosalie a Emmett y estoy casi segura que le dirá que sí.

-lose hermanita, sé que me ama, pero y ¿si me dice que no? Yo la amo y mucho, pero tengo miedo de que ella no se quiera casar, de estar apresurando las cosas para ella.- me miro a la cara y solo vi como brillaban sus ojitos, mi hermano quería llorar.

No podía ver a mi hermano así, así que me arme de valor, me levante y con las manos en la cintura le dije

-hermano, deja de ser un miedoso y anda, ve a buscar y lucha por lo que amas, nunca sabrás si quiere casarse contigo si no se lo pides anda, levántate de aquí y ve en busca de tu futura prometida, o juro que voy y le digo todo a Rosalie, sabes que si lo hago.- el solo me miro

-no lo harías.- me dijo enfadado.

-¿a no?- y abrí la puerta del baño.- ROSA..!-y sentí como unos fuertes brazos me tapaban la boca y me arrostro de regreso al baño.

-está bien, está bien, yo se lo diré, solo espera un momento más.- casi me rogo mi hermano, mire mi reloj y marcaban las 7 pm.

-tienes hasta las 8 pm Emmett Swan, si no yo lo hare por ti.- y diciendo eso Salí del baño, Emmett venia pisándome los talones.

Llegamos a la sala y nos sentamos junto con los demás.

-oye bella, ahorita pareció a ver escuchado que me hablabas.- me dijo Rosalie, yo solo mire a Emmett y pude leer la suplica en sus ojos.

-no, bueno si, te hablaba para que me ayudaras con algo, pero ya lo pude resolver yo.- le dije mostrando la mayor indiferencia posible y sonriendo.

Ella solo sonrió y siguió jugando con los demás.

-¿todo está bien?.- me pregunto Edward, cuando todos estaban muy entretenidos jugando.

-sí, es solo que tiene miedo, piensa que Rosalie le dirá que no.- le dije mientras me acurrucaba junto a él.

-y entonces, ¿no lo hará?.- me pregunto Edward mientras besaba mi cabello.

-lo convencí de que lo hiciera, le dije que si no lo hacia él lo haría yo.- sentí como mi novio se reía en mi cabello, contagiándome la risa.

-o si señorita bella, ya me la imagino arrodillada diciéndole a Rosalie: Rosalie dice Emmett Swan que si te casas con el.- no pude hacer nada más, más que reírme mientras le daba un golpe en las costillas.

La hora paso muy rápido, a las 8 pm, me gire para ver a Emmett y el solo susurro un ya voy.

-Rosalie, te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta conmigo, aquí al jardín.- le dijo mi hermano a rose extendiéndole la mano.

-claro que si tonto, en un momento volvemos familia.- dijo Rosalie mientras se levantaba y salió tomada del brazo de Emmett.

-que se traen esos dos.- pregunto Carlisle, cuando mi hermano y rose salieron.

-le pedirá a Rosalie que se case con el.- dijo Jasper algo divertido.

-QUE! ¿SE QUIERE ROBAR A MI NIÑA?-grito Carlisle poniéndose de pie.

-CARLISLE CULLEN, no levantes la voz y siéntate ahora mismo.- le dijo una Esme enojada con sus  
manos en las caderas.

-si amor, lo siento.- y todos no pudimos aguantar sin reírnos, al ver al pobre de Carlisle dominado por Esme.

-NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR A NADIE RIENDOSE.- dijo una enojada pero divertida Esme, así que todos decidimos mejor callarnos por nuestro bien.

-Carlisle, si Rosalie quiere casarse con Emmett será decisión de ella y de nadie más.- Carlisle solo asintió.

Alice se levanto y se dirigió a la ventana, seguida por Jasper y Edward, se iban a asomar por la cortina cuando Esme hablo.

-que creen que van hacer, ¿su madre no les enseño que espiar está mal?.- le dijo Esme a los chicos.

-perdón mama, perdón Esme.- dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

Se iban a volver a sentar cuando es se me rio y dijo.

-al diablo los modales, hay que ver como les va a estos chicos.- y antes de que terminara de decirlo todos nos reímos y corrimos a la ventana, Carlisle y Esme también espiaban.

Emmett y Rosalie estaban caminando, cuando de pronto Emmett se puso enfrente de ella y se arrodillo, saco el anillo de su bolsa y le dijo:

-Rosalie Hale, te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi, contigo no me hace falta nada, mi mundo empieza y termina contigo, se que a veces soy un estúpido engreído, pero quiero ser tu estúpido engreído, quiero compartir mi vida contigo, ¿me harías el GRANDISIMO honor de ser mi esposa?

Rosalie solo estaba parada mirando a Emmett, no se movía ni decía nada, estábamos todos pegados a la ventana tratando de escuchar su respuesta, pasaron unos larguísimos segundos hasta que ella le contesto.

* * *

**chicas gracias por todos los reviews, me encantan! y perdon por no contestarlos todos,  
**

**no tengo mucho tiempo u.u pero si los leo :D  
**

**espero les haya gustado el capitulo, y que opinan? rosalie le dira que si o que no?  
**

**espero sus reviews nenas :D  
**

**besos  
**

**Issie  
**


	22. Acepto

**chicos y chicas.. perdon por la espera! se que quieren matarme, tarde mucho tiempo! **

**:D espero que sepan perdonarme, la uni no me da tiempo de actualizar tan seguido como me gustaria, pero prometo hacerlo lo mas rapido posible!  
**

**los quiero! y gracias por sus reviews saben que son importantes para mi, y espero que no me maten por dejar aqui el capitulo! los quiero n.n  
**

**by: issie J´s  
**

* * *

capitulo BETEADO por:Anna Cullen'Fanfics

* * *

**"Acepto"**

**Cap 22**

Bella POV

—Rosalie Hale, te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi; estando junto a ti no me hace falta nada porque mi mundo empieza y termina contigo. Se que a veces soy un estúpido y engreído, pero quiero ser tu estúpido engreído. Quiero compartir mi vida a tu lado, ¿me harías el grandísimo —comenzó la pregunta que todos estábamos esperando, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "grandísimo"— honor de ser mi esposa?

Rosalie solo estaba de pie, observando a Emmett, sin moverse o decir algo. Todos estábamos pegados a la ventana, tratando de escuchar su respuesta, pero no fue hasta que pasaron unos larguísimos segundos cuando ella le contestó.

— ¡Sí! —Gritó Rosalie, saliendo de su estupor— Sí, sí quiero casarme contigo Emmett.

Rosalie cayó de rodillas junto a Emmett y lo abrazó.

Nosotros empezamos a gritar y brincar de alegría, cuando de pronto Emmett se desvaneció en los brazos de Rose y cayó al suelo.

— ¡Emmett! —Gritó Rosalie, moviéndolo. Todos corrimos a fuera, Carlisle llegó primero y comenzó a revisarlo.

—Sólo se desmayó, creo que en verdad estaba nervioso —nos informó Carlisle, para nuestra tranquilidad.

Mi hermano poco a poco comenzó a reaccionar y todos nos reímos por lo absurdo que había sido ver a Emmett desmayándose por los nervios.

—Si ya terminaste de desmayarte —dijo Rosalie—, ponme mi anillo, ¡ahora! —Emmett se levanto del suelo y le puso el anillo a Rosalie, para después hundirse en un largo beso.

—Rosalie, Rosalie — empezó a cantar Alice— tenemos mucho que preparar ¡oh por dios!, ¿ya fijaron la boda? Hay que ver inmediatamente meseros, comida, lugar, vestido, ¡oh por dios! Rosalie no hay tiempo —continuó, brincando al lado de Rosalie.

—Alice, ¿cómo no va haber tiempo si aun no sabemos la fecha? —le dijo Rosalie, con una pizca de burla en su voz.

— ¡Ah! pues se casaran más pronto de lo que creen, ya verán —dijo Alice, sacándole la lengua.

Todos empezamos a reír y sin darnos cuenta nos dividimos. Esme, Alice y yo, acorralamos a la novia mientras que los chicos hacían lo mismo con el novio.

—Me encantará ser tu hermana, Rosalie —le dije, mientras la hundía en un enorme abrazo.

—Gracias Bella, tu también serás la mejor hermana  
—dijo Rosalie, regresándome el abrazo y empezando a llorar de alegría.

—No Rosalie ¡no llores! Éste debe ser el mejor día de tu vida, hija. Te extrañaremos en casa cuando te cases, eres como nuestra hija —musitó Esme, mientras empezaba a llorar.

—Basta, no lloren ¡Mejor vamos a planear las cosas! Anda, Rosalie —empezó a canturrear el pequeño duende que tenia al lado, Rosalie se rio mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas y asintió hacia Alice.

La pequeña solo aplaudió mientras empezaba a brincar y corría hacia la casa.

—Necesito una libreta y una pluma —gritó a todo pulmón, mientras desaparecía de nuestra vista.

Todos nos reímos ante lo gracioso que se vio eso.

—Bueno chicos, ¿Que les parece si entramos a la casa? —Preguntó Carlisle. Todos asentimos y nos dirigimos a la casa.

Emmett y Rosalie iban tomados de la mano, derramando amor por todos lados.

Me alegraba que mis hermanos por fin encontraran una pareja que los acompañara y los hiciera feliz y mejor aún, sabiendo que sus novias son buenas personas, ¡no pude haber pedido nada mejor para ellos! Jasper también estaba muy enamorado de Alice y no dudaba en que pronto se comprometería con ella; aunque eso me dejaba algo en que pensar: ellos ya son personas adultas, responsables y que quieren formar una familia, y yo no encajaría ahí.

Después de que ellos decidieran irse, o más bien, cuando Jasper lo decidiera —por que Emmett ya había tomado la decisión—, yo me quedaría sola. No es que me diera mucho miedo vivir sola, es solo que toda mi vida he sido protegida por ellos, acunada en su brazo y de pronto, tendría que empezar a caminar por mi cuenta. Aun así lo que más me importa es la felicidad de mi familia y si ellos son felices, yo seré feliz.

Sé que antes con mi actitud había hecho infeliz a mis hermanos porque ellos no querían alejarse de mí en ningún momento. Ellos no querían ninguna recaída de mi parte, pero ahora que James ya no estaba y que contábamos con el apoyo de los Cullen, se podría decir que todo lo había superado, pero no olvidado.

He aprendido a llevar esa pena sin que me lastime.

Desde el día en que me enteré que James había muerto, algo descansó dentro de mí. El miedo, odio y el rencor que tenía guardado hacia él se habían ido, desaparecido junto a él. Finalmente se que si puedo ser feliz, que lo que me pasó hace tiempo fue sólo una mala jugada del destino. Cuando conocí a los Cullen, me enseñaron una nueva vida que no conocía; Esme y Carlisle, Alice y Rosalie son como una familia, ¡mi familia! Me hacían sentir querida, amada, protegida… y Edward, alguien que nunca me ha maltratado, nunca ha usado palabras fuertes ni golpes, sino que más bien siempre ha estado ahí para mi, apoyándome, esperándome, acompañarme a mis terapias. Los Cullen no han sido solo buenos conmigo, sino también con mis hermanos, todos juntos somos como una gran familia, que nos protegemos los unos a los otros.

Así que si mis hermanos decidían irse a hacer su vida, yo no los detendría. Ya me siento preparada como para seguir a delante por mi cuenta y me siento libre… libre, como hace mucho tiempo no me sentía.

— ¿En qué tanto piensas amor? —Preguntó Edward, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Me encontraba sentada en el sillón de la sala, ni si quiera me había dado cuenta de cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Me había hundido tanto en mis pensamientos que no fui consciente de cuándo entré a la casa.

— ¿Entonces? —Volvió a repetir, mientras tomaba mi rostro con sus manos y depositaba un dulce beso en mis labios. Un beso que correspondí e hice más profundo.

Nos separamos y me miro con esos ojos de amor.

—En nada, es solo que pensaba en lo libre y lo bien que me siento después de saber que James ha muerto, y que gracias a esa paz y liberación me siento preparada para emprender un camino sola —mire a Edward a los ojos y sentí la tensión que emanaba de él, y la preocupación que se posó en sus ojos

—. No me malinterpretes, no pienso ir a ningún lado —agregué, regalándole una sonrisa y besando la punta de su nariz, provocando que se relajara un poco —. Es solo que ahora me siento lo suficientemente preparada como para dejar ir a mis hermanos. Como Emmett se casará muy pronto y hará su familia con Rosalie, pienso que Jasper no tardará en hacer lo mismo con Alice; él también querrá una familia y yo no quiero ser un obstáculo para ellos. Al contrario, quiero ayudarlos en todo y, cuando sea el tiempo necesario, alejarme un poco de ellos. No me iré a vivir con ninguno de los dos, aunque se que me lo propondrán, pero por supuesto que no aceptaré. Sólo me alegra que todo esto lo decidieron ahora que James no está, me siento fuerte y preparada para enfrentar lo que viene —Edward solo me miraba con ojos de adoración y de pronto depositó un tierno beso en mi frente.

— ¡Eres una tontita, Bella! El que se casen no significa que te dejaran sola, además sabes que cuentas con mi familia y que te quieren como a una hija. Si algún día Jasper le pidiese a Alice matrimonio, que espero que no suceda hasta dentro de 10 años — dijo, tratando de mostrarse serio pero fallando en el intento y provocó que ambos nos riéramos

—Bueno, como te decía; si algún día llega a pasar eso, serás bienvenida en mi casa. Jamás dejaré que estés sola y si quieres podemos compartir mi cuarto… yo no me opondría a eso, hermosa —dijo Edward, con un tono sensual y levantando sus cejas; aunque en vez de verse sexy me pareció algo gracioso y no pude evitar estallar en risas

—. ¿Ahora le parezco divertido, señorita Swan? —Preguntó, mientras empezaba a hacerme cosquillas como loco.

—Hermanito, ¿podrías prestarnos a Bella un momento? —Nos interrumpió Alice— Tenemos que planear muchas cosas de la boda de Rosalie, ya hablamos con Emmett y ¿pueden creer que solo tenemos tres meses? ¡Así que hay mucho por hacer! —Continuó, una muy emocionada Alice. Edward y yo compartimos una mirada.

— ¿Cómo que "hablamos" Alice? —preguntó Edward, con una mirada reprobatoria.

— ¡Hay, hermanito! Ya sabes que soy la organizadora de bodas, tenía que saber y dar opiniones sobre la mejor fecha —respondió, dándole una enorme sonrisa

— ¡Eres imposible! — le dijo Edward, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Bueno, me llevo a Bella —agarró mi mano y me arrastró. Solo miré como Edward me lanzaba un beso antes de que yo entrara a la cocina.

—Ahora sí estamos todas. Lo primero que hay que hacer es ir a ver los vestidos —dijo Alice, muy emocionada y aplaudiendo. Todas las chicas nos miramos y reímos.

—Me gustaría mucho que ustedes tres —dijo Rosalie, tomando la mano de Esme, la mía y mirando con mucho cariño a Alice— fueran mis damas de honor.

—Ya te habías tardado en pedírmelo, hermanita —musitó Alice. Rosalie solo le dedicó una sonrisa y nos miró a Esme y a mí.

—Sabes que sí, hija. Será un honor para mí —contestó Esme, mientras la abrazaba.

—Y sabes que también cuentas conmigo —susurré. Cuando Esme la soltó, fue mi turno de abrazarla.

—Bueno, mañana vamos a buscar nuestros vestidos, pero principalmente el de Rosalie. Después iremos a ver las invitaciones y cuando lleguemos tenemos que buscar la iglesia y el salón perfecto —Alice se estaba tomando todo muy enserio.

—Alice, son demasiadas cosas para hacer mañana ¿no? —dijo Rosalie, un poco asustada.

—Es solo lo necesario, así que mañana las quiero a todas desde las 7:00 am despiertas—estaba comprobado, Alice estaba loca.

—Alice, a esa hora ningún lugar estará abierto —dije, un tanto irritada.

—No te preocupes bella, tengo a mi modista personal —dijo con suficiencia—, ya le hablé y le dije para qué iríamos. Nos abrirá a esa hora sólo a nosotras —una sonrisa de satisfacción dominó en su rostro

— Y ¿Cómo a qué hora hiciste esa llamada?—Preguntó Rosalie, bastante asombrada.

—Rose, es Alice, ¡Por dios! —dijo Esme, elevando las manos al cielo. Fue tan gracioso que todas empezamos a reír mientras que Alice hacia un puchero y se unía a las risas.

—Mañana seguiremos con los planes, ahora vamos con nuestros hombres —sugirió Rosalie, poniéndose de pie.

Entramos a la sala y nos dimos cuenta de que "nuestros hombres", no eran tan hombres. Los cuatro, incluyendo a Carlisle, estaban jugando Xbox, como niños pequeños. Carlisle tenía los pies sobre el sofá y estaba tan concentrado en el juego que ¡hasta la lengua tenia de fuera! Emmett, Jasper y Edward se empujaban como niños y se manoteaban para que el otro perdiera. ¡Era una imagen tan adorable! Edward, mi pequeño hombre… era increíble cómo podían ser tan maduros pero a la vez tan niños.

—No sabía que tenía cuatro niños en casa —dijo  
Esme, poniendo sus manos en la cintura y mirándolos con diversión.

Carlisle, inmediatamente tomó una postura seria; igual que Jasper y Edward, Emmett siguió en su posición de niño pequeño.

— ¡JA, JA! Les gané —le dijo a Jasper y a Edward mientras los empujaba.

—Bueno, niños muévanse y háganle campo a sus mujeres que también quieren jugar —dijo Rosalie.

Todas empezamos a caminar hacia ellos, divertidas.  
Cuando de pronto un muy enojado Emmett se levanto del suelo.

—Mi hermanita no es tu mujer, ¿o sí? —le pregunto a Edward, muy enojado mientras le daba una mirada amenazante.

—Emmett… —comenzó Rosalie, pero el susodicho la interrumpió.

— ¿O sí? —Insistió, levantando un poco la voz.

— ¡Claro que no, hermano! —dijo Edward, poniendo sus manos en frente.

—Emmett, solo fue una expresión. Amor, tranquilízate; además, si así fuera, no tienes por qué meterte ya que es decisión de Edward y Bella —le regañó Rosalie.

En ese momento Edward y Emmett me miraron, sentí como mis mejillas me traicionaban y comenzaban a arder.

—Amor, pero…

—Pero nada, Emmett Swan, los dejas en paz y punto —dijo una enojada Rosalie, con las manos en la  
cadera.

Emmett solo suspiro y agregó un "está bien" pero no sin antes darle otra mirada amenazante a mi novio.

—No te preocupes, Emmett. Ellos aun son muy chicos —le dijo Carlisle a mi hermano, dándole otra mirada amenazante a Edward.

—Ya olvidemos esto y a jugar, las chicas somos mejores para esto que ustedes —dijo Alice, tomando un control.

Me uní a Edward, dándole un beso tomé un control y empezamos a jugar.

Llevábamos casi una hora jugando, Rosalie ya había ganado seis veces, Alice cuatro, Esme una y yo tres.

Los chicos se habían cansado de perder y se habían ido a preparar la cena, cortesía de Carlisle que les dijo:

"Bueno, niños hoy debemos consentir a sus novias y a mi mujer, así que vamos a sorprenderlas con una deliciosa cena."

Y ahí se encontraban los cuatro con un delantal puesto, preparando la cena, mientras nosotras seguíamos jugando, cuando de pronto el timbre de la casa sonó.

—Yo voy, chicas —dijo Esme, poniéndose de pie.

Esme abrió la puerta y empezó a hablar con un señor, o mejor dicho, con un joven muy elegante. No tenía más de 25 años, era alto y muy musculoso, de tez morena y el cabello corto y negro; vestía un traje y llevaba en la mano un portafolio.

Le dio el paso y Esme se encaminó a la cocina, a los pocos minutos regresó al lado de Carlisle. Ambos hablaron con el hombre, y Carlisle le indico que se dirigieran a su estudio, o eso creí, ya que se fueron en esa dirección.

— ¿Quién será? —preguntó Alice, cuando desaparecieron de nuestra vista.

—No tengo la menor idea —respondí.

La verdad estaba un tanto ansiosa, no sabía por qué pero sentía que era algo malo… algo sobre mí, aunque era imposible, de haber sido así, hubieran ido a mi casa y no venido aquí. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos, cuando Carlisle y Esme aparecieron de nuevo con nuestro invitado.

—Chicos, ¿podrían venir un momento a la sala?  
—Preguntó Carlisle. Ellos asintieron y se unieron a nosotras.

—Bueno, chicos les presento al licenciado Jacob Black. Él fue el abogado que contratamos para que llevara todo el problema de los últimos sucesos…  
cuando te secuestraron —dijo Carlisle un poco apenado.

Así que él era mi abogado, gracias a él pudieron meter a David de inmediato a la cárcel. Aún no lo conocía y ya le debía demasiado a este hombre, después tendría que darle las gracias.

—Bella, chicos, espero que no les moleste pero aprovechando los servicios del licenciado Black, me tome la libertad de pedirle que investigara sobre los dos chicos que también intentaron atacarte antes, Aro volturi y Alec —cuando pronuncio los nombres, sentí como un escalofrió recorría mi cuerpo, con todo lo que había sucedido no me acordaba de ellos. Les habían dado casi dos años, y haciendo cuentas ya había pasado casi año y medio. Empecé a respirar un poco más fuerte, sabía lo que el abogado iba a decir— Nos viene a informar que saldrán libre… —continuó Carlisle, y esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuche, antes de caer en la inconsciencia.


	23. Yo tambien queria

**hola chicas, como estan? se que hace mucho que no actualizaba y les pido una disculpa por ellos, les prometo actualizar mas pronto, espero que disfruten este capitulo y espero un hermoso review de cada una :)  
**

**los personajes no son mios, pertenecen ala grandiosa STEPHANIE MEYER  
**

**la trama me pertenece :)  
**

**Issie  
**

* * *

**Yo también quería**

**Cap 23**

Bella POV

Desperté con un dolor de cabeza horrible, abrí los ojos poco a poco, me encontraba acostada en un sillón de la sala de los Cullen, pude ver que mi familia y los Cullen se encontraban alrededor de esta y Edward sostenía mi mano.

-Amor, ¿estás bien?- me pregunto mi novio muy preocupada.

-sí, solo me duele un poco la cabeza, ¿Qué me paso?- gire para ver a mis hermanos y a los Cullen, ellos compartieron una mirada y después Carlisle se acerco a mí.

-hija, ¿no recuerdas lo que sucedió?- empecé a rememorar lo sucedido pero nada, este dolor de cabeza no me dejaba ni pensar, así que solo negué con la cabeza.

El compartió una mirada con Emmett y mi hermano solo asintió.

-hija, ¿no recuerdas que vino el Lic. Black?- Black, Black, Black empecé a repetir el nombre en mi cabeza tratando de acordarme de algo, de pronto, como si un flash hubiera pasado por mi cerebro, recordé sus palabras "saldrán libres", esto podía estar pasando, debe ser una broma muy pesada y de mal gusto, mire a mis hermanos y después puse la mirada en Carlisle.

-díganme que es una broma-les dije casi en un susurro, sentí como Edward apretaba mi mano brindándome el apoyo que necesitaba.

-hija, desearíamos que fuera una broma pero no lo es, ellos saldrán en un mes, sé que es muy pronto pero con las influencias del papa de Alec y con su buen comportamiento lograron que su condena fuera menor.- no sé cuando empezaron a brotar lagrimas de mis ojos, ciertamente, tenía miedo, yo no podría estar tranquila sabiendo que ellos estaban libres.

-hermanita, por favor clámate, te cuidaremos, no dejaremos que nada te pase.- dijo Emmett tomando la mano que tenia libre.

Me zafe del agarre de Emmett y el de Edward, me levante del sofá y empecé a caminar por la sala, sin pensarlo empecé a hablar saque todo lo que tenia dentro, sabía que estaba mal y que después de esto tendría que visitar a mi doctor.

-¿POR QUÉ?, ¿POR QUÉ?, POR QUE NUNCA PUEDO SER FELIZ, POR QUE TENGO QUE VIVIR CONMIEDO, ESTO JAMAS TERMINARA, SIEMPRE ESTARA ESA SOMBRA PERSIGUIENDOME Y ATERRANDOME, JAMAS ME SENTIRE LIBRE, ¡JAMAS! , ELLOS SIEMPRE ME PERSEGUIRAN, ¿QUIÉN ME ASEGARA DE QUE NO QUERRAN VENGARSE?, YO YA NO PUEDO VIVIR ASI, NO PUEDO, YA NO PUEDO CARGAR MAS CON ESTE MIEDO, CREI, CREI QUE CON LA MUERTE DE JAMES TODO HABIA TERMINADO PERO NO ES ASI, MI PASADO SIEMPRE ME PERSEGUIRA, JAMAS PODRE TENER UNA VIDA NUEVA, UNA VIDA LEJOS DEL SUFRIMIENTO, UNA EN DONDE YA NO SIENTA MIEDO, YA NO.- y diciendo esto no aguante mas, caí de rodillas al piso llorando inconsolablemente, sentí como Edward se acercaba a mí y me acurrucaba en su pecho.

-tranquila amor, te prometo que no dejare que nada te pase, no llores por favor.- musito mi novio, y pude sentir el dolor que transmitían sus palabras.

Mire a los Cullen y a mis hermanos y Esme lloraba en los brazos de Carlisle.

Los demás solo estaban en silencio observando la escena, pero pude descifrar el dolor y el odio en la mirada de cada uno de ellos.

-Hija, no te preocupes, no dejaremos que nada te pase ustedes son de esta familia, y yo protejo a mi familia, con mi vida si es necesario, que ellos salgan de la cárcel es inevitable, mañana me contactara con un amigo y les pondré guardaespaldas a todos, no dejare que nadie les haga daño, ellos aun están en la cárcel de new york, los investigare y si ellos intentan salir de la ciudad lo sabremos, no debes preocuparte y claro que puedes tener una vida feliz, una vida nueva alado de nosotros, sabes que los queremos como a unos hijos, y siempre los protegeremos.- diciendo esto Esme y Carlisle se acercaron a mí y me abrazaron, Edward se alejo un poco y yo pude corresponder el abrazo.

Me levante del suelo y después me hundí en un abrazo con mi hermanos.

-jamás dejaremos que te pase nada bella, no tengas miedo.- yo solo asentí e intente sonreír.

-bueno niños, es noche para que se vayan a sus casa, quédense aquí, ya conocen sus habitaciones, así que están en su casa vayan a descansar, porque si no lo recuerdan, Alice ya planeo el día de mañana.- Esme limpio sus ojos y sonriendo, las chicas y yo nos miramos y nos unimos a sus risas.

-si Bella, no te preocupes, nadie volverá a lastimarte, así que no pienses en ello, mejor ve a descansar hermosa por que como mi dama de honor, tendrás que medirte muchos vestidos mañana.- yo hice una mueca de desagrado y todos se rieron de mi.

Sabía que no tenía que dejarme hundir de nuevo por la depresión, tal vez solo estaba adelantándome a los hechos, y ellos ya no querían saber nada de mí, y rogaba a dios por que fuera eso.

Decidí no pensar más en eso y seguir adelante con mi vida, tal y como me lo había dicho Carlisle, con ellos y con mis hermanos.

-Está bien, pero no me probare lencería.- lo dije tratando de sonar lo mas sería posible pero falle, ya que todos empezaron a reírse, de pronto estaba uniéndome a ellos.

-es enserio Alice, no me probare nada de lencería.-

-Está bien hermanita, pero no te enojes.- desde que paso todo lo secuestro Alice había empezado a decirme de vez en cuando hermanita, me encantaba que me dijera así, me empezó a mirar con ojitos de arrepentimiento, me dio mucha risa por la frase que uso así que le seguí la corriente.

-pues no me hagas enojar.- todos empezamos a reír de nuevo olvidándonos por completo de lo sucedido anteriormente.

.

.

Era la una de la mañana y yo no podía dormir, me encontraba en el cuarto de huéspedes, así que sin pensarlo Salí de mi cama y decidí escabullirme al cuarto de mi novio.

Camine por el pasillo sin hacer ruido, no quería despertar a alguien, logre llegar al cuarto de mi novio sin tropezarme, iba a tocar la puerta pero mejor decidí entrar silenciosamente.

Entre caminando de puntitas y mire a mi novio que dormía como un angelito, me acerque a la cama y le di un tierno beso en los labios, me acerque a su oído y le susurre un "te amo".

Me separe un poco y después sentí como unos brazos se enrollaban a mi cintura y me jalaba hacia la cama- Yo te amo mas- y dicho esto, Edward busco mis labios y nos hundimos en un tierno pero apasionado beso.

Seguimos besándonos y de pronto sentí la necesidad de estar junto a él, de ser suya en todas las formas posibles, yo amaba tanto a este hombre, el era más de lo que algún día pude haber soñado tener, lo amaba locamente, más que a mi vida.

-te amo- susurro Edward cuando se alejo un poco para tomar aire, de pronto nos hizo girar para que yo quedara debajo de, el, nos volvimos a hundir en un tierno beso, mis manos empezaron a recorrer su pecho y me di cuenta de que no traía camisa puesta, mis manos tocaron sus brazos, y pasaron por su espalda.

El empezó a tocar mis brazos, bajo por mi cuello y siguieron su camino hasta mis caderas, me empezó a acariciar en todo el cuerpo, me acariciaba tan cuidadosa y lentamente, podía sentir el amor que emanaba de el cada vez que me tocaba, que me acariciaba, "te amo" susurro entre mis labios, una sonrisa tonta se poso en mis labios y seguimos besándonos con ternura y amor, de pronto el soltó mi boca por un segundo y empecé a dejar besos en su cuello, sentí como sus manos comenzaban a tocar mis senos y por un momento me tense, el también lo sintió ya que dejo de tocarme.

-perdóname amor, es solo que, no sé que me paso discúlpame.- musito alejándose de mi.

-no tienes por qué pedir perdón amor, yo también me deje llevar por el momento- le dije un poco avergonzada.

-no amor, enserio discúlpame, sé que no es fácil para ti y yo te entiendo, discúlpame, no volverá a suceder es solo que te amo demasiado, más que a mi vida, me deje llevar por el amor que te tengo pero no volverá a suceder.- podía sentir el arrepentimiento en su voz era sincero, me acerque a él y tome su cara en mis manos.

-yo también te amo, eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida, estando contigo no pido nada mas amor, y lo que acaba de ocurrir hace un momento yo también lo quería, me gusto la forma en que me besabas y tocabas.- baje mi mirada algo avergonzada por lo que acababa de confesar, en segundos sentí como mis mejillas empezaban a arder.

-¿te había dicho alguna vez lo hermosa y sexy que eres cuando te sonrojas?-

-mmm creo que no señor Cullen.- me jalo hacia él y nos hundimos en un largo beso.

-amor, será mejor que descansemos, son las dos de la mañana y Alice te despertara a las siete.- dijo esto jalándome a su cama, nos acostamos en ella y nos acurrucamos muy juntos.

-me alegra que te hayas escabullido a mi habitación, para dormir, claro.- soltó una risita y yo reí con él.

-Descansa mi Bella durmiente que yo velaré tu sueño, te amo más que a mi vida.- sentí como dejaba un tierno beso en mi frente

-yo te amo aun mas Edward Cullen.- mi novio me abrazo aun mas y poco a poco fuimos cayendo en la inconsciencia

.

.

.

-¡ALICE! No vamos a entrar ahí.- dijo Esme horrorizada.

-mama por favor, tengo que tomar ideas para la despedida de soltera de Rosalie.- dijo la pequeña enana brincando de lado a lado.

-no, y es mi última palabra.- estaba segura de que Esme estaba a punto de golpear a Alice.

-mama ¡por favor!, aparte es la despedida de soltera de Rosalie, así que ella es la que debe de decidir si entramos o no- todos giramos para mirar a Rosalie y ella sonrió de oreja a oreja

-por que no.- Alice brinco por que había ganado y Esme y yo fuimos arrastradas adentro a la fuerza.

Habíamos estado toda la mañana con la modista para ver lo de nuestros vestidos, Rosalie había tardado más de 3 hora decidiéndose por el vestido perfecto, Alice enseguida eligió los atuendos que llevaríamos Esme, ella y yo, sabíamos que no podríamos ganarle a Alice así que aceptamos sin poner peros.

Habíamos salido a las diez y cuarto de con la modista, se "suponía" que iríamos a ver las invitaciones pero como siempre, tuvimos que pasar cercas de un sex-shop y a Alice, se le había ocurrido entrar para ver que podían utilizar para la despedida de soltera.

Mientras las chicas empezaban a mirar látigos, vibradores y todos los artefactos que tenían en la tienda, yo me permití un momento divagar en mis pensamientos.

La no che anterior había sido la mejor de mi vida, había sentido cosas inexplicables y cada vez amaba mas Edward, la forma en la que me toco me hizo sentir amada, querida y sobre todo respetada, aunque aun no me sentía lista para hacer el amor con el, si me gustaría repetir lo de anoche, fue simplemente hermoso, y sobre todo cargado de amor por las dos partes.

-tierra llamando a Bella.- Alice estaba parada junto a mi sosteniendo algo en sus manos.

-Aquí estoy Alice, que paso.- ella levanto su mano y una sonrisa tonta se postro en sus labios.

-mira lo que encontré, es de chocolate.- me lo acerco aun mas y pude ver que era, era un pene de chocolate, mis ojos se agrandaron ante la sorpresa , empuje la mano de Alice para que lo alejara de mi, mire a Esme implorando salir de ahí, se miraba

Que estaba enojada, levanto sus manos al aire y grito.

-¡BASTA! Alice Brandon Cullen, nos vamos de aquí ahora mismo.- Alice solo dejo el pene de chocolate en la vitrina y asintió.

Las tres salimos del lugar sin decir nada, sabíamos que Esme estaba molesta, jamás la habíamos visto así, así que era mejor no meternos con ella.

Íbamos caminando detrás de ella, cuando Esme se paro y nos miro con arrepentimiento en los ojos y sonriendo como solo ella sabe hacerlo.

-lo siento chicas, Alice, no quise gritarles es solo que jamás me imagine entrando con mis tres hijas a uno de esos lugares.-nos abrazo a las tres y nosotras regresamos el abrazo

-mejor vallamos a ver las invitaciones, otro día podremos entrar a uno de esos lugares pero con más calma, ¿Qué dicen?-puso unos ojitos de arrepentimiento, nadie podría decirle que no, ahora entendía de donde había sacado Alice sus encantos.

Todos asentimos y nos dirigimos a ver las invitaciones.

Después de dos horas, Alice y Rosalie habían escogido unas invitaciones, salimos del lugar y sin pensarlo Esme y yo nos dirigimos al carro, ya queríamos irnos, nuestros pies dolían, Alice no tubo mas remedio de aceptar, no sin antes hacernos prometer que volveríamos mañana, nos subimos al carro y emprendimos el camino a casa, porque ahora la casa de los Cullen la consideraba "mi casa".

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME CHICAS! las quiero y espero sus reviews :)

Issie


	24. Libres

**hola chic s aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste.**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews, aveces no tengo tiempo de responderlos todos, me alegra que me los dejen, me gusta saber que opinan de mi trabajo :)**

**los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**la trama es 100 % original**

**disfruten del siguiente capitulo**

**Issie**

* * *

**"Libres"**

**CAP 24**

**BELLA POV**

-EMMETT QUITATE ESO DE LA CABEZA, ¡AHORA!-grito mi cuñada a todo pulmón.

-¡NO!- grito Emmett mientras corría hacia la cocina.

**FLASH BACK**

Saliendo de la escuela, las chicas decidieron ir de compras, yo no quise acompañarlas y me fui a casa de los Cullen, con mis hermanos y mi novio, toda la tarde estuvieron jugando con el Xbox y después siguieron con el wii.

Ayude a Esme a hacer la comida, y platique un poco con ella, en momentos, Edward iba a robarme un beso, yo los disfrutaba mucho.

Las chicas llegaron dos horas después, solo habían comprado ropa interior, o eso parecía ya que solo entraron con bolsas de Victoria Secret.

Carlisle llego del trabajo y llamo a Edward para platicar con él, yo me quede en la sala expuesta para ser la modelo de Alice Cullen, aunque rogué por que eso no sucediera.

Gracias a dios Alice me ignoro ya que se fue con Jasper a su recamara, Rosalie se fue directo al baño de la planta baja, Emmett aprovechando el descuido de Rosalie, tomo la bolsa que ella había dejado en el sofá y miro lo que había dentro, sus ojos se agrandaron como 2 pelotas y tomo lo que estaba en la bolsa.

Era un liguero color rojo pasión, lo inspecciono y después de unos minutos sus ojos se iluminaron, conocía esos ojos y esa cara, Emmett Swan haría de las suyas.

Tomo el liguero y sin pensarlo se lo puso alrededor de su cabeza como su fuera una banda o algo así, Rosalie había entrado a la sala y lo miro con el liguero en la cabeza, Emmett sonrió como estúpido y a Rosalie casi le sale humo de sus fosas nasales.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Y he aquí el motivo, del por qué este par esta gritando como locos.

-EMMETT QUITATE ESO DE LA CABEZA, ¡AHORA!-grito mi cuñada a todo pulmón.

-¡NO!- grito Emmett mientras corría hacia la cocina.

Rosalie lo siguió hasta la cocina y quiso quitársela, pero Emmett sabia como escabullirse, al parecer Emmett quería jugar, y no noto, que Rosalie en realidad estaba molesta, yo no entendía el motivo de su enojo, mi hermano se caracterizaba por hacer cosas así, puras tonterías, era raro ver que Rosalie se enojara por un simple ligero, era solo un li… oh por dios, ahora comprendía el enojo de Rosalie, esa cosa era la liga que ella traería puesta el día de su boda y como es tradición, Emmett tendría que quitársela .Rosalie era algo especial con esas cosas y no quería que Emmett mirara nada de lo que ella traería puesto.

-ESCUCHAME BIEN EMMETT SWAN, DAME ESE LIGUERO AHORA MISMO O NO TENDREMOS SEXO POR DOS MESES, HABLO ENCERIO.- mi hermano cambio su cara de diversión a asombro, y evaluó muy bien a rose, creo que se dio cuenta que en verdad estaba molesta porque su expresión cambio, se quito el liguero y se lo extendió.

-vale, bebe, perdón, no sabía que te pondrías así.- dijo un Emmett apenada, Rosalie solo le arrebato el liguero de las manos y salió echando fuego y asesinando a todo el que se le cruzaba en el camino con la mirada.

Emmett puso cara de confundido y después clavo la mirada en mi.

-está bien, yo voy a ver qué pasa.- me levante del sofá y me dirigí a la habitación de Rosalie, toque la puerta y no se escucho nada, así que decidí hablar.

-Rose, soy yo, Bella, ¿puedo pasar?- pasaron algunos segundos y no recibí contestación, así que decidí dejarla desahogarse sola y después volver, gire en mis talones y me disponía a irme, cuando la puerta de Rose se entre abrió y me dejo ver a una Rose, con ojos cristalinos y la nariz roja, con eso deduje que había estado llorando.

-pasa- dijo casi en un susurro, pude distinguir su voz ronca

Le sonreí y entre al cuarto, Rose corrió hacia la cama y se acostó boca abajo, me senté en la orilla de la cama y acaricie su cabello.

-Rose ¿Qué pasa? Porque lloras.- esta chica me partía el alma cuando lloraba, aunque pensándolo bien, jamás la había visto así, tan enojada y sensible a la vez.

Tras esperar unos segundos aclaro su garganta y se dispuso a hablar.

-es solo que, no lo sé Bella, últimamente lloro por todo, estoy bochornosa y tengo cambios de humor constantemente, engorde 1 kilo, ¿puedes creerlo? Un kilo.- me miro con sus ojos muy rojos y comenzó a llorar aun mas, por instinto la abrace, no sabía que decirle, yo no me caracterizaba por ser una persona que daba consejos.

Después de lo que pareció ser un largo minuto, y tras a ver pensado mil y un maneras de cómo hacer que se sintiera bien, intente decir algo cuando rose comenzó a hablar.

- en las mañanas últimamente he estado vomitando mucho, se siente horrible Bella, he estado muy bochornosa y con las hormonas a flor de piel, pienso que son los nervios de la boda, y luego tu hermano con esto, el no me ayuda en nada, al contrario se la vive gastándome bromas.- la vi tan mal y alterada que empecé a pensar en que decirle para sacarla de este estado en el que se encontraba, cuando unas palabras me hicieron pensar más de lo normal "últimamente he estado vomitando mucho, engorde 1 kilo, lloro por todo"

-Rosalie aguarda.- como si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas, Rosalie levanto su vista y me miro a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?- Rose se levanto y se sentó de tal forma que quedo frente a mí, no sabía cómo decirle esto, ni yo misma estaba segura de lo que paso por mi mente, tal vez, solo tal vez, rose podía estar embarazada.

-¿has tenido tu periodo?- pregunte después de que Salí de mi estado de asombro.

Al parecer ella se dio cuenta por donde iba mi pregunta porque abrió los ojos como platos y negó con la cabeza.

-Rosalie, creo que… que…- ella no me dejo terminar, ya que pronuncio la palabra casi en un susurro.

-que estoy embarazada.- la mire fijamente esperando alguna reacción pero nada, no sabía cuál sería su reacción pero estaba preparada para la que fuera, pasaron algunos segundos cuando Rosalie sonrió como niño con juguete nuevo y se limpio las lagrimas.

-bella, estoy, ¡estoy embarazada!- grito saltando como Alice lo hacia

-tengo que decirle a Emmett, un bebe, ¡oh por dios! Un pequeño Emmett…- empezó a decir mientras tocaba su vientre, yo no sabía que decirle, no estábamos seguras si estaba embarazada o no y Rosalie ya estaba muy emocionada, justo ahora empezaba a arrepentirme de haberle dicho eso, no quería que se llevará una desilusión si no resultaba cierto.

-Rose aguarda, tenemos que hablar.- despego sus ojos de su panza y me miro, mientras volvía a acomodarse en la cama.

-oye, necesito que me escuches, aun no estamos seguras de que estés embarazada Rose, es solo una suposición, no quiero que te hagas ilusiones y que después nos demos cuenta de que no lo estas, antes de contarle a alguien tienes que irte a hacer una prueba de embarazo.- Rosalie se desanimo un poco pero asintió.

-está bien bella, ¿tú me acompañarías? Podemos ir mañana temprano a hacerme una prueba de sangre, son más efectivas, ¿Qué opinas?- como podía decirle que no a esta carita con ojos rojos, nariz roja y con la ilusión impregnada en la mirada.

-está bien, yo te acompaño.- sentí como se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazo, no pude evitar reír, por el ataque efusivo del cual fui víctima.

-¿así que seré tía? Yo decorare su cuarto, le comprare mucha ropa- o no, esa voz, rose y yo nos separamos y nos miramos por un momento

-Alice, ¿Cómo?- dijimos rose y yo al mismo tiempo.

-no digan nada, y ni se les ocurra apostar contra mí, Rose si está embarazada.- Alice se unió al abrazo y empezamos a reír, la verdad es que jamás deberías de apostar contra Alice, así que mejor no dije nada.

Nos separamos del abrazo y Alice llamo mi atención.

-por cierto, Bella, papa y Edward quieren hablar contigo están en la biblioteca

-Bueno chicas, voy con Edward y Carlisle, aquí quédense y pórtense bien.- dicho esto, me dirigí a la biblioteca, ¿para qué me querrán? No era muy normal que Carlisle y Edward quisieran hablar conmigo a solas, no sé en qué momento empecé a ponerme nerviosa, presentía que no sería nada bueno la plática con Edward y Carlisle.

Llegue a la puerta de la biblioteca y dude en tocar, no sabía para que necesitaban hablar conmigo pero algo dentro de mi me decía que no era nada bueno, me acerque un poco mas y armándome de valor di un leve golpe, no lo di con la suficiente fuerza pero fue lo suficiente para hacerme notar.

-pasa, hija- escuche la voz de Carlisle, intente descifrar su voz, notar algo que me dijera que en realidad todo estaba bien o que me confirmara lo que mi corazón ya sabía, pero no fue necesario, al entrar y mirar primero a Carlisle que me esperaba atrás de su escritorio y después posar la mirada en mi Edward, supe inmediatamente que mi corazón nunca me fallaba, la cara que tenían los dos no era para nada de felicidad, al contrario, podía ver la preocupación plasmada en el semblante de mi amado y de igual manera en la de Carlisle.

-bella, necesitamos hablar hija, será mejor que tomes asiento- y diciendo esto, Carlisle hizo una seña con la mano para que me sentara, dude un poco el sentarme pero después de recordar mi desmayo con la "ultima" noticia decidí hacerlo.

-veras, no sé cómo decirte esto, no quiero que te alteres hija, pero… ¿recuerdas la visita del licenciado Jacob Black? – con cada palabra mi corazón se aceleraba un poco más, sabia por donde iba, no supe qué hacer ni que decir, así que solo me limite a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo.

-bien, ¿recuerdas que dijo que los otros chicos saldrían en menos de un mes?- me las arregle como pude para poder articular palabra – si - dije casi en un susurro.

- nadie lo tenía previsto, ni él, ellos… salieron hoy por la mañana- yo no sabía que decir ni que pensar, esas palabras fueron un baldé de agua fría para mi, prácticamente sabia que eso sucedería, no pensé que fuese a suceder tan pronto pero lo sabía, mi mente era un remolino de palabras que no podía decir y mi corazón de sentimientos que no sabía descifrar; miedo, odio, tristeza … no sabía lo que era, estaba claro que ellos nunca pudieron tocarme pero con el simple hecho de recordar esa mirada penetrante y esas palabras que articularon esa noche, me estremecía como si estuviese en ese momento, iba a decir algo cuando la dulce pero fuerte voz de Carlisle se hiso sonar provocándome un estremecimiento.

-no tienes de que preocuparte hija, no sabemos si ellos quieran buscarte o se olviden de todo esto y empiecen una vida nueva para ellos, por si las dudas ya he hablado con Edward.- automáticamente recordando que mi novio se encontraba en la habitación pose la mirada en el, me miraba con esa mirada que me mataba, tan llena de amor y pude notar un poco de preocupación en ella.

-decidí contratarles guardaespaldas solo por un tiempo, hasta estar seguros que ellos no intentaran nada contra ti- regrese la mirada hacia Carlisle y pude asegurar que no me estaba pidiendo permiso, si no solo informarme.- asentí con un leve movimiento y el sonrió aunque esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos, aunque no era mi padre, actuaba como si lo fuera y estaba segura que esto también lo preocupaba a él, tanto o más que a mí.

-bueno chicos, creo que es hora de informarle al resto de la familia.- Edward y yo asentimos, me levante de mi lugar y rápidamente Edward estaba a mi lado, nos dirigíamos a abandonar la habitación cuando un sonido parecido al de un balazo seguido de el grito de Alice nos dejo impactados.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaah!

Todo pasó casi en un nano-segundo.


	25. Cuetes

**hola chicas , aqui subiendo otro capitulo, espero que les guste y muchas gracias por sus reviews, son importantes para mi :) gracias nuevamente**

**los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos**

**besos**

**Issie**

* * *

**Cuetes**

**Cap. 25**

**Bella POV**

-bueno chicos, creo que es hora de informarle al resto de la familia.- Edward y yo asentimos, me levante de mi lugar y rápidamente Edward estaba a mi lado, nos dirigíamos a abandonar la habitación cuando un sonido parecido al de un balazo seguido de el grito de Alice nos dejo impactados.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaah!

Todo pasó casi en un nano-segundo.

Carlisle, Edward y yo intercambiamos miradas asustados, Carlisle corrió hacia su escritorio y saco una pistola, Edward y yo lo miramos con asombro, jamás llegue a pensar que Carlisle tuviera eso en sus manos.

-quédense atrás de mi.- fue lo único que dijo Carlisle, Edward y yo solo asentimos, el tomo mi mano y nos dispusimos a seguir a Carlisle, a medida que bajábamos las escaleras escuchamos otro ruido pero este era menos fuerte que el primero, escuchamos nuevamente gritos de Esme y Rosalie, en verdad estaba muy asustada, sabía que si Aro y Alec estaban aquí serian capaz de cualquier cosa.

Llegamos al final de las escaleras y escuchamos pasos, Carlisle levanto el arma y el grito de Esme nos dejo helados.

-¿qué haces con un arma?- grito Esme con la preocupación plasmada en su rostro.

-amor, tranquila, escuche los gritos y creí que alguien había entrado y…

-y nada Carlisle Cullen, baja esa arma ahora mismo y desaste de ella, no quiero armas en mi casa, espera.- dijo Esme como si una idea hubiera pasado por su mente

-¿por qué tienes un arma? ¿Cuándo la compraste? ¿Por qué metiste eso a mi casa?- empezó a gritar Esme casi al borde de la histeria, al parecer los gritos alarmaron a los demás, y en medio minuto ya todos estaban haciendo circulo, Emmett estaba riendo como tonto junto con Jasper mientras que Rosalie y Alice venían un poco enojadas

-esperen, antes que nada, ¿que fue el ruido de hace unos momentos? Creí que alguien había entrado por eso baje con eso.- levanto un poco el arma haciendo que todos casi se tiraran al suelo

-ten cuidado con eso Carlisle, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?- volvió a decir Esme mientras se encorvaba de nuevo

-bueno, yo la compre hace unos días, esperen antes que nada díganme que fue ese ruido, se pareció al de un balazo y ustedes por que gritaron.- dijo Carlisle dirigiéndose a las chicas.

-no fue un balazo Carlisle, estábamos jugando con cuetes, granadas y todo eso, las chicas gritaron por que los estaba tronando cercas de ellas, ya sabes que no aguantan una bromita.- dijo el estúpido de mi hermano ganándose un codazo departe de Rosalie

-¿bebe y ahora eso porque fue?- pregunto mi hermano mientras masajeaba su costilla

-por ser un estúpido.- todos reímos y Carlisle y Edward se relajaron un poco

-ahora tu explicamos porque tienes eso en tus manos.- dijo Esme colocando sus manos en su cintura.

Nos dirigimos a la sala y ahí Carlisle empezó a decirles lo mismo que me había dicho hace unos momentos, explico que el arma la compro solo para prevenir ya que aunque teníamos guardaespaldas no se sentía muy seguro, algo que me sorprendió y En parte me hizo sentir mal, si no fuera por mi ellos no estarían pasando tal preocupación, me sentí mal por a ver traído solo problemas a sus vidas.

Mientras Carlisle les explicaba como estaría todo de acuerdo a los guardaespaldas me aleje un poco, los últimos pensamientos rondaban mucho por mi cabeza, si alguien de los Cullen salían lastimados por mi culpa jamás me lo perdonaría, de pronto recordé los momentos en los que creí perder a Edward, ya había estado en peligro por mi culpa, no quería que volviera estarlo nunca, y menos por mí.

-¿en qué piensas amor?- sentí unos brazos que me abrazaron por la cintura y unos dulces labios que besaron mi cuello.

-en nada.- dije dando la vuelta para quedar frente a él, me estire un poco y lo bese lentamente.

El apretó mas su agarre en mi cintura y el beso se hizo mas profundo, sentí como mariposas  
revoloteaban en mi estomago, nos besábamos con tanta pasión, quería que nunca terminara, que esto que teníamos durara para siempre, él era el hombre perfecto para mí, la pieza que faltaba en mi rompecabezas, sin el no sé qué sería de mi, sin su amor, sus besos, sus abrazos, sería una planta sin sol, morirá lentamente si algún día me faltara.

Gracias a que nuestro organismo necesitaba oxigeno para seguir viviendo, nos vimos en la necesidad de romper el beso, el me miro a los ojos y pude mirar todo el amor que sentía hacia mí, y en este momento, con todo mi nueva familia solo estaba segura de algo en lo que jamás había pensado y que ahora estaba muy claro.

-se que antes no lo pensé así pero ahora agradezco por todo lo que pase.- Edward me miro un poco extrañado pero no deje que me interrumpiera

-si no hubiera vivido todo eso jamás te hubiera conocido, nunca abríamos venido a vivir aquí, mis hermanos no hubieran encontrado el amor y yo no estaría en estos momentos aquí contigo, con mi familia.- el sonrió y nuevamente juntamos nuestros labios.

Yo cuidaría a mi familia, no dejaría que nadie los lastimara nunca aunque con eso tuviera que arriesgar la mía para protegerlos de la maldad de Alec y Aro.

-Cof cof

Escuchamos que alguien tosía apropósito para captar nuestra atención, nos separamos y sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban por ser sorprendidos.

-perdón por interrumpir pero estábamos discutiendo en si salir a comer a algún lado o bien pedir algo aquí, con los guardaespaldas estaremos seguros, hemos llegado a un empate y necesitamos que ustedes elijan si salimos o no.- ellos eran un caso perdido, con los problemas que teníamos y ellos pensando en salir a comer, Alice sonreía de oreja a oreja pero esta vez no la dejaría ganar, temía por nosotros así que mire a Edward y como si hubiera leído mi mente dijo:

-cenamos en casa y antes de que trates de persuadirnos nos vamos.- Edward tomo mi mano y corrimos a unirnos con los demás mientras una enojada Alice nos seguía parloteando para convencernos.

Pasamos la tarde entre risas y bromas, mandamos pedir pizza y por una vez en mi vida me sentí feliz de estar aquí, con toda mi familia y disfrutando de buenos momentos.

Entrada la noche nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a nuestro hogar no sin antes darle su respectiva despedida a mi novio.

-¡ya voy!- grite mientras terminaba de ponerme mis converse, Alice y Rosalie habían llegado muy temprano a mi casa para ir con el doctor y mi cuñada estaba embarazada o no.

-¡Bella llegaremos tarde!- grito una nerviosa Rosalie  
-apenas son las 6 am.- escuche como ellas bufaron y me precipité a bajar.

-¡listo!- dije mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-¿A dónde van tan temprano?- musito Emmett mientras salía de la cocina en pijama y con un vaso de leche en la mano, mire a las chicas sin saber que decir

-vamos a ir a arreglar unas cosas del vestido, ya sabes amor.- Rosalie se acerco a besarlo

-¿entonces hoy no irán a la escuela?- dijo Jasper a nuestras espaldas

Alice corrió a su encuentro y lo beso.- no amor, hoy haremos algo más importante, ya estamos casi en finales así que solo se dedican a dar repasos.- volvió a besar a mi hermano y me sentí como una intrusa.

-ya ya, vámonos, no coman pan enfrente de los pobres.

Todos rieron y nos despedimos de los chicos, ahora iríamos a saber si seria tia o no.

(2 horas después)

-Rosalie aras un hoyo si sigues caminando de un lado para otro.- habían pasado casi una hora desde que Rosalie se había realizado la prueba, el doctor nos dijo que en una hora aproximadamente estarían los análisis, así que Alice decidió que esperáramos aquí mientras la hora pasaba.

-Rosalie Hale.- bocio la enfermera que se encontraba detrás del escritorio en donde entregaban los resultados.

Alice chillo dando un brinco, Rosalie lo miro y corrió hacia a él, me uní a ellas en un nanosegundo, también estaba muy entusiasmada.

La enfermera le entrego un sobre a Rosalie y esta lo tomo con manos temblorosas, nos alejamos un poco de ahí y Rosalie solo miro el sobre sin intención  
alguna de abrirlo.

-¡ABRELO YA!- grito Alice muy entusiasmada.

-no puedo, Bella, ábrelo tu, por favor.- extendió el sobre hacia mí y sin pensarlo lo tome, la mire y después baje mi vista para empezar a abrir el sobre.

Saque una hoja que estaba doblada en tres partes, la estaba leyendo y no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo.

-¿y bien?- dijo Rosalie, la mire y me dispuse a hablar

-Tú no…

* * *

bueno chicas, espero que les haya gustadoel capitulo de hoy,

les agradeceria un hermoso review de su parte, besos

Issie


	26. Guardaespaldas

hola chicas, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, espero que perdonen mi demora, estaba muy ocupada con el fic de navidad pero ya lo termine :)  
gracias por leer y espero que les guste, les agradecería un lindo review :)

disfruten el capitulo...

los personajes no son mios pertecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama me pertecene

Issie

* * *

**"Guardaespaldas"**

**Cap. 26**

**Bella POV**

-¿y bien?- dijo Rosalie, la mire y me dispuse a hablar

-Tú no… sabes lo feliz que me haces ¡Seré tía!- grite muy emocionada, abrace a Rosalie quien había empezado a llorar de felicidad

-¡seré mama! ¡Seré mama! Tengo a un Emmettsito dentro de mi- las 3 empezamos a gritar y a dar brincos de la emoción, parecíamos niñas con juguetes nuevos, no sé cuando empezaron a brotar lagrimas de mis ojos pero no me importo ya que estas eran de felicidad, un nuevo miembro de la familia estaría próximo a llegar y esto era una gran bendición para nosotros.

-oh dios, oh dios, no sé cómo se lo diré a Emmett, ¿Bella?- Rosalie cambio su semblante a uno más serio

-¿crees que Emmett se moleste?- me reí por la cara que había puesto Rosalie, ella se preocupaba por que mi hermano no quisiera al niño, yo estoy 100 % segura que mi hermano se alegrara muchísimo, a él le encantaban los niños.

-estas de broma ¿no? Sabes que Emmett ama a los niños, y uno propio solo le traerá felicidad a su vida.- la abrace para darle ánimos cuando la psíquica demente de la familia hablo

-el se pondrá muy feliz Rosalie, estoy segura.- la enana cruzo los brazos con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, Rosalie y yo intercambiamos miradas para después romper en una risa histérica que provoco una reprimenda horrible de parte de la enfermera encargada.

Salimos del lugar y decidimos ir a almorzar ya que Rosalie había empezado a decir que tenía "antojos"

Dos horas después estábamos aparcando en la casa de los Cullen, ya les habíamos avisado a los chicos que aquí pasaríamos toda la tarde, Rosalie había decidió decirle hoy mismo a Emmett en el jardín de la casa ya que como él le pidió matrimonio ahí, ella decía que era su lugar especial.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde mirando películas y platicando sobre las cosas que  
faltaban para la boda, ya había pasado casi una semana desde que Emmett le pidió matrimonio a Rosalie, aun faltaban casi dos meses y medio y todavía faltaban muchas cosas, ya habíamos ido a ver los vestidos y dentro de un mes teníamos la primer prueba, Rosalie temía que con el embarazo, en 3 meses ya no le quedara el vestido, logramos calmarla para después seguir con otra crisis, ahora consolábamos a una llorosa Rosalie que de la nada había empezado a llorar alegando que se pondría gorda y fea.

Los chicos llegaron y Rosalie empezó a ponerse nerviosa, no tenia porque ya que sabía de ante mano que mi hermano se pondría muy feliz aunque ella no quería asegurar nada hasta que se lo dijera

-¿Y que tal les fue chicas?- pregunto Edward acercándose a mí y saludándome como era debido, un dulce y tierno beso lleno de pasión, que planto en mis labios ignorando las contestaciones de Alice y Rosalie.

Edward se separo de mi y pude notar la alegría en su rostro, sabía que el tenia algo que decirme, y como si nos hubiéramos comunicado mentalmente, tomo mis manos y se dispuso hablar

-estamos exentos en las materias de literatura y en la instrumental

-¡muchas felicidades hijos!- musito Esme quien estaba entrando a la sala a lado de Carlisle

-esto merece una celebración, una cena especial- musito Carlisle mirando con amor a Esme

-claro que si, hoy todos cenamos aquí y no acepto un no por respuesta.- todos sonreímos y asentimos mientras yo me lanzaba a los brazos de mi novio

-¡es perfecto! - salte y lo abrace de felicidad, eso indicaba que ya estábamos libres de esas materias, el semestre ya estaba a nada de terminarse si mucho nos quedaban dos semanas y después seriamos libres, estaba feliz de poder decir: "2 exámenes finales menos"

Edward me regreso el abrazo y nos hundimos en un tierno beso nuevamente, el al igual que yo se sentía aliviado de librarse de esas clases

-deja de besar a mi hermanita de esa forma tan lujuriosa si quieres seguir teniendo esa hermosa nariz- los gritos de Emmett hicieron que nos separáramos

-Emmett Swan, ¿ qué te he dicho? Deja en paz a tu hermana y a Edward- Rosalie lo reprendió mientras le daba un codazo

-pero bebe

-pero nada, déjalos en paz- Emmett hizo un puchero y dejo de discutir, esta era una de las razones por las que amaba a mi cuñada

-Vámonos al cine hace mucho que no salimos juntos.- Alice empezó a brincar y a rogar para que fuéramos haciendo esos ojitos con los que no podías negarle nada

-está bien, vamos.- todos los chicos aceptaron, Rosalie había regresado con su nerviosismo aunque creo que ninguno de los chicos lo había notado aun, tomamos nuestras cosas y cuando íbamos saliendo de la sala la voz de Carlisle nos detuvo

-esperen- todos posamos nuestra mirada en el.

-chicas podrían explicarme ahora mismo ¿por que salieron sin sus guardaespaldas?- ¡MIERDA! Con la emoción de saber si seria tía o no, no nos acordamos de los guardaespaldas, salimos tan temprano por la mañana que ellos seguro aun no llegaban, mire a Rosalie y Alice por ayuda pero ellas estaban igual o peor que yo, no sabíamos que decir, no podíamos decirle a donde fuimos, Rosalie quería darle la sorpresa primero a Emmett.

-veras Carlisle, la modista quería vernos muy temprano, salimos y no había nadie afuera de la casa, sabes que esto es muy importante para Rosalie, no podíamos seguir esperando.- Alice salvo el día, algo me decía que no los habían esperado, es mas ni si quiera se habían acordado de ellos pero para evitar un problema mayor sería mejor apoyarla.

-¿no estaban aquí? Se supone que ellos llegarían muy temprano, Bella, ¿llegaron a tu casa?- no sabía que decir, si ellos fueron a mi casa y yo le decía a Carlisle que no, me atraparía en la mentira.

-no Carlisle, no llegaron, Bella también los espero pero no aparecieron, ya se les hacia tarde así que se fueron, Jasper y yo los esperamos un rato mas pero tampoco llegaron.- Emmett me miro y me giño un ojo, amaba a mi hermano

-tampoco cuando yo me fui estaban a fuera papa, creo que les diste la dirección mal o ellos son unos incompetentes.- ahora fue el turno de Edward, amaba a estos hombres, nos habían salvado el día.

-tendré que hablar a la agencia de nuevo, no puedo creer que no se hayan aparecido por aquí, esto no es un juego, su seguridad no es un juego, no vallan a ningún lado enseguida vuelvo.- Carlisle salió de la sala rumbo a la biblioteca

-no se preocupen, sé que no esperaron a los guardaespaldas pero ellos nunca llegaron. – Esme nos giño un ojo y sonriendo salió rumbo a la cocina

-ni idea que los guardaespaldas no llegaron, pero es la última vez que las cubrimos, siempre deben traer protección ¿de acuerdo?- musito Emmett en cuanto salieron Carlisle y Esme de la habitación, todos sabíamos que el tenia razón así que sin decir más asentimos.

Minutos después Carlisle entro a la sala

-chicos ya llame a la agencia, tenían un error en el día que empezarían a trabajar, pero ya está todo arreglado así que si no les importa antes de irse esperen a sus guardaespaldas, dijeron que en menos de una hora estarían aquí - todos intercambiamos miradas, nunca habíamos desobedecido a Carlisle así que esta no sería la excepción, todos asentimos y decidimos tomar asiento de nuevo en lo que llegaban los guardaespaldas.

En media hora los guardaespaldas habían llegado y después de una larga presentación ya que eran dos guardaespaldas para cada uno, cabe notar que era algo exagerado pero no podíamos desobedecer a Carlisle en nada.

Solo podía recordar los nombres de los míos, un joven de aproximadamente 25 años llamado Seth Sanders y una chica de unos 30 años llamada Leah Stanley.

Llegamos al cine y como casi todos los guardaespaldas iban con nosotros unos se quedaron en el estacionamiento mientras que otros nos acompañaban a la sala, en poco tiempo esto ya empezaba a molestarme, sabía que era por mi bien y el de todos así que no quedaba de otra más que aguantar.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde riendo yhaciendo bromas, en realidad días como estos me gustaban, era tan hermoso pasar tiempo con mi familia, mis amigas, mi novio, Edward era tan cariñoso y tierno, me demostraba su amor incondicional a cada instante sin importarle mi pasado.

Llegamos a casa justo a tiempo para la cena, bromeamos y reímos junto con Carlisle y Esme, Emmett les hizo casi una representación grafica sobre la película que vimos, American pie el reencuentro, así que ya se imaginaran las cosas que hizo para explicarles algunas escenas.

Terminamos de cenar y pasamos a la sala, Alice saco algunos juegos de mesa y empezamos a jugar.

-ahora vuelvo- Rosalie se levanto más seria de lo normal, pensé que sería bueno ir con ella, se mira muy nerviosa.

-voy con Rosalie, no tardo.- el único que se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba fue Edward, después de depositar un beso en sus labios y susurrarle un "todo está bien" lo dejo pasar y siguió jugando.

Rosalie se encontraba tomando un vaso de agua en la cocina, entre sin decir nada, ella bajo su vaso y me miro

-lo hare, se lo diré ahora, ya no aguanto más estos nervios.- le sonreí y asentí

-entonces, que esperas nena.- ella rio y salió de la cocina tomándome de la mano para que la acompañara.

Llegamos a la sala y después de que Rosalie respirara como 5 veces le hablo a mi hermano

-Emmett, ¿te gustaría dar un paseo por el jardín?- mi hermano al igual que los demás no sospecho nada porque solo asintió, tomo de la mano a Rosalie y salieron rumbo al jardín, sabía que lo que quería hacer estaba mal pero no pude aguantarme.

-Esme se que es de mala educación espiar a los demás pero juro que si no miramos a Rosalie y a Emmett nos perderemos de una hermosa escena.- trate de poner los ojitos más tiernos que podía, sé que no funciono pero Esme de todas maneras sonrió.

-vamos a ver qué pasa allá afuera

Todos se levantaron y casi corrimos a la ventana que daba al jardín, apagamos la luz y abrimos la cortina, todos guardamos silencio y lo que escuche no era lo que esperaba.

-¡DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO!- gritaba Emmett desesperado mientras levantaba sus manos


	27. La vida nos sonrie

Hola chicas, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, veo que la actitud de Emmett causo polémica, prometo que él tiene un buen argumento para eso jeje :)  
espero que les guste el capitulo y agradecería un review de su parte :D

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece

Besos y abrazos para cada una de ustedes y gracias por leer

* * *

**La vida nos sonríe**

**Cap. 27**

**Emmett POV**

Rosalie y yo nos encontrábamos caminando por el jardín, ella me había pedido salir un momento y aunque no lo demostré tenía un mal presentimiento.

Días atrás Rosalie se había comportado muy rara, se ponía de malas por cualquier cosa y el día de hoy estuvo algo distanciada de mi, estaba muy seria, algo dentro de mi me decía que quería cancelar nuestro compromiso, tal vez se había arrepentido de casarse con un bueno para nada como yo.

-necesitamos hablar.- Rosalie rompió el silencio sacándome de mis pensamientos, esas palabras y la seriedad con la que las dijo me hizo sentir miedo, estaba entrando en pánico, tenía miedo de que decidiera dejarme, no lo podría soportar, decidí encararla deseando que no me dejara

-Emmett yo…- ella lo iba a decir, ella iba a cancelar todo, ¡lo sabia! ¡Lo sabia!, el pánico se apodero de mi

-¡DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO!- grite mientras caminaba como loco con mis brazos en el aire, el miedo era ahora el que hablaba por mí, estaba pensando en arrodillarme y suplicarle si era necesario que no me dejara, ella era la mujer de mi vida, sin ella mi vida no tendría sentido

-¡por favor Rosalie dime que no es cierto, dime que no vas a cancelar nuestro matrimonio, yo te amo!- caminaba de un lado a otro deseando que por favor no me dejara, yo la amaba tanto.

-Emmett tranquilízate, mírame.- yo no podía mirarla, no podría soportar que terminara con todo esto, seguí caminando de un lado a otro, por un momento llegue a pensar que esto sería un estúpido sueño cuando sentí dos pequeños brazos que jalaban fuertemente mi cara para quedar frente a ella

-Emmett mírame, YO NO VOY A DEJARTE- Rosalie grito esas palabras en mi rostro, no sabía si creerle o no, el miedo aun estaba dentro de mí, tal vez solo lo decía por que le di lastima

-Yo no voy a dejarte, no voy a terminar con esto, TE AMO.- Rosalie siguió hablando mirándome a los ojos, ese brillo tan especial en sus ojos me hizo darme cuenta que decía la verdad, mi cuerpo se relajo un poco, pero entonces si no era eso ¿Por qué actuaba tan rara y distante?

-Tu haz estado actuando muy raro, has estado distante conmigo.- ella sonrió dulcemente

-estoy embarazada- sus palabras aun vibrar en mi cabeza, "estoy embarazada" "estoy embarazada" ¡oh por dios!

-¡ESTAS EMBARAZADA! – ella rio mientras asentía

-vas a hacer papa

-¡VOY HACER PAPA!- mi miedo ahora se había transformado en felicidad, seria papa, tendríamos un hermoso bebe, el fruto de nuestro amor, eso explicaba porque andaba tan rara, sin pensarlo la tome en mis brazos y la cargue

-VAMOS A TENER UN HIJO- grite mientras ella reía

-bájame, podemos lastimar al niño, tengo 3 meses y ya debe de estar formadito.- no tuvo que decirlo dos veces, la deposite en el suelo con el cuidado que ella merecía

-te amo Rosalie, eres el amor de mi vida, gracias, muchas gracias por el hermoso regalo que me has dado, te juro que trabajare duro por usted, mi familia, nada les faltara yo los protegeré de todo y de todos- no sabía que mas decirle, había tanto que quería hacer, quería llorar, reír, gritar, hace mucho que no me sentía tan feliz, tan completo

-haber futuro papa, primero que nada hay que contarle a la familia.- asentí como estúpido mientras miraba embobado como sonreía la futura madre de mis hijos.

Ella tomo mi mano y nos dispusimos a entrar a la casa con la felicidad impregnada en nuestro rostro.

**Bella POV**

-ahí vienen- dijo Esme alejándose de la ventana, todos la imitamos y corrimos a la sala

-nosotros no escuchamos nada- musito Esme mirando a un Carlisle que aun seguía en shock, todos asentimos y empezamos a platicar de otras cosas

Todos habíamos escuchando cuando Emmett gritaba que iba a hacer papa, todos estábamos muy felices excepto Carlisle, el aun seguía en shock.

Rosalie y Emmet entraron muy sonrientes a la casa, mi hermano desbordaba felicidad al igual que Rosalie, esta mujer había estado todo el día nerviosa preocupándose por nada.

-Familia tenemos algo que decirles- todos los miramos con una sonrisa en los labios, sabíamos que nos iban a decir y eso nos hacía muy feliz a todos

-te escuchamos hija- hablo Carlisle quien ya había salido de su transe

-verán Rosalie y yo queremos compartir esta noticia tan importante con ustedes- ellos intercambiaron miradas y se sonreían dulcemente

-ya hablen, no nos tengan así- Esme le dio un poco de dramatismo a la noticia

-¡ESTAMOS EMBARAZADOS!- gritaron Rosalie y Emmett al mismo tiempo, todos aplaudimos y brincamos de la emoción como nos hubiera gustado hacerlo hace algunos minutos.

Esme y Carlisle los felicitaron mientras el segundo derramaba algunas lágrimas de felicidad, por un momento llegue a pensar que se molestaría pero me equivoque.

La noche termino entre risas, felicitación y gritos, como era de esperarse la pequeña duende ya estaba vuelta loca planeando la boda y ahora un baby shower, aun faltaba mucho tiempo ya que Rosalie apenas tenía 3 meses.

entrada la noche mis hermanos y yo Salimos de casa de los Cullen hacia nuestro hogar con los guardaespaldas que nos correspondía, todo el camino Jasper y yo habíamos soportado la extra felicidad que tenia Emmett ya que no paraba de hablar, estaba muy emocionado al igual que nosotros, Jasper estaba tan feliz de que un nuevo Swan llegara a la familia.

Hoy había sido un día muy cansado lleno de muchas emociones así que llegamos directo a nuestras habitaciones y antes de dejarme llevar al mundo de los sueños le agradecí nuevamente a dios por tener esta familia tan hermosa.

Los días fueron pasando y por fin sentí que la vida nos sonreía aun mas, las cosas fueron mejorando, Alice ya tenía casi todo listo para la boda de Emmett y Rosalie.

Carlisle había tenido una plática con los futuros esposos, quería asegurarse de que ellos terminaran su carrera, temía de que abandonaran la escuela pero al parecer Rosalie y Emmett ya tenían todo planeado, no dejarían la escuela, al contrario, Emmett tenía un buen empleo en donde ganaba bien y con su sueldo podrían mantenerse, la verdad es que le pagaban como si fuera un profesional, Esme se había ofrecido a cuidar al pequeño bebe para que sus padres pudieran terminar la escuela.

Este semestre había finalizado y todos habíamos aprobado satisfactoriamente, habíamos celebrado con una cena familiar.

Mi relación con Edward estaba de maravilla, he de admitir que en este tiempo ya habíamos pasado a 2da base, él era el hombre perfecto para mí, me hizo entender que dios no pone nada en tu camino que no puedas superar, lo de James fue un capitulo en mi vida que creí jamás superaría y de la nada apareció Edward, el fue la superación, la persona que esperaba para ayudarme a salir de la oscuridad, la calma después de la tempestad, el es mi recompensa después de recorrer un sendero tan difícil, mi amor hacia él se había incrementado y estaba muy segura que él me amaba aun mas, cada palabra de amor, cada beso, su comportamiento, todo me demostraba lo mucho que me amaba, estaba segura que él era mi verdadero amor.

Nunca pensé que mis hermanos y yo encontraríamos el verdadero amor en la familia Cullen, mi hermano Jasper al igual que nosotros estaba más que enamorado, Alice y él se sincronizaban de una manera tan especial, desbordaban amor por cada poro de su piel, estaba segura que ellos serian los siguientes en casarse.

Emmett y Rosalie ya habían comprado una casa para vivir ahí, estaba cerca de los Cullen y de donde viviríamos Jasper y yo, me quedaría sola con mi hermano así que lo gusto era que consiguiera un trabajo ya que no contaríamos con la ayuda de Emmett.

Pronto conseguí empleo en una biblioteca local, era de medio turno, la dueña era una persona amable y me pagaba bien.

Ya faltaba un mes para la boda y todos estaban muy nerviosos, Aro y Alec no habían dado señales de querer acercarse a mí, no me habían buscado así que eso era una buena señal, dejamos de preocuparnos un poco por ellos y Carlisle nos redujo la seguridad aunque no la quito del todo por si acaso, ahora solo teníamos un guardaespaldas cada uno y eso estaba bien, en este tiempo se habían hecho nuestros amigos, debo admitir que algunos se hicieron los difíciles para poder romper el lazo, jefe-empleado.

¡RING! ¡RINGI!

Mi celular empezó a sonar haciéndome saltar del susto

-¿sí?

-hola Bella, soy Rosalie, solo para recordarte que mañana tenemos la prueba de vestido todas, pasaremos por ti a las 9:00 am- era la 3ra vez que me hablaban en el día para recordarme la famosa  
prueba de vestido

-si Rosalie, no te preocupes aquí las espero

-Bueno salúdame a tu hermano,dile que lo amo y a ti te quiero mucho futura hermana, nos vemos mañana- Rosalie colgó y antes de acostarme decidí darme una larga ducha, mañana seria un largo día.

* * *

**¿y bien? ¿les gusto la sorpresa? pobre Emmett xD**  
**ya tengo listos los siguientes capítulos, pero seré un poco mala y creo que los subiré cada dos días, tal vez unos hermosos reviews me hagan cambiar de opinión y subirlos diario jeje**

**gracias por leer, saludos :)**

**Issie**


	28. Leah

hola chicas, ps aquí el capitulo 28, se que en la vida de Bella todo iba de maravilla, espero que después de esto no quieran matarme...

besos y abrazos a todas y cada una de ustedes mis lectoras, gracias por sus reviews y espero seguir leyendo nuevos en este capítulo

los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la trama es 100 % mia

disfruten la lectura n.n

* * *

**Leah**

**Cap 28**

**Bella POV**

-Bella baja en este instante o iré por ti y juro que no te gustara eso.- apenas llevaba 10 minutos arreglándome, Rosalie, Alice y Esme habían llegado más temprano de lo acordado así que tuve que arreglarme en tiempo record.

Tome mi chaqueta y baje corriendo las escaleras

-ya aquí estoy, ¡dejen de gritar!- las chicas estaban paradas en la estancia y Alice no paraba de ver su reloj

-ya era hora, como tardas Bella- dijo Alice un poco irritada

-¿si Alice estoy bien y tú?- esta chica cada vez andaba mas paranoica al igual que Rosalie

-lo siento Bella es solo que estoy tan nerviosa aun faltan algunas cosas y hoy me levante con un mal presentimiento- ¿Alice con un mal presentimiento?, eso era raro, la enana era siempre la más positiva, esto explicaba porque andaba tan irritante hoy

-ya le dije que seguro son los nervios porque cada vez está más cerca la fecha, ¿pueden creerlo?- musito Rosalie mientras tocaba su abultada pansita de 5 meses

-hija, cuando menos te lo esperas estarás dando a luz, el tiempo pasa muy rápido.- dijo Esme mientras tocaba la pansa de Rosalie

-tranquila Alice, todo irá bien así que mejor vámonos chicas que el dia será muy agotador.- todas se rieron por el tono en que lo dije y salimos de la casa.

A fuera se encontraban los guardaespaldas de cada una.

-seguro Bella fue la causante del retraso.- dijo leah mientras nos seguía a los autos

-no me ayudes mucho linda.- todas rieron mientras nos subíamos al carro de Alice, los guardaespaldas iban en dos carros por separado.

Mientras Rosalie arrancaba pude vislumbrar en la acera continua una camioneta color negra, arranco al mismo tiempo que nosotras, decidí no darle mucha importancia y me concentre en lo que las chicas estaban platicando.

40 minutos y un disco completo de Adele después, estábamos aparcando afuera de la boutique, el lugar era enorme y ya había gente ahí, Alice había conseguido que nos atendieran en una habitación solo a nosotras, cada vez me sorprendían mas las influencias que tenían los Cullen.

Bajamos del carro y antes de entrar al lugar Esme les indico a los guardaespaldas que estaríamos aquí mínimo 3 horas y que ellos podían ir a tomar algo a la cafetería que estaba en frente.

Yo solo respire y me tranquilice antes de empezar a maldecir por querer tenerme atrapada aquí por tres horas.

Leah y los chicos aceptaron alegando que estarían al pendiente de la puerta desde allá solo por si las dudas.

Entramos al lugar y una chica que ya conocía se acerco a nosotras, no era la primera vez que veníamos así que me había memorizado algunos rostros.

-Buenos días señorita Alice

- Buenos días Jessica- Alice odiaba a esta mujer, y creo que era un sentimiento mutuo

-Ginna las está esperando en el segundo piso, síganme por favor.- Alice asintió y nos dispusimos a seguir a Jessica.

-Alice querida- saludo Ginna, este chico sabía mucho de moda al igual que Alice, ellos habían tomado juntos un pequeño curso sobré moda así que se conocía muy bien.

-Ginna un gusto verte de nuevo, aquí traigo a mi familia, nuestros vestidos deben de quedar hermosos y mas el de la dulce novia

-me ofendes al mencionar eso, sabes que sus vestidos quedaran perfectos.- todas reímos ante las actitudes de indignación de Ginna.

-Bueno chicas vamos que el tiempo es oro, damas de honor por favor pasen a vestirse, quiero ver que modificaciones les hace falta a sus vestidos, yo me quedo con la novia.

Llevábamos aqui casi dos horas entre pruebas de vestido, modificaciones, colores y todo eso, no había desayunado nada así que mi estomago deseaba a gritos un café.

-lo siento Bellas damas pero yo ya no me pruebo nada si no me dejan ir de perdida por un café- me cruce de brazos y puse cara seria, necesitaba a gritos un café y algunas donas.

-ya te habías tardado.- susurro Alice mientras se miraba en el espejo provocando que todos rieran, hasta Ginna

-mucha risa, yo voy a buscar un café y unas donas a l café de enfrente, ¿desean algo?- empecé a buscar mi cartera hasta que la encontré

-bueno ya que lo mencionas mi bebe tiene antojo de un capuccino y unas donas glaseadas

-ahora le echarás la culpa a mi pobre sobrino de lo que quieres comer.- dijo Alice mientras reía

-nosotros también queremos café y donas por favor Bella- Esme hablo por todas y por Ginna aunque creo que el encajaba en todas, ¿no?

-Bella mejor espérame, deja me quito el vestido y te acompaño no me gusta que andes sola.- Esme iba rumbo al vestidor desabrochándose la cremallera

-no Esme, no te preocupes, los guardaespaldas están ahí y dijeron que estarían pendientes a la puerta así que no te preocupes yo voy- Esme lo pensó por un momento y después asintió, Salí casi corriendo de la habitación, en verdad moría de hambre

Llegue al primer piso y me di cuenta que atrás de mi venían dos chicas, una era pelirroja y otra rubia, estaban muy pegadas a mi pero no le tome importancia.

Al salir las chicas me tomaron por los brazos

-qué demonios- no sé que les pasaba, intente zafarme de su agarre pero estaban presionando muy fuerte

-cállate estúpida- enfrente de nosotras llego la camioneta que había mirado afuera de la casa, pude vislumbrar al conductor y sentí como se me iba el color del rostro.

-Aro- susurre a la nada

Jalonea a las chicas hasta que logre soltarme, ellas cayeron impidiéndome la pasada de nuevo a la boutique así que corrí en dirección contraria, hacia el café, esperaba que los guardaespaldas me miraran.

No logre avanzar mucho cuando dos grandes brazos me cargaron

-hola de nuevo Bellita- Alec, conocía muy bien esa voz, corrió conmigo en brazos mientras que yo peleaba por soltarme pero era imposible

-¡No, suéltame! ¡Suéltame!- gritaba desesperada, pude ver a varia gente a mi alrededor pero nadie hacia nada, nadie trataba de ayudarme, ni si quiera intentaban llamar a la policía, todo estaba pasando en un nano-segundo.

Antes de Alec lograra subirme a la camioneta observe a leah mirándome, ella se levanto de golpe sacando su pistola

-¡LEAH! - Grite con todas mis fuerzas, la camioneta arranco dejando atrás a Leah y a los chicos quienes apenas salían del café

* * *

chicas espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que no quieran matarme :)  
las amo, si sabían, no?

besos y saludos hermosas

dejenme un review no sean malitas! prometo que subire el otro mañana si me dejan sus reviews :)

Issie


	29. No de nuevo

Hola chicas! aquí el nuevo capítulo! el capitulo anterior causo polémica con lo del secuestro pero, creyeron k ellos se quedarían así? Algo debía pasar, lo siento u.u y por favor no me maten y ámenme después de esto! aunque si me han de matar quiero que sepan que moriré con la frente en alto!

Y con respecto a MISION AMOROSA. A esta historia solo le quedan 11 capítulos u.u

Y terminando esta historia retomare misión amorosa, lo que pasa es que en los dos todos los personajes son completamente diferentes y no quiero perder el hilo de cada uno, espero que puedan comprender pero créanme, terminando vida nueva subiré diario de misión amorosa

Los personajes no son mios, pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece

las quiero, besos y abrazos, disfruten la lectura!  
Issie

* * *

**No de nuevo**

**Cap 29**

**Bella POV**

-No de nuevo, no de nuevo, no por favor, otro secuestro no

-cállate estúpida- abrí los ojos ante el grito de Aro, no estaba soñando, esto era real, un nuevo secuestro

¿Creíste que te dejaríamos vivir en paz?- dijo aro mientras me miraba por el retrovisor, una de las chicas, la pelirroja venia en el asiento del copiloto y la otra venia a lado mío al igual que Alec

-¿Por qué?, ¿POR QUE NO PUEDEN DEJARME EN PAZ? - el miedo se había apoderado de mí, no quería que ellos me tocaran, lagrimas indeseadas empezaron a brotar por mis mejillas

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? por tu culpa James se murió, mi hermano esta muerto y eso jamás te lo perdonare, su único pecado fue amarte pero tu maldita perra lo destruiste, le quitaste la vida- con cada palabra que Aro decía, el odio y la rabia se hacían notar, sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza "su único pecado fue amarte", el no me amaba, el abuso de mí, me golpeaba brutalmente eso no era amor

-el no me amaba, el abuso de mí, me golpeaba, el mismo me lo dijo, me dijo que no me amaba- aun recuerdo sus palabras el día que abuso de mi, trate de mantenerlas bloqueadas por todo este tiempo, jamás podría olvidarlas.

-siempre fuiste tan estúpida Bella, se que el querer compartirte con nosotros no fue lo adecuado pero él estaba drogado, nunca lo notaste, el te amaba a su manera pero te amaba y tu solo lo destruiste, te golpeaba porque su padre lo hacía con su madre, fue la única vida que conoció, el nunca quiso mostrarse débil ante una mujer pero tenias que llegar tu a embrujarlo, y no te basto con eso, lo mataste, el era mi mejor amigo, ¡mi hermano! El único que me comprendía, tu lo alejaste de mi pero ahora lo vas a pagar Bella, con tu vida si es necesario.- pude ver como Aro empezaba a llorar silenciosamente mientras aceleraba mas, algo dentro de mi decía que esto era el fin, me tenían en sus manos, tal vez mi destino ya estaba marcado, de esta no podría librarme, solo esperaba que conmigo fuera suficiente, que mi error no arrastrara también a mi familia, que con esto ellos pudieran vivir libres, libres y felices sin mis temores persiguiéndolos.

-Aro nos están siguiendo- la chica pelirroja miraba hacia atrás, aro miro por el espejo retrovisor y maldijo, me gire para poder ver quién era, Leah venia conduciendo y Seth estaba a su lado, no miraba a los otros chicos pero al menos con solo ver a Leah me dio un poco de esperanza

-maldita sea- aro maldijo nuevamente, empezó a zigzaguear entre los carros.

-Victoria dispárales, toma el arma de la guantera

-¡NO! No los lastimes.- grite y como pude me abalancé sobre aro, empecé a golpearlo provocando que perdiera un poco el control, los brazos de Alec me separaron regresándome a mi lugar

-quédate quieta estúpida.- Alec me sostenía fuertemente haciendo que mis brazos dolieran

La pelirroja saco la cabeza por la ventana y empuño el arma, quería moverme y hacer algo, quería patearla pero entre mas forcejeaba para soltarme mas fuerte me sujetaba Alec

-¡CUIDADO! – grito la chica que se encontraba a mi lado, otro carro salió de la izquierda impactando la camioneta, victoria disparo hacia arriba gracias a que el impacto hizo que se tambaleara, cayó por la ventana quedando con medio cuerpo colgado, Aro la sostuvo por la blusa y la jalo para evitar que esta cayera

-Tanya sujétala.- la chica que estaba a lado mío me sujeto y Alec ayudo a victoria a regresar adentro de la camioneta, el carro volvió a impactarnos

-¡Mierda!- grito Aro arrebatándole la pistola a la pelirroja

Me acerque lo mas que pude a la ventana para vislumbrar quien nos impactaba y para mi sorpresa eran los guardaespaldas de Alice y Esme

Aro tomo la pistola con su mano izquierda y les disparo a los chicos, gracias a dios la bala no los alcanzo, yo debía hacer algo, si el volvía a dispararles y los lastimaba no me le perdonaría, con un movimiento me zafe de Tanya y me abalancé de nuevo sobre Aro

-suéltame perra- grito aro perdiendo el control de la camioneta, unos brazos volvieron a sujetarme, Alec me sujeto fuertemente para después golpearme en el rostro, conocía muy bien esta sensación, sangre brotaba de mi labio a causa del golpe

-si no quieres que te mate antes de tiempo mantente tranquila idiota- ahora la rabia se habia apoderado de mi cuerpo, habia vivido tanto tiempo siendo golpeada y humillada que ya no lo permitiria mas, nadie volveria a tocarme, le escupí en la cara mientras Tanya me sujetaba por los brazos, mi mejilla recibió un nuevo golpe

-esta estúpida no entiende- musito Alec mientras me arrebataba de el agarre de Tanya.

estaba intentando zafarme cuando de pronto se escucho un balazo

-Mierda- grito nuevamente aro mientras perdía el control de la camioneta, esta se movía descontroladamente por todos lados hasta que siguió derecho, sentí como si estuviéramos cayendo de picada, Alec me soltó y los gritos de todos inundaron el espacio, vi como Aro salía disparado por el espejo delantero para después impactarse contra unas rocas, en verdad estábamos cayendo, sin pensarlo me sujete a lo que pude, este era el final, aquí terminaba mi vida, aquí terminaba todo.

-Edward te amo- fueron mis últimas palabras antes de que el mundo de la oscuridad nublara mi vista.

**Leah POV**

-Seth dispárale a un neumático- no podía borrar la imagen de cómo se llevaban a Bella, sus gritos desesperados pidiéndome ayuda, no podía dejar que estos idiotas se la llevaran, habían salido por la auto-pista principal y ahora iban rumbo a las montañas.

Bella al igual que todos los chicos se habían vueltos muy buenos amigos de todos y más de Seth, Bella y Seth habían formado un lazo muy fuerte ya que ella se parecía mucho a la difunta madre de Seth así que esto era más que trabajo, era algo personal, teníamos que ayudar a una amiga y haríamos todo lo que fuera para hacerlo.

Los chicos aun los seguían por el lado izquierdo, Seth salió por la ventana y empuño su pistola, la bala impacto en el neumático izquierdo, mire como la camioneta perdía el control y en lugar de frenar acelero mas, después de unos segundos pensé que la camioneta estaba bajo control cuando de pronto cayó hacia el vacio.

-¡NO!- grito Seth a mi lado, estacione el carro en la orilla y bajamos corriendo, mis compañeros hicieron lo mismo.

La camioneta se encontraba desplomada en el vacío, Bella podría estar muerta, mire a Seth quien sujetaba su cabeza, una lagrima involuntaria salió por su ojo, nos habíamos hecho muy amigos de todos y más de Bella, pose la mirada en mis compañeros y ellos estaban llamando a la policía y a la ambulancia,  
regrese mi vista a la camioneta que ahora estaba casi destruida.

Si tan solo no hubiera aceptado ir a tomar un café, si después de eso yo hubiera regresado a la boutique esto no hubiera pasado, hubiéramos evitado que se la llevaran, maldita la hora en que me distraje por estar platicando.

-Yo cause esto- susurré a la nada mientras limpiaba una lagrima de mi mejilla.

* * *

por favor digan que aun me aman! T.T jaja  
espero que les haya gustado el capitulo no quieran apuñalarme u.u las amo!

Déjenme un hermoso review por favor *u*

gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Issie


	30. Beacon Community Medical Center…

Yo también las amo! A todas jaja, aqui les traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste chicas!  
gracias por leer y disfruten del capítulo, también les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de dejarme un review

Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece

XoXo

* * *

**Beacon Community Medical Center…**

**Cap 30**

**Edward POV**

-chicos tengo un mal presentimiento- sentí como si algo estuviera mal, a la mente se me venía el nombre de Bella, este sentimiento era más fuerte que yo, necesitaba verla y asegurarme de que todo estaba bien

-tenemos que ver a Bella, no me gusta lo que estoy sintiendo, necesito saber que está bien- Emmett saco las llaves de su bolso y al igual que Jasper tenía un semblante preocupado, creo que ellos también habían tenido un mal presentimiento

Corrimos hacia el jeep de Emmett, nos subimos y mientras el jeep arrancaba saque mi celular

-llamare a Bella para ver en donde están- marque el numero pero nadie contestaba, volví a marcar y me mandaba a buzón, esto estaba mal ella siempre contestaba su teléfono, aunque lo más probable es que lo haya dejado por ahí mientras se probaba la ropa, eso debía hacer.

-¿y bien?- pregunto Emmett preocupado

-no contesta, llamare a Alice- Jasper y Emmett intercambiaron miradas, Emmett acelero aun mas

Marque el número de mi hermana y contesto antes de que sonara por segunda vez

-Edward- la voz de mi hermana se escuchaba ronca como si hubiera estado llorando, todo esto estaba mal

-Alice, ¿Qué sucede?- con cada segundo que pasaba sentía que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho

-Alice, que demonios pasa, contéstame

-Edward yo… no debimos dejarla ir sola- Emmett y Jasper ahora me miraban, sentí como mi rostro perdía color, decidí poner el teléfono en altavoz para que todos escucharan

-ALICE, HABLA MALDITA SEA- estaba desesperado, necesitaba saber que estaba bien

-Edward se la han llevado, se llevaron a Bella-  
Emmett freno de golpe mientras que Jasper maldecía

-dime que no es cierto Alice, ¿cómo?, ¿qué paso?

-nosotras estábamos arreglando los vestidos a ella le dio hambre y decidió ir por café a la cafetería de enfrente, ahí se encontraban los guardaespaldas así que no vimos problema con que saliera sola pero todo se salió de control, escuchamos los gritos de Bella, me asome por el ventanal del segundo piso para ver que sucedía y a Bella la intentaban subir a una camioneta, las chicas y yo bajamos corriendo pero cuando llegamos ya se la habían llevado, Leah y los chicos estaban arrancando en sus autos para seguirlos, no sabemos nada Edward- Alice empezó a llorar, colgué el teléfono mientras trataba de asimilar lo que había pasado, todo este tiempo había sido tan perfecto, y ahora de pronto se la llevan

sentí húmedas mis mejillas, no me di cuenta en qué momento empecé a llorar, mire a Emmett y a Jasper que también lloraban, Emmett golpeaba el volante desesperado, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando

-Leah- ellos los habían seguido así que necesitaba hablar con ella, marque su número sin dudarlo y lo deje en altavoz

-si- la voz de Leah también estaba ronca, no quería imaginar nada, solo quería que me dijera que todo estaba bien

-Leah dime por favor que Bella está bien, por favor- mi voz se escuchaba desesperada, estaba suplicándole

-Edward yo no sé cómo decirte esto, la…. La camioneta en la que se llevaron a Bella cayo al vacio- sus palabras no podían ser ciertas, esto no podía estar pasando, no de nuevo

-¡NO!- grito Emmett mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas

– ¿EN DONDE ESTAN?- necesitaba verlo con mis propios ojos, todo esto que estaba pasando simplemente no podía ser cierto, Emmett encendiendo el jeep mientras yo esperaba la respuesta

-cayeron en el barranco que está en la entrada de las montañas- Emmett acelero y yo colgué el teléfono no queriendo escuchar mas, necesitaba verlo, no creería nada de lo que dijo hasta no verlo, Bella debía estar bien, Ella no podía irse.

Con cada segundo que pasaba mi miedo se hacía más grande, yo conocía muy bien ese barranco, varias personas se habían accidentado cayendo al barranco perdiendo la vida instantáneamente.

Emmett condujo como loco, tomo el camino que nos llevaba al barranco, si la camioneta había caído no tenía sentido entrar por las montañas.

Llegamos al lugar y estaba lleno de policías, ambulancias, había mucho movimiento, Emmett estaciono el Jeep y bajamos corriendo, estaba desesperado, necesitaba verla, a lo lejos pudimos ver que también estaban los forense, sentí que mi corazón dejaba de latir.

-Edward- grito Leah quien estaba junto a un policía, pasamos de largo ignorándola ya que mis ojos habían encontrado su objetivo.

La camioneta que había mencionado Leah se encontraba enfrente de nosotros destruida, en el suelo puede ver que habían dos cuerpos cubiertos con mantas blancas, el pensar que podría ser Bella hizo que me volviera loco.

Corrimos para llegar al lugar y varios policías aparecieron impidiéndonos el paso.

Emmett empezó a gritar y a forcejear con los policías, después de algunos segundos logramos soltarnos, corrimos hacia los cuerpos cubiertos con mantas pero algo llamo mi atención, a lo lejos mire que subían a una persona a la ambulancia, su cabello largo caía al costado de la camilla

-Bella- la conocía perfectamente

-¿en dónde?- Emmett y Jasper se acercaron a mí destilando desesperación por cada poro de su piel, yo no estaba mejor que ellos, me quede estático por un momento solo mirando a la chica que subían a la ambulancia, Emmett me sacudió por los hombros sacándome del pequeño trance en el que me encontraba

-ahí- señale la ambulancia

Corrimos hacia ella y llegamos justo cuando cerraban las puertas de la ambulancia

-¡abran las puertas! necesitamos verla, por favor.- Emmett gritaba desesperado y yo estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo.

-no tenemos tiempo, se está muriendo, necesitamos llevarla al hospital ahora.- los paramédicos corrieron para subirse a la ambulancia, yo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Bella no podía morir

-a que hospital la llevaban- pregunto Jasper desesperado

-al Beacon Community Medical Center- y diciendo esto la ambulancia arranco, en ese hospital trabajaba mi padre.

Corrimos al Jeep y Emmett emprendió el camino, todos sabíamos en donde quedaba, Jasper llamo a Alice para avisarle de lo sucedido y yo marque el numero de mi padre para explicarle que Bella estaba en camino.

20 minutos después estábamos aparcando en el estacionamiento del hospital, bajamos del Jeep y nos apresuramos a entrar, llegamos a la recepción y preguntamos por Isabella Swan

-la señorita Isabella se encuentra en terapia intensiva, los médicos están atendiéndola, pasen a la sala de espera ahí les informaran como esta- sin poder hacer más nos dirigimos a la sala de espera, todos estábamos desesperados y las ganas de llorar nuevamente se apoderaron de mi.

Mi madre, mis hermanas, Leah y Seth llegaron después de unos minutos, ellas venían igual o peor que nosotros, no pude evitarlo mas y me tuve en los brazos de mi madre llorando como un niño chiquito, si algo pasaba yo no podría soportarlo, no podía vivir sin ella, ella era mi vida, mi mundo.

Alice y Rosalie inmediatamente se acercaron a los chicos quienes lloraban desconsoladamente.

Permanecimos cerca de dos horas ahí, todos permanecimos en silencio, ninguno tenía nada que decir, yo aun estaba en los brazos de mi madre cuando por fin llego papa.

-¿cómo esta mi hermana?- grito Emmett acercándose a mi padre

-papa, por favor habla, ¿como esta?- fue mi turno de suplicarle por una respuesta, papa dudo unos segundos, podía ver el dolor en el rostro de mi padre, mi mente pensó en lo peor

-ella… ella entro en coma- susurro mi padre, abrazando a mama.

* * *

que les pareció el capitulo chicas?  
pobre de eddy y de emmett u.u

muchas gracias por todos sus reviews ^.^me anima a seguir escribiendo :D

espero leer uno más de ustedes en este capítulo, besos,  
nos leemos después n.n

Issie


	31. quedate conmigo

hola chicas, bueno se que a varias les entristeció la situación de Bella u.u también a mí, pero bueno la historia sigue y tal vez encuentren algo agradable en este capítulo o tal vez no, las amo! xD (con voz de borracha jajaja ok no .-.) gracias por leer y muchas gracias por todos sus reviews :)

trato de contestarles a todas chicas excepto a los que no tienen cuenta en FF pero créanme que agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de comentar, por cierto amo mucho a una nena que siempre dice: por los santísimos dioses del Olimpo!

Jaja amo esa frase :3

Bueno gracias a todas y también las amo mucho n.n

Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mia!

las quiero y disfruten la lectura

* * *

**Quédate conmigo**

**Cap 31**

**Edward POV**

-ella… ella entro en coma- susurro mi padre, abrazando a mama.

"ella entro en coma" mi cabeza lo repetía sin parar

-eso no puede ser, cuando despertara, Carlisle por favor- Jasper empezó a gritar desesperado, Emmett se encontraba al igual que yo, sin reacción alguna.

Mi papa se alejo de Esme y se dispuso a hablar

-no sabemos cuándo despertara, puede estar así, horas, días, meses, hasta años, por el momento logramos estabilizarla, sus signos vitales aun son muy bajos, no sabemos si logre pasar la noche tiene fracturado un brazo, sufrió varias contusiones

-Carlisle por favor, sálvala- no sé como encontré las palabras para suplicarle a mi padre, Bella era todo para mi, mi mundo, ella era mi oxigeno, no podía vivir en un mundo en el que ella no existiera

-hijo estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestras manos, tengo a los mejores colegas trabajando conmigo…

-DOCTOR LA ESTAMOS PERDIENDO – una enfermera salió de donde mi padre había salido minutos atrás, mi papa corrió siguiendo a la enfermera, sabía que esa paciente era Bella, mi corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido, necesitaba verla, sin pensarlo corrí al igual que Emmett siguiendo el camino por donde había desaparecido mi padre, doctores aparecieron evitándonos la pasada pero yo necesitaba verla, logre zafarme de su agarre y corrí hacia la habitación en donde estaba mi padre, llegue a la puerta y me quede inmóvil al mirar la escena que pasaba por mis ojos.

Bella estaba conectada a unas maquinas, tenía un respirador, su piel se encontraba morada debido a los golpes que recibió, mi padre bombeaba su pecho mientras contaba

-Bella, hija, quédate con nosotros, uno, dos, tres- la maquina que marcaba sus signos vitales no mostraba mejora

-la perdemos doctor.- el electrocardiograma empezó a mostrar sus signos vitales cada vez más bajos

-trae el desfibrilador- la enfermera corrió por él y en cuestión de minutos le pasaba las paletas a mi padre, sentí como unos brazos me sacaban del lugar y en ese momento reaccione y me libere de su agarre, no podía estar lejos de ella, la necesitaba aquí, junto a mí, ella tenía que luchar por su vida, tenía que luchar por nosotros.

Nuestra vida no podía concluir así, no había pasado por todo esto solo para que ella se fuera y me dejara.

Llegue a su lado y con lágrimas en los ojos le suplique que no me abandonara.

-¡BELLA¡ ¡QUEDATE CONMIGO! ¡AMOR NO ME DEJES!- doctores y enfermeras se acercaron intentando alejarme pero yo no lo permitiría, no podía dejarla, no sabiendo que ella podía rendirse.

-¡AMOR, POR FAVOR REGRESA A MI, QUEDATE CONMIGO!- seguí peleando hasta que los brazos de mi padre lograron alejarme de ella

-SAQUENLO DE AQUÍ- grito mi padre mientras varios doctores me sacaban de la escena

-¡BELLA, LUCHA, LUCHA POR NOSOTROS, NO TE RINDAS!- grite mientras observaba a papa darle los choques eléctricos.

Trate de zafarme y llegar a ella pero era imposible, los doctores me llevaron hasta la sala de espera en donde se encontraba toda mi familia, ya no podía hacer nada más que esperar.

-hijo todo estará bien- susurró mama en mi oído mientras me abrazaba a ella como si de eso dependiera mi vida.

Los demás no estaban mejor que yo, Emmett se abrazaba al cuerpo de Rosalie llorando como no lo había hecho antes, Alice lloraba mientras Jasper trataba de mantener la calma y mama lloraba en silencio a mi lado.

-ella estará bien, ella estará bien- susurraba mi madre mas para ella misma que para mí, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que así fuera, que esto solo fuera una prueba más, un obstáculo que podremos librar los dos.

-Edward lo siento- levante mi vista y observe a Leah junto a Seth, me había olvidado por completo de ellos

-no, no tienes nada de que disculparte, no tuviste la culpa de que esto pasara, esos imbéciles querían llevársela, ustedes solo intentaron ayudarla- y era verdad, esas personas habían estado planeando muy bien como atacar, si no lo hacían hoy lo hubieran

hecho después

-yo le ordene a Seth que le disparara aun neumático, esa fue la causa por la que la camioneta perdió el control- musito Leah quien había empezado a llorar

-¿TU FUISTE LA CULPABLE DE QUE LA CAMIONETA SE VOLCARA?- el grito de Emmett me hizo mirarlo, se levanto y parecía que se lanzaría sobre Leah, yo no sabía que pensar, ni que hacer, tantas cosas habían pasado el día de hoy que eran difíciles de asimilar, la mujer que amo se estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerta a causa de lo que ordeno Leah, sus palabras solo provocaban…

-¡tu maldita perra!- las palabras de Emmett me sacaron de mis pensamientos, este había avanzado hasta donde se encontraba Leah, sabía lo que iba hacer, y antes de que Emmett le pusiera una mano encima corrí hacia el junto con Jasper y lo detuvimos alejándolo de ella

-Emmett cálmate- Rosalie se acerco a él y trato de tranquilizarlo, pero Emmett estaba muy enojado, yo no estaba mejor que él, pero no era el momento ni el lugar para empezar a buscar culpables.

-Emmett yo lo lamento tanto, yo…- Leah intento disculparse pero este no era el momento, estaba seguro que no solo nosotros estábamos enojados

-ahora no Leah, no es el momento, agradecería que te fueras de aquí, no seré capaz de soportar tu presencia en estos momento y lo menos que quiero es faltarte al respeto- dije estas palabras sin mirarla, nunca le había faltado el respeto a una mujer y si ella se quedaba más tiempo aquí, no podría contenerme.

-Entiendo- Leah bajo su mirada mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas

-deseo de todo corazón que Bella se mejore.- con esas palabras nos dio la espalda y se dirigió a la salida con Seth sosteniéndola de la mano.

-por su culpa mi hermanita esta así- susurro Jasper

-chicos no es el momento de buscar culpables, por ahora debemos enfocarnos en Bella, en que ella esté bien, este es el momento en que tenemos que estar unidos por ella y preocuparnos solo por eso, en estos momentos debemos estar con ella en cuerpo, mente, corazón y alma, ella podrá sentir que la necesitamos, que tiene que vivir por nosotros, por su familia.- todos asentimos mientras intentamos tranquilizarnos, nada de esto era fácil pero mama tenía razón, debíamos estar bien por ella.

Minutos después Esme y Alice fueron a buscar café para todos, mientras nosotros nos quedábamos esperando, en estos momentos cada pensamiento, cada palabra estaba dirigido a él, rogándole y suplicándole que no me la quitara, que la dejara a mi lado, yo la haría feliz, no dejaría que sufriera por nada ni que nadie la dañara, necesitaba una segunda oportunidad, una en la que ella viviera sin preocupaciones y feliz, yo podría darle eso si tan solo dios le permitiera vivir.

* * *

desfibrilador:Un desfibrilador cardiaco es un aparato que envía una corriente eléctrica al corazón de forma sincronizada y con una intensidad determinada

electrocardiograma: es la representación gráfica de la actividad eléctrica del corazon, que se obtiene con un electrocardiografo en forma de cinta continua.

me merezco un lindo review? *u*

Digan que si jeje y pff nuestra Bella es fuerte!

si logro superar lo de James esperemos que esto también nenas :)

Las quiero y gracias por leer, espero un lindo reviw y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

saludos y besos n.n

Issie


	32. Despierta, por favor

hola mis niñas y lectoras favoritas, como están? espero que muy bien, bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo mas de esta historia, muchas gracias a todas por sus hermosos reviews y con respecto a emmett ps se que no debio desquitarse con leah pero él estaba muy enojado y frustrado, lo que esta pasando no es facil jeje :)

bueno espero que disfruten la lectura, las amo y gracias por leer

los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece

* * *

**Despierta, por favor**

**Cap 32**

**Edward POV**

La tarde llego y Carlisle aun no salía, todos estábamos muy nerviosos y desesperado, ninguno había parado de derramar lágrimas, las chicas se sentían culpables por haber permitido que Bella saliera sola, yo solo quería saber de ella.

Que papa aun no volviera a la vez era buena y mala señal, significaba que ella seguía viva pero grave.

-ahí viene Carlisle- dijo Alice interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, de inmediato a su encuentro  
-¿Cómo esta Bella?- la desesperación estaba consumiéndome, necesitaba saber que mi amada está bien  
-logramos estabilizarla, sus signos vitales mejoraron un poco, ya no hay nada más que podamos hacer, solo nos queda esperar, ahora todo está en ella, no quiero mentirles, si Bella logra pasar la noche será un milagro

-Edward- la voz de mi padre me despertó  
Pestañe varias veces recordando en donde estaba

-¿algo va mal? – me acomode en mi asiento, mi espalda dolía pero lo ignore

-al contrario, Bella esta estable, logro pasar la noche y no ha tenido ninguna crisis- papa me abrazo y le regrese el abrazo, sabia lo mucho que él la quería, el también estaba sufriendo con todo esto, y que Bella se mostrara fuerte aun en la inconsciencia era buena señal.

-eso es buena señal, ¿no? Ella está siendo fuerte papa- la emoción gobernaba en esto momentos, ella estaría bien.

-lo es hijo, es muy buena señal, ella es muy fuerte y no se dejara vencer por esto- papa volvió abrazarme mientras que yo sonreía por las buenas noticias

-¿en donde están Emmett y Jasper?- los busque con la mirada pero ahí solo nos encontrábamos mi padre y yo.

Me había quedado dormido en la sala de espera junto con Emmett y Jasper, los demás se habían ido a casa prometiendo que regresarían por la mañana.

-cuando vine a darles la noticia ellos estaban despiertos, los convencí de ir por un café- asentí mientras tallaba mis ojos

-Edward quiero preguntarte algo- mi padre tomo asiento a lado mío

-sí, papa- el dudo un poco antes de mirarme

-¿Edward que paso con las personas que quisieron llevarse a Bella?- me sorprendió que mi papa supiera de eso ya que yo no se lo había dicho, seguro mama antes de irse le conto lo que había ocurrido

-la verdad no se papa, ni siquiera me acordaba de ellos, no sé cuantas personas eran, cuando llegamos al lugar del accidente miramos a dos personas que ya habían fallecido, no sé si había mas

-Bueno, si había más personas y están vivas seguro fueron trasladadas a otro hospital porque aquí la única que llego grave ayer fue Bella, llamare a el licenciado Black para que se encargue de ellos, esos malditos deben pagar por lo que hicieron- mi padre tenía razón, esos desgraciados debían pagar por esto, mi Bella estaba en esa cama por culpa de ellos, asentí y mi padre se alejo de mi mientras sacaba su celular.

La mañana paso y la familia llego, Bella seguía en coma y aunque sus signos vitales mejoraron notoriamente aun tenía que estar en terapia intensiva, nadie podía verla excepto mi padre.

Esta situación estaba desesperándome, quería verla, estar con ella, ella saldría de esto y yo la ayudaría.

Carlisle había averiguado que dos personas habían sobrevivido, sus nombres eran Tanya y Alec, lograron identificarlos ya que sus familiares estaban ahí.

El licenciado Black se estaba encargando de esa situación, ellos se encontraban peor que Bella, necesitaban el testimonio de ella pero en estos momentos eso era imposible, si Bella no declaraba era probable que a esos malditos no recibieran realmente su merecido porque aunque leah y Seth habían dado su testimonio de que ellos la secuestraron necesitaban la declaración de la agraviada.

El día pasaba sin inconvenientes, Bella aun no despertaba y todos rezábamos por que lo hiciera pronto.

Dábamos vueltas en la sala de espera con esperanzas de ver a papa por un nuevo diagnostico aunque este siempre fuera el mismo.

Rosalie se sintió mal y papa tuvo que revisarla, su presión se había bajado por que al igual que nosotros estaba muy preocupada por Bella, Carlisle le ordeno reposo ya que eso podría ser perjudicial para el bebe.

Llegada la noche la familia nos había convencido a los chicos y a mí de ir a dormir un poco a la casa, yo solo acepte para irme a dar un baño y regresar de nuevo al hospital.

Me duche casi en tiempo record y Salí de la casa hacia el hospital, llegue y lo primero que hice fue buscar a mi padre, me informo que no había ningún cambio, esta noche la pasaría en la oficina de mi papa, él era el jefe de residentes y tenía que estar trabajando, el me avisaría cuando Bella tuviera una mejora.

Dormí un poco teniendo siempre en mente a mi Bella, y pidiéndole a dios que la ayudara a despertar.

Había pasado una maldita semana desde lo sucedido, Bella aun estaba en coma, sus signos vitales habían mejorado notoriamente, ella se encontraba bien, ya no había contusiones, sus moretones y heridas empezaban a desvanecer un poco pero ella simplemente no despertaba y no sabríamos cuando lo haría.

La familia venia todos los días, ya la habían pasado a una habitación privada gracias a las influencias de mi papa, yo me quedaba todas las noches con ella, le leía algunas páginas de un libro, platicaba con ella, algunas veces la bañaba y todas las noches le suplicaba a dios por que despertara pronto.

En el transcurso de la semana todos nos habíamos tranquilizado, Emmett y todos nos habíamos disculpado con Leah por nuestro comportamiento, esto no había sido su culpa, ella solo había tratado de detener la camioneta.

El Lic. Black nos informo que las dos personas que sobrevivieron habían declarado todo, la policía había negociado una sentencia menor si lo confesaban, declararon que las mentes maestras de todo fue el doctor David volturi y su hijo aro volturi, cuando Aro y Alec salieron de la cárcel, aro fue a ver a su padre, ahí lo planearon todo por semanas, así fue como ellos sabían donde localizarla.

Ahora tanya quien había quedado invalida se encontraba en la cárcel para mujeres cumpliendo una sentencia no menor de 20 años y Alec con la misma junto a el doctor a quien le habían agregado 30 años mas a su sentencia.

Aro y la tal victoria habían muerto en el accidente ya que como no traían el cinturón de seguridad salieron disparados por el espejo delantera, la camioneta los impacto de lleno al caer.

Los miedos y temores de Bella ya no estaban, todos los que alguna vez le hicieron dalo y la mantuvieron atemorizada ya no estaban, solo faltaba que ella estuviera despierta para que su vida fuera perfecta, para que empezara una vida nueva en donde el miedo ya no fuera algo habitual, podría ser libre.

-despierta por favor- susurre dándole un beso a mi amada.

* * *

chicas ¿que les parecio? ¿les gusta? ¿me merezco un hermoso review? *u* yo se que si! por favor :(

jeje gracias por leer, y si quieren contactarme les dejo mi pagina de facebook :)

pages/Issie-love%D1%BC/145865725565595

las amo y prometo actualizar pronto, nos vemos

Issie love'


	33. El inicio

Hola chicas! muy buenas tardes a todas! aquí les traigo el siguiente y penúltimo capitulo de esta historia :c solo un capitulo mas y llega a su fin pff! tanto tiempo con él y por fin lo terminare.

Cuando termine este fic retomare el de misión amorosa, hace mucho que no lo actualizo y lo retomare hasta que este llegue a su fin, no falta mucho :c

bueno, espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy y muchas gracias a todas por leer n.n

Issie love'

* * *

**El inicio**

**Cap 33**

**Bella POV**

"- Por fin saliste de tu casa- dijo él, mirando alrededor-. He tratado de verte a solas por días. Me puse de pie, balanceándome en una roca. Busqué su rostro por  
familiaridad, pero las luces no se encendieron. – lo siento, ¿nos conocemos?"

Una voz tan familiar inundo mis oídos, me sentía tan fuera de este mundo, mi cabeza zumbaba mientras yo me aferraba a la dulce voz que traspasaba mis oídos. Mis ojos se sentían tan pesados, intente abrirlos pero se me hacía muy difícil vencer a esta oscuridad que reclamaba por mí de nuevo, intente mover mis dedos pero lo único que conseguí fue nada, no quería que esa oscuridad me arrastrara de nuevo, no sabía en donde estaba pero algo dentro de mí, me decía que esa oscuridad no era buena, tenía que luchar por salir de este lugar, el pánico  
estaba apoderándose de mi.

"- cierto. Supongo que tampoco lo recuerdas. Patch, tu ex. – retrocede, ordené. – ¿Patch era mi ex?- esto no concordaba con la historia de Marcie. O la de Vee, para el caso."

-esa voz tan conocida seguía inundando mis oídos, no sabía cómo regresar a la realidad, sabía que estaba consciente o al menos en mi mente, no podía mirar nada más que un túnel con una luz blanca al final, algo dentro de mi me decía que siguiera esa luz, que me aferrara a ella y así lo hice.

Logre abrir mis ojos lentamente, una pequeña luz cegó mi mirada haciendo que automáticamente llevara mi mano a mi cara, necesitaba cubrir mis ojos. Al mover mi brazo sentí como mis músculos engarrotados regresaban a la vida provocándome un leve dolor.

Segundos después logre estabilizar mi vista y gire para saber en dónde estaba, este lugar se me hacia tan conocido, estaba en un cuarto de hospital, de eso estaba segura. La habitación se encontraba en total oscuridad excepto por una pequeña luz, esa luz fue la que me había cegado hace algunos segundos- pensé mi rostro en dirección de donde provenía la luz y pude notar a una persona sentada a mi lado con un libro en sus manos mientras lo relataba, la necesidad de abrazar a esa persona y de besarla era inmensa, no había necesidad de preguntar quién era, porque, aunque no lograba mirarlo lo conocía muy bien, sabía perfectamente quien era.

-Edward- mi voz salió como un pequeño suspiro inundado de muchas emociones, no sabía que estaba haciendo aquí, ni como había llegado, lo único que sabía era que necesitaba a este hombre, me sentía como si lo hubiera perdido por un momento. El no reacciono, seguía tan concentrado en su lectura que no se había percatado de que lo había nombrado.

"-¿algo más que puedas decirme acerca de patch?"  
Estaba claro que el leía el libro en voz alta para mí, no reconocía los párrafos que recitaba.

Intente moverme un poco para tocarlo y sacarlo de su entretenida lectura. Creí que al igual que mi brazo, mi cuerpo dolería ya que sentía que no me había movido en siglos, pero para mí buena suerte mi cuerpo no dolió, logre estirarme lo suficiente para alcanzar su mano.

-Edward- susurre de nuevo, esta vez mi voz salió un poco más fuerte, ya no parecía solo un suspiro que el viento se llevaba.

Me di cuenta de cómo Edward se tensaba a mi lado, levanto su vista del libro y se encontró con mi mirada. Sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente mostrando una gran sorpresa, sentí como aguantaba el aire, no sabía que le sucedía, era como su hubiese mirado un fantasma, no sabía qué hacer, así que sin mas repetí su nombre de nuevo.

-Edward- repetí ahora más fuerte, sentí como dejaba salir el aire y en menos de un segundo tiro el libro que llevaba en sus manos y se abalanzo sobre mí.

-¡Ho, Bella! ¡Bella! Amor, ¡despertaste! Gracias dios, muchas gracias.- Edward se abalanzo sobre mi y empezó a abrazarme, me abraza con mucha efusividad, como si no me hubiera visto en mucho tiempo, lleve mis brazos a su cuello y le regrese el abrazo, escuche como sollozaba sobre mi cuello, esto solo me hizo darme cuenta que algo estaba mal, o había estado mal, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí? ¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Por qué Edward había actuado como si no me hubiera visto en días?, las preguntas empezaron a volar por mi mente, necesitaba respuestas y solo él podía dármelas.

-Edward, ¿Qué me paso? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué actúas como si no me hubieras visto en días?- dudando un poco decidí separarme de él, necesitaba respuestas. El se alejo de mi sorbiendo su nariz, tenía sus mejillas llenas de lagrimas. Fijo sus ojos en mí y aunque seguía llorando una sonrisa de felicidad estaba impregnada en su rostro, de pronto, como si se hubiera acordado de algo se levanto de la cama y corrió como loco hacia la puerta.

- ¡CARLISLE!, ¡UN DOCTOR!, ¡BELLA DESPERTO! ¡PAPA!- Edward empezó a gritar como loco. Al instante varias personas entraban a la habitación, uno de ellos encendió la luz cegándome por completo.

- ¡Papa ella ha despertado!- abrí mis ojos nuevamente y mire como Carlisle se acercaba a mí, empezó a revisarme y pude notar que mientras más se cercioraba que yo estaba bien, al igual que Edward, una sonrisa gobernaba su rostro mientras sus ojos se hacían cada vez mas llorosos.

- Edward llama a toda la familia, diles que por fin despertó- mire como lagrimas recorrían aun los ojos de Edward y salía de la habitación sacando su teléfono móvil de su bolsillo.

-hija, despertaste, pensamos lo peor, no vuelvas a asustarnos así- las personas  
que habían entrado con él ahora estaban haciendo una silenciosa retirada de la habitación.

Carlisle se acerco a mí y planto un beso en mi frente, me abrazo efusivamente tal y como lo había hecho Edward minutos atrás. Toda esta efusividad no estaba bien, algo malo había pasado, no lograba recordar que, estaba claro que ellos no estaban escuchándome, necesitaba respuestas y hasta ahorita nadie me las daba.

-¿Qué fue lo que me sucedió Carlisle? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué pasa?- mi voz empezaba a sonar un poco histérica, entre mas buscaba en mi mente, más nerviosa me ponía, ¿Qué demonios me había pasado?- sentí como Carlisle se separo de mi y con su seño fruncido estudio mi rosto.

-¿no recuerdas lo que sucedió?- me sentía tan irritada por esto que solo le di una mirada la cual decía claramente: "si lo recordara no estaría preguntando"

El suspiro y pasando su mano sobre su cara, musito:

-¿Qué recuerdas?- busque en mi mente tratando de responder esa pregunta, después de varios minutos imágenes pasaban por mi mente. Yo en una boutique, Rosalie en un vestido de novia, trate de concordar las escenas hasta que lo logre.

- estábamos en la boutique, Rosalie se probaba su vestido y nosotras los vestidos de damas, recuerdo que fue algo agotador-. Carlisle dio una risa nerviosa  
-¿solo recuerdas eso?- busque en mi mente algo mas pero ahí ya no había nada.

Asentí mientras miraba a Carlisle suplicando por más información, algo me decía que había algo más.

-Bella no sé cómo decir esto, tu…

-fuiste secuestrada- La voz de Edward resonó por toda la habitación, se acerco a mí y olvidándose de Carlisle me beso. Su beso fue de urgencia, de necesidad, sin límites, lleno de amor, regrese su beso dejándome en volver por él, yo también lo necesitaba, ahora no me importaba lo que había pasado, estar con él me hacía sentir bien, a salvo, su amor me hacia resistir, me daba la fortaleza para seguir adelante.

-Bella, ¿estás bien? Ya no tienes por qué preocuparte amor, todo termino, esta maldita pesadilla termino, ahora eres libre, somos libres para ser felices, estamos completos, estamos aquí, somos una familia- Edward tomaba mis manos mientras yo trataba de sopesar todo.

Después de que Edward me dijera lo que había sucedido la familia llego, todos estaban tan eufóricos, felices, mis hermanos lloraban de felicidad al igual que una muy grande Rosalie, mis hermanas.

Me habían contado todo lo que había sucedido, fui secuestrada, caí a un barranco, estuve al borde de la muerte, estuve un mes en coma, yo no podía creer todo esto, los recuerdos habían regresado a mí, recordé lo que paso en la camioneta, como mire a Aro morir. Todo este tiempo la familia había venido todos los días a visitarme, Edward me leía un libro todas las noches, jamás se separo de mí, siempre tuvo la esperanza de que regresaría y así fue.

Ahora Rosalie estaba más grande y como era de esperarse Emmett y ella habían suspendido su boda hasta que yo despertara. No entendía como había perdido un mes de mi vida, despertar y darte cuenta del tiempo perdido y de los sucesos que transcurrieron me habían dejado sin palabras.

Estaba claro que ahora todo había terminado, este capítulo amargo de mi vida había terminado, ahora podía vivir en paz y, aunque había perdido un mes de mi vida no me importaba, si tuviese que pasar ese mes en coma para poder cerrar esa página de mi vida de nuevo lo aceptaría, por fin las cartas jugaban a mi favor, ahora sabía que mi alma y mi mente estaban listas, listas para empezar de nuevo, estaba preparada para entrar en un mundo sin fantasmas del pasado persiguiéndome, ahora estaba lista para salir, estaba preparada para  
enfrentarme a un mundo sin dolor.

- Amor no llores, todo está bien ahora- no me había percatado de que había empezado a llorar, Edward acerco su cara a mi rostro y con besos cálidos y suaves empezó a capturar cada lagrima, sabía que estas lagrimas no eran de miedo, ni de impotencia, ahora eran de felicidad, mis lagrimas demostraban lo feliz que me sentía, por fin podía ser libre.

- Estoy lista para empezar una vida nueva a tu lado- mi voz sonó mas feliz que nunca, Edward me miro a los ojos revelando lo que aun no decía, el también estaba listo.

-Te amo- sonrió mientras se acercaba a mí, poso sus labios sobre los míos, el no dejaba de llorar y yo tampoco, este beso era el inicio, el inicio de algo bueno para nosotros, para la familia, ahora empezábamos de nuevo.

* * *

owww por fin bella desperto, espero que les haya gustado el penultimo capitulo, prometo no tardar tanto en subir el final :c las quiero! y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! espero que este capítulo merezca otro review lindo de su parte n.n

nos leemos despues, besos

Issie


	34. casate conmigo (final)

hola mis niñas, muy buenas tardes :) lo se no tengo perdon de dios! se que debi actualizar antes pero me fue imposible, espero que este final sea de su agrado, quiero agradecerles por haberme seguido hasta aqui, se que dure demasiado para hacer esta historia pero espero que haya valido la pena, las quiero a todas y muchisimas gracias por haberme seguido, estaba pensando en hacer un prologo para esta historia pero despues se me metio la loca idea de que tal vez mas adelante hare una secuela para esta historia :)

las amo y espero merecer unos hermosos Reviws nenas, besos n.n

Issie J's

* * *

**Cap 34**

**Cásate conmigo (final)**

**Bella POV**

-No va llegar Bella, ella me dejara plantado.- Emmett estaba impaciente, los nervios se habían apoderado de él.

-Emmett, ¡cálmate!- mire mi reloj de mano, eran exactamente las 2:00 pm

-Bella no vendrá, no vendrá, al final se dio cuenta de que soy poca cosa para ella, ya no…- tape su boca con mi mano, tenía que detener sus lloriqueos tan absurdos, su inseguridad acabaría con él.

-Emmett ¡cálmate! La novia debe llegar a las dos en punto y si miras tu reloj son exactamente ¡las dos en punto!- sentí como Emmett relajaba su cuerpo y asentía torpemente.

-La novia siempre debe llegar tarde, es tradición y todos lo saben así que deja de llorar, regresare a mi lugar con las demás damas de honor y esperaremos a Rosalie, ella te ama demasiado así que espera y sufre otros minutos más, es ley.- mi hermano asintió mientras inhalaba y exhalaba, yo regrese a mi lugar y me ubique atrás de Alice pero delante de Esme.

Hace más de 2 meses que me habían dado de alta del hospital, después de eso mi vida había cambiado, es cierto que aun tengo miedo al caminar, miro de reojo en algunos lugares y soy muy sensible a asustarme, pero estoy plenamente segura de que soy más feliz, en este tiempo Alice retomó los preparativos de la boda y aunque mucha gente se sentiría algo agobiada por lo extrovertida que es Alice al organizar una boda, a mi familia y a mí nos supo a gloria, en verdad nos divertimos en este proceso, la sensación de poder estresarte, de cansarte, de sentirte agobiada por preparar una boda y nada más, no había más preocupación en nuestras vidas, ya no había más dolor en mi alma, ahora solo había cavidad para el amor y la libertad, esa sensación de libertad al poder salir al cine con mi novio, poder caminar por el parque tomados de la mano mientras compartimos un helado. Fijo mi vista en mi novio, se ve tan hermoso y sexy en ese traje negro, hace resaltar sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, no puedo dejar de darle gracias a dios por haberlo puesto en mi camino. Edward es el hombre más maravilloso de este mundo, la persona más importante de mi vida, quien salvo mi alma de la oscuridad trayendo ese rayito de luz que fue incrustándose por cada hueco que luchaba por vivir, ese hueco que esperaba por él, esperando que él lo sanara con amor, un amor puro y sincero lejos de ataduras que lastimaran nuestros corazones. Edward sonríe al sentir mi mirada en él, junta sus dos manos e instala un beso en ellos, las cierra y con sus manos hace la forma de una bolsa y empieza a cerrarla con sus dedos haciendo un nudo como si la estuviera atando con un hilo, levanta su mano y me arroja la bolsita, sonrió mientras finjo tomarla por el aire, la abro y a continuación tomo el beso que me ha mandado, es un juego especial, algo entre él y yo, él empezó a hacerlo cuando Salí del hospital y desde entonces lo hacemos siempre que estamos a poca distancia.

La marcha nupcial me saca de mis pensamientos, dirijo mi vista hacia la entrada de la iglesia y ahí, caminando por el largo pasillo viene andando con mucha elegancia la hermosa novia, los presentes se levantan y fijan su mirada en ella, Rosalie sonríe de oreja a oreja mientras su vestido se menea al igual que sus caderas, el embarazo le ha sentado muy bien y aunque su panza ya es enorme no pierde ese sensualidad que la distingue. Carlisle la tiene tomada del brazo y el también comparte su felicidad. Miro a mi hermano y al ver como su semblante cambia cuando Rosalie está cerca me afirma una vez más que está haciendo lo correcto, Rosalie es la indicada, sé que están hechos el uno para el otro, se complementan de tal forma que al verlos sonreírse de esa manera, compartiendo esas miradas tan intimas los mismísimos dioses del Olimpo podrían llorar de felicidad, porque eso es lo que ellos desprenden de sus cuerpos, felicidad, esa felicidad que cada persona quisiera tener, que todos quisieran experimentar y que por desgracia no todos pueden hacerlo.

Rosalie y Carlisle llegan hasta el altar, Carlisle toma la mano de Rosalie y la deposita en las manos de Emmett no sin antes hacer una ligera amenaza sobre el bienestar de su hija, los pocos que alcanzamos a escucharla sonreímos mientras Emmett asiente jurando que jamás la lastimaría.

Los novios toman lugar delante del padre que tiene toda nuestra atención:

_Hermanos y hermanas, han venido aquí para que Dios garantice con su sello el amor de estos jóvenes ante el pueblo de Dios aquí congregado y presidido por su ministro.__Un día fueron consagrados en el Bautismo; hoy, con un nuevo sacramento, Cristo va a bendecir su amor, y los enriquecerá y les dará fuerza, para que guarden siempre mutua fidelidad y puedan cumplir siempre con su misión de casados. Por tanto, ante esta asamblea, les pregunto sobre su intención._

_¿Han venido a contraer matrimonio sin ser coaccionados, libre y voluntariamente?_

Sin esperar Emmett y Rosalie dicen a coro "si, venimos libremente". El padre procede con la ceremonia y todos estamos encantados con esto, ver como Emmett y Rosalie unen sus vidas es algo realmente hermoso, es algo mágico lo que el amor hace, lo que ellos transmiten aun sin hacer nada, estando solo parados diciéndose cada uno sus votos, todo esto es algo realmente extraordinario. Miro a Edward y él esta mirándome, sin que lo diga sé lo que está pensando, le encantaría al igual que a mí, algún día poder unir nuestras vidas de esta forma.

-puede besar a la novia- al escuchar estas palabras regreso mi vista al altar en donde los ahora esposo comparten un tierno beso mientras que todos gritamos y aplaudimos.

Emmett y Rosalie abandonan la iglesia seguido por todos nosotros.

-vamos amada mía- Edward me toma de la mano y me acerca junto a él mientras nos hundimos en un hermoso beso.

-me encantaría quedarme aquí pero debemos irnos galán, la gente espera en la recepción- Edward sonríe mientras me conduce a su coche.

El camino se nos pasa volando, bromeamos y platicamos de cosas vánales así que en menos de media hora nos encontramos aparcando en frente del salón de eventos, cabe destacar que este lugar es hermoso, muy elegante y sofisticado, algo que solo Alice podría escoger.

Tomados de la mano Edward y yo entramos y rápidamente podemos vislumbrar a los recién casados recibiendo a los invitados.

-si no cuidas a mi hermana te romperé las bolas Emmett, no es broma- todos reimos por las palabras que ha decidido utilizar mi novio, el y Emmett comparten un abrazo mientras yo me dirijo a la flamante novia.

-bienvenida a la familia oficialmente, claro esta- nos abrazamos y puedo sentir como Rosalie rie ante mis palabras.

-es un honor tenerte como hermana- nos separamos y ahora me dirijo hacia mi hermano, verlo ya casado y con una familia literalmente, hace que la sensibilidad regrese a mi haciéndome derramar unas lagrimas involuntarias.

-ves hermanito, te dije que Rosalie jamás te dejaría plantada- disfruto de este placentero abrazo por más de unos segundos.

-¿ de que están hablando?- mi hermano me mira con cara de pánico pero no puedo evitar confesarlo, me giro hacia Rosalie.

-el entro en pánico y empezó a gritar que lo dejarías plantado

-¡EMMETT SWAN! Explícame esto- Emmett me mira con cara de ayuda pero Edward y yo sonreímos, antes de darle la espalda murmuramos un "buena suerte".

Toda la noche a estado perfecta, la boda a salido a la perfección, todos hemos bailado, reído, pero sobre todo disfrutado este momento.

Edward no me soltó en toda la noche y eso es algo que amo de él, me cuida y me protege, me demuestra su amor a cada minuto.

-Bella, ¿podrías acompañarme al jardín?- Alice empezó a brincar mientras miraba a Edward y simultáneamente a mí.

-claro.- ignore la felicidad de Alice y me enfoque en mi novio quien ahora estaba un poco nervioso.

-¿Qué sucede?- no puede evitar preguntarlo, Edward rara vez actuaba así y esto empezaba a asustarme

- no es nada malo, te lo aseguro, ahora por favor no hagas preguntas y sígueme- Edward ignora mi seño fruncido mientras me conduce a la parte trasera del salón, mientras avanzamos siento como el corazón quiere salirse de mi boca, en realidad estoy asustada.

Llegamos al lugar más oscuro del jardín, Edward me encara mientras toma mis manos

- Bella sé que esto no es lo mas romántico, ni lo mejor que esperabas pero no puedo esperar más tiempo, te quiero en mi vida, para siempre, a cada instante y sé que ahora somos muy jóvenes pero quiero que esto más que nada quede como una promesa de nuestro amor

-no entiendo- y antes de que pueda decir más la verdad me golpea.

Edward metió una mano a su saco mientras se pone de rodillas, ¡oh por dios! ¡oh por dios! El va a pedirme matrimonio. Mi pulso empieza a acelerarse, no estaba preparada para esto, jamás me imagine que esto fuese a pasar, bueno si lo imagine pero no aquí, no ahora.

.- Yo Edward Cullen prometo amarte cada instante de mi vida, te protegeré de todo y de todos, hemos pasado por mucho en tan poco tiempo pero ese tiempo me ha enseñado que somos el uno para el otro, hemos superado cada obstáculo que la vida se empeño en ponernos y ahora, en estos momentos quiero decirte que eres el amor de mi vida, la persona ideal para mi, sin ti mi vida, mis días no tienen sentido, prometo hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo, te respetare y cuidare de nuestros futuros hijos, estaré siempre a ti disposición, prometo estar contigo siempre y para siempre, Isabella Swan, me harías el grandísimo honor de ser mi esposa- puedo notar el nerviosismo en las manos de Edward al abrir la pequeña caja que sostiene en sus manos, este momento es tan magnífico que no puedo evitar llorar, mi vida no podría ir mejor, hace solo unas horas el unir mi vida a Edward había sido solo un pensamiento y ahora el me ofrecía hacerlo realidad, una vida ha lado de Edward es lo que quería, no quería nada mas, mi vida sin él no tenía sentido, como lo dijo, nos complementamos perfectamente.

-Sí, sí quiero, quiero ser tu esposa Edward para siempre.- Edward se levanto y coloco el anillo en mi dedo anular "para siempre" susurro mientras me tomaba en brazo y empezábamos a dar vueltas como locos.

-gracias, gracias por querer estar conmigo- lo tome por la cara y lo bese lentamente, haciéndole saber lo feliz que estaba por esto, demostrándole cuanto lo amo y lo que estaría dispuesta a hacer por él, moriría, moriría mil veces si fuese necesario si eso me asegurara su bienestar.

-vamos a compartir nuestra alegría- Edward me tomo de la mano y empezamos a andar, este momento sería el mejor de mi vida y jamás lo olvidaría.

-espera- Edward se detuvo a mi lado y me observo fijamente.

-tu se lo dices a Emmett- musite mientras tomaba aire y empezaba a correr lo más rápido que pude.

-Bella eso es trampa- reí mientras Edward corría tratando de alcanzarme.

_Y así, Edward y Bella llegaron al lado de su familia para compartir su alegría, la familia entendió que a pesar de lo jóvenes que eran ellos estaban listos para dar este gran paso, habían crecido y madurado juntos, la vida les enseño a fortalecer su amor a pesar de las circunstancia, ellos estaban listos para amar, amarse mutuamente. Si todo lo vivido anteriormente no logro romper el lazo que los une estaban consiente que nada mas lo haría._

_La vida en ocasiones nos hace pasar momentos difíciles, nos pone obstáculos que pensamos que jamás superaremos, pero si observas bien, si piensas detenidamente, la vida no nos da algo que no podamos superar, siempre que quieras y estés dispuesto hacerlo podrás salir adelante, las personas debemos aprender a liberarnos de nuestro pasado, de las cosas que nos torturan, tienes que limpiar tu alma, límpiate a ti misma y no dejes que los errores del pasado detengan tu camino, siempre abra algo mejor al final del camino, solo tienes que confiar y no dejarte vencer por muy fuerte que este la tormenta, está en algún momento tendrá que parar y entonces será tu oportunidad para mejorar._

_Les doy las gracias por haberme seguido en esta aventura y los invito a cada uno de ustedes a no dejarse vencer nunca, por más fuerte que sea la marea, por más doloroso que todo parezca siempre habrá una esperanza, solo tienes que aferrarte a ella, lucha y nunca dejes de luchar por una vida mejor._

_Fin._


End file.
